Love Bites
by KeeKeeBaby
Summary: The Wrestlers and Divas always seem to have issues with their love lives. New chapter up, REALLY! Ch. 60something up! Please Read and Review. KeeKee
1. Baby Talk

JUST A REMINDER: I own no one I'm writing about.  
  
Baby Talk: "Don't you think it's cool that Vince has finally made his return?" Amy asked her blonde friend.  
  
"Yeah." Stacy whispered back as she and everyone else starred at their boss speak, not really actually hearing what he was lecturing about.  
  
"Well Steph's been doing a good job in his absence." Matt joined the conversation.  
  
"She sure is." Torrie whispered.  
  
"Is that why he called us ALL here so damn early in the morning?" Trish asked still sleepy, unlike her friends, she didn't bother to whisper. Not everyone heard her but they heard someone knowing it was her. Linda threw them all a dirty glare and knowing exactly what she meant, they all mouthed sorry and she nodded, turning her attention back to her husband.  
  
"What's up?" John passed Trish a note, she read it and smiled. She grabbed a pen out of Amy's hand getting a strange look from her friend. Trish shrugged with a small smile on her face and returned her attention to Vince for only a few seconds. She scribbled a response on the piece of paper.  
  
"Nothing, you?" She wrote and passed the note back to John who was two seats from her with Shawn being the one who separated them. Shawn eyed them quickly as he saw John writing.  
  
"Sure I'm glad he's back but this is boring as hell." John wrote. He went to pass it back when Shawn got hold of it. Shawn read the note quickly then responded.  
  
"I agree, and am I sensing a love connection?" Shawn wrote as Trish snatched it back.  
  
"Oh please Shawn and how is Cameron by the way?" Trish passed it to Shawn.  
  
"He's fine." He wrote as Hunter grabbed it and read it. He was on the other side of John and his wife was listening intently to her father. Hunter chuckled before writing anything.  
  
"Hi guys, what are we doing this week-end? I heard we're getting the week- end off." He wrote then passing it over to John.  
  
"I'm just chilling." John wrote then passing it to Trish.  
  
"Me too and Paul, what did you do to Steph? I know she's mad at you." Trish passed it to Hunter and he glanced over at her before writing in return.  
  
"I did nothing." Hunter wrote then John took it. He read it and smirked at Hunter.  
  
"Yeah right." John smiled as Trish got it.  
  
"H, I know you did something." She wrote then passed it to Shawn.  
  
"Yeah Paul, stop denying it." Shawn wrote then passing it to Hunter.  
  
"I told you all, I did nothing. I'm innocent." He wrote about to pass it back when Stephanie snatched it.  
  
"You guys really need to stop and for the record, Paul, yes you did do something to push my buttons." Stephanie wrote passing it to John, they all read it and glanced at Hunter and he shrugged. He leaned into his wife and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Why are you angry with me?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Take a wild guess." Steph whispered back then turning her attention to her father. Paul eyed her suspiciously and then turned his concentration to his father-in-law.  
  
"...So to celebrate my return, I am inviting you all on a cruise tomorrow at noon. The directions are on the sheets I passed around, see you all tomorrow." Vince smiled stepping down, all of a sudden, everyone dashed to the elevators. The whole back row being, Torrie, Amy, Matt, Stacy, Trish, Shawn, John, Paul and Stephanie got in the elevator finding Vince and Shane already there.  
  
"Quit crowded." Hunter commented looking at all of the people in the mall elevator.  
  
"You're right..." Stacy said.  
  
"For once." Stephanie mumbled earning herself a glare from her husband.  
  
"Funny." Torrie giggled.  
  
"I think some of us need to get out." Stacy finished her sentence.  
  
"You get out." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah right, I gotta get my hair done." Stacy said.  
  
"Welcome back Vince." Amy smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Vince said.  
  
"I was starting to actually miss you." Matt said like he never missed Vince a day in his life.  
  
"Steph and Shane were doing a good job..." The elevator came to a sudden halt throwing everyone with the elevator going completely black. Stacy fell in Hunter's arms and Shane caught Stephanie, Lita kept her balance as Matt fell on top of Shawn. Vince fell Torrie and Trish's arms as everyone paused.  
  
"Please say we're not stuck." Stephanie spoke up.  
  
"We're not stuck princess." John said teasingly.  
  
"Liar." Stephanie said standing up on her own two feet as everyone got up and steadied their selves.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah." they whispered.  
  
"Daddy, press the emergency button." Stephanie pointed.  
  
"Okay." He pressed the button but nothing happened.  
  
"Call mom." Shane suggested. Vince called his wife and she answered.  
  
"Hello?" Linda asked.  
  
"Hey baby, we're stuck." Vince said,  
  
"I know, it's a black out...I called the fire fighters already. See you soon." Linda said hanging up her phone.  
  
"Black out." Vince said.  
  
"I'm tired." Stephanie said sitting on the floor. Soon everyone was on the floor stretched out in some type of way.  
  
"So what did Levesque do so wrong?" Trish asked Stephanie in her ear.  
  
"I know you saw the Diva Search." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh that." Trish said as Stephanie put her head in her hands.  
  
"You okay?" Paul asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Stephanie mumbled putting her head in his lap and closing her eyes.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night huh Steph?" John asked.  
  
"Shut up." Stephanie whispered not budging to open her eyes.  
  
"So how are your wife and your son?" Vince asked Shawn.  
  
"They're fine." Shawn answered.  
  
"You sleepy?" Torrie asked him.  
  
"Yep...I got no sleep last night, Cameron decided bedtime was playtime." Shawn said yawning.  
  
"That's good for you." Paul smiled.  
  
"Wait till you and Steph start making some babies." Amy said.  
  
"Wait till we have babies." Matt smiled as Amy smirked at him.  
  
"Babies?" Amy asked. "More like baby."  
  
"We'll see." Matt smiled.  
  
"Amy what do you think about having seven kids?" Torrie asked.  
  
"That's crazy." Stacy looked up.  
  
"I totally agree." Amy said. "Why do you asked?"  
  
"Because Billy asked me about having seven." Torrie said.  
  
"Well Billy is crazy." Stacy said.  
  
"I made that suggestion to Linda." Vince said.  
  
"And I hope she told you to have them on your own." Trish said.  
  
"Why do you women say that?" Paul asked as his wife looked up at him from his lap.  
  
"Because, try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon." Steph told him then putting her head back down.  
  
"I know, men think babies grow on trees." Amy said.  
  
"I never said that." Matt told her.  
  
"My wife has no problem with it." Shane said.  
  
"I know that for a fact Marissa doesn't want to have ten kids." Stephanie said.  
  
"She said she didn't care." Shane looked at his little sister.  
  
"She said that to you so you'd shut up." Stephanie and everyone else smiled.  
  
"How many children are you having Steph?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't know...I'm thinking two." Stephanie answered.  
  
"I agree." Paul smiled.  
  
"I think that women should have the amount of babies as men want." John said.  
  
"Well you should have them on your own." Trish said.  
  
"Well without us men, babies wouldn't even be." John said.  
  
"You don't even have to do anything." Torrie said.  
  
"Well yeah we do." Shawn said.  
  
"Without women babies wouldn't be." Amy said.  
  
"I know, the women do way more then the men do." Trish claimed.  
  
"You gotta have a man to have a kid." Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, the man is the most important." Vince chuckled.  
  
"Women are way more important." Stephanie said.  
  
"What do you think H?" Shawn asked.  
  
"No comment, it's not such a good time for me to be disagreeing with my wife for the hell of it." Paul answered.  
  
"Hello? You in there?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Everyone yelled.  
  
"Okay, hold on." The male said as the escape door opened. A ladder came down and they were directed to climb up. After everyone was out they stood around in the dark building.  
  
"Follow me." The firefighter said, everyone followed him out side.  
  
"So I'll see you all tomorrow?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yep." They all nodded yes and went to their cars.  
  
Please review; tell me if you want me to continue. Kee 


	2. Almost There

JUT TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing, no one, nada...you get the picture.  
  
Angle Household: "Karen, come on." Kurt annoyed her; she turned around with a frown.  
  
"I'm saying bye to my daughter who I won't be seeing in a while." Karen kissed her cheek. "I'll see you soon." Karen stood up and put her bags in his arms. "C'mon our friends are waiting."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Kurt said walking out of their mansion. "Bye Mom." He yelled closing the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alannah asked.  
  
"Kurt was being an ass." Karen glanced at her husband.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Denise smiled as she looked in the back at her friends.  
  
"Nisey, what has Christian been doing?" Kurt asked.  
  
"What all husbands do." Karen whispered.  
  
"Be nice to their wives and give them what they want when they want it." Christian said.  
  
"We wish." Lourdes sighed.  
  
"I know." Alannah smiled.  
  
"Oh shut up." He brother told her.  
  
"Val don't kid yourself." Alannah said.  
  
"I know, he's always doing that." Lourdes smiled.  
  
McMahon-Mazzola Household:  
  
"Declan said bye to you daddy." Marissa smiled at her husband.  
  
"Bye Declan." Shane said out of the bathroom.  
  
"Where's Aunties baby?" Stephanie asked smiling walking in the room.  
  
"Say hey Auntie Stephie." Marissa waved his small hand.  
  
"Come here." Stephanie picked hi up and kissed his cheek. "Auntie Stephie missed you...oh yes she did."  
  
"Where's Paul?" Shane asked sitting on his bed.  
  
"He's somewhere down stairs." Stephanie looked up.  
  
"Get all the practice you need Steph cause I know you're gonna need it." Marissa and Stephanie exchanged smiles.  
  
"What? Steph you're pregnant?" Shane asked.  
  
"No, me and Paul were gonna try but right now I'm angry with him." Stephanie looked up.  
  
"No they just like the making the kid idea." Marissa said walking out of the room.  
  
"You better not like it." Shane pointed his finger.  
  
"Oh no Shane, I love it." Stephanie laughed following Marissa down stairs.  
  
"I don't think I like Paul anymore." Shane whispered.  
  
Irvine's Household: "No, John I'll see you there and you can be my date." Trish said.  
  
"You can be my date." John repeated.  
  
"Same difference." Trish said into her cell phone.  
  
"Trish you ready?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, John I gotta go. Smooch, smooch, bye." Trish hung the phone up.  
  
"We're ready Chris, come on." Jessica yelled.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm here. Lets go." He said.  
  
"Bye mom, dad." Jessica yelled as the three of them got in Trish's red convertible.  
  
"Jericho, you took long enough." Trish said.  
  
"I take long? You and Jess together take three times longer then me." Chris said with his head in between the both of them.  
  
"Well we have an excuse and baby, tell us your excuse." Jessica asked him.  
  
"I gotta keep my hair nicely done." Chris said.  
  
"What an excuse?" Trish said giggling.  
  
In Shawn and Rebecca's car: "I'm hungry." John said.  
  
"Well too damn bad." Amy said.  
  
"So who are you gonna be with? This is gonna be romance all the way." Stacy said.  
  
"Actually, the Babe of The Year." He smiled confidently.  
  
"Trish? I haven't spoken to her in the longest." Rebecca said.  
  
"You may be luck." Shawn glanced at his wife.  
  
"Trish is a nice girl and I know an even nicer one." Randy smiled at Stacy and she blushed.  
  
"You got Keibler blushing." Matt commented.  
  
"Oh shut up." Stacy elbowed him.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Don't start that bull." Billy said.  
  
"Oh gosh Billy don't play yourself." Torrie said.  
  
"Seriously, are we almost there?" Amy asked.  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes." Shawn said.  
  
"Good." Torrie said.  
  
"Do you think Vince will be lecturing us?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Matt said.  
  
"He better not be." John said.  
  
Marks Jeep: "Baby, you sure you want to go?" Mark, also known as, The Undertaker asked his wife.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sara smiled.  
  
"You better be because if you throw up on me girl, we're gonna be fighting." Debra said.  
  
"We'll throw down I haven't fought in a minute." Sara smiled.  
  
"You think Steve will be surprised to see me?" Debra asked.  
  
"No, because he asked you to come...remember?" Mark asked. "Is that what you women do? Repeat things over and over again?"  
  
"Oh please you ask me things over and over again." Sara looked over at him.  
  
"So, you say things to me over and over again." Mark retorted.  
  
"And that's probably because she didn't know if you were listening the first time she said it." Debra said.  
  
"Well I never do." He whispered.  
  
"You better be kidding." Sara said.  
  
"I am, I am." Mark lied turning into a parking lot.  
  
Those are just some of the wrestlers and Divas on their way to celebrate with Vince. But what happens when they all meet up on the cruise?  
  
Update soon, promise. Any ideas? Well I'm open ears. 


	3. I'm fine

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own nothing.  
  
After everyone was settled in and the cruise began, they decided to chill out and just relax.  
  
"Hey John." Trish said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hi Trish, how ya been?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm good and you?" Trish smiled.  
  
"I'm just looking forward to spending my week-end with you." He flirted.  
  
"Me too, I mean if I was you, I'd want to spend a full week-end with me too." Trish giggled.  
  
"Yeah and I can understand why." John smiled.  
  
"Trisha." Stephanie called out. Trish turned around and smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, bye." Trish kissed him and walked over to her friends. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just wondering if you want to go shopping." Jessica, Chris Irvine's wife, said smiling.  
  
"Well of course." Trish answered.  
  
"Good c'mon." Marissa said.  
  
"You know, I love to shop." Stacy giggled as the walked into the shopping area.  
  
"Guess we're the only brunettes huh?" Stephanie asked her sister-in-law.  
  
"Well yeah and Rebecca too." Marissa said as the group walked in a perfume store.  
  
On the other side of the store: "Amy, I've been wanting to ask you..." Matt smiled. Amy frowned as she starred at her feet; she glanced around the store and smirked. "So um..."  
  
"Oh wait, Matt, I am so sorry. I promised them I'd do what they're doing now because, that's what we do best. You do know what we do best right? Cause it's what we do do. Yeah, okay, bye baby." Amy said rushing over to her friends. "Hey girls."  
  
"What's up Amy?" Trish asked.  
  
"I think Matt's gonna start questioning about kids again." Amy said.  
  
"But you're only engaged." Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was there when he asked and that's exactly my point." Amy said in a sarcastic tone. "He says, the sooner, the better."  
  
"Well ya mans bugging." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, girl what you need to do is tell him to wait." Stacy told her, as she smelled some perfume.  
  
"I see why you been avoiding him." Stephanie giggled as she tested perfume on her wrist. "You like that?" Stephanie asked with her nose scrunched up.  
  
"It's okay..." Jessica said.  
  
"No it's not." Stacy said.  
  
"This smells good." Marissa held it up and everyone smelled it.  
  
"Yeah, it'd make us even more irresistible." Stephanie giggled again. "I'm just so damn funny, aren't I?"  
  
Right outside of the store: "Steve, how are you?" Debra asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay...I missed you." Debra smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know." Steve chuckled. Her smile turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shove it." Debra said leaving.  
  
By the pool: "You saw Christina Milian's video, man she's hot." John chuckled.  
  
"I saw it." Shawn looked up from his drink.  
  
"What was she doing?" Chris asked drinking a tropical mix.  
  
"Just dancing and singing with barely any clothes." Paul said. While they were talking about women Shawn saw their women coming towards them. He elbowed Chris and then John, with John being the evil man he is, he came up with an idea.  
  
"So my man Paul, who is the hottest woman...ever?" John asked smiling. Paul didn't know that the women, including his wife, were right behind him so he was ready to answer.  
  
"Well I'd have to say..." Paul started, then shifting his eyes to Shawn and Chris. They were shaking their heads no and he looked at him, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Um..." Shawn started.  
  
"Nothing, who?" John erged.  
  
"Well it'd have to be..." He started, he glanced at the floor and saw his wife's shadow and looked up at John and smirked. "It would DEFINITELY be my wife." Paul said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh baby, that's so sweet." Stephanie said sitting on his lap.  
  
"Hey John." Trish sat on the side of John's chair.  
  
"What'd you buy?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rebecca answered.  
  
"We just looked." Jessica said sipping her husband's drink.  
  
"That's hard to believe." Chris chuckled.  
  
"And that means?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You know exactly what it means, Jess." Chris assured her.  
  
"Oh God he's coming." Amy said.  
  
"Who?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Matt." Amy said.  
  
"Isn't he your boy-toy?" John asked smiling.  
  
"Look, how about we just go somewhere?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Good idea, c'mon Amy." Stacy said.  
  
"Bye guys." Amy waved as the three of the walked off and as soon as they were out of sight, Matt showed up with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Where's Amy?" Matt asked them.  
  
"She's avoiding you." John smiled and Trish nudged him.  
  
"It's not true." She lied.  
  
"She, uh..." Rebecca started.  
  
"She went..." Jessica tried to finish.  
  
"Somewhere." Stephanie smiled at her brilliance.  
  
"Yep, that's where." Rebecca agreed.  
  
"Where the hell is somewhere?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, duh...it's where she is." Stephanie giggled.  
  
"You all are a whole lot of help." Matt said sarcastically walking off.  
  
"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Paul asked his wife.  
  
"A little bit...we'll talk about it when we get home though...lets just have a good time." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"I like that idea." Paul smiled.  
  
"Why is Amy avoiding Matt?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Because she is." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because she doesn't want to talk to him." Rebecca said.  
  
"Steph, you okay?" John asked her and everyone looked at her suddenly pale face.  
  
"I think I'm seasick." Stephanie said getting up and walking towards a bathroom.  
  
"I'll be back." Paul said standing up.  
  
"No, sit." Rebecca said.  
  
"Us girls can handle it." Jessica smiled.  
  
"Yeah we got this." Trish smiled as the three followed in Stephanie's footsteps.  
  
"So what's with you and Trish?" Shawn asked.  
  
"We're more then friends, less than lovers...I'm not all that sure." John answered.  
  
"You gonna hit that?" Chris asked.  
  
In the bathroom: "You strait?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Stephanie answered. "I'm not used to all this water."  
  
"Liar." Jessica said.  
  
"What?" Stephanie inquired.  
  
"You're a McMahon." Jessica answered.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you took trips like these like all the time." Trish said.  
  
"Yep, they got a point." Rebecca said.  
  
"But that was a long time ago." Stephanie defended herself.  
  
"Well I heard you and Levesque were trying to have a baby, you pregnant?" Jessica asked.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Well are you?" Trish pushed at it.  
  
"Well, no...it'd be cool though." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"I think you should go to that doctor person, maybe he'll give you a pill or something." Rebecca suggested.  
  
"No, I'm fine...I just got a little queasy and I'm not pregnant so lets go..."Stephanie stood up and washed her face and rinsed her mouth. "Plus, I'm hungry." Stephanie said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Please review and give me ideas, please and then I'll update. 


	4. Trouble in McMahon Land

Just to let you know: I own nothing.  
  
At a small table: "Stacy, have you been avoiding me?" He asked.  
  
"Randy, I told you..." Stacy said.  
  
"What the hell is a time out? You asked if we could take a time out but why Stace?" Randy asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Because." She answered simply shrugging his hand off her shoulder; she hated feeling his warm touch. It killed her inside.  
  
"Because what?" Randy asked.  
  
"Just because...I'm not ready for the commitments you're looking for Randy." Stacy explained. She looked as if she was about cry. "Clear enough?"  
  
"No, when did I ever say I wanted a commitment?" He asked.  
  
"I know you want one, I just know it." Stacy said.  
  
"That's assuming and you know what they say assumers." Randy chuckled trying to make her smile.  
  
"Are you calling me an ass?" Stacy questioned before leaving and bumping into Stephanie.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked eating an ice-cream bar.  
  
"Randy." Stacy said with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"I thought you two already broke up." Steph said pulling her in to a hug.  
  
"I miss him...and he just called me an ass." Stacy whispered.  
  
"Come on, let's go and get you an ice-cream to make it all better." Stephanie chuckled.  
  
"I see it's making you better, you and Paul arguing?" Stacy asked her friend who was a few inches shorter then her.  
  
"Nope." Stephanie smiled as the two of them headed towards the small ice- cream parlor.  
  
In the next store: "Oh God Amy, I was just looking for you." Matt smiled.  
  
"Really? What a coincidence, I was looking for you too." Amy lied.  
  
"I have something to ask you." Matt said.  
  
"You do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah and..." He answered.  
  
"Really?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Yep and..." He tried again.  
  
"That's so good." Amy procrastinated.  
  
"Thanks and..." Matt started.  
  
"Matt come here." Matt turned around to find Adam waving to him, he turned back to Amy and she wasn't there. He shrugged and went to his friends and started talking.  
  
At the pool: "Trish, what are we to each other?" John asked her.  
  
"What do you wanna be?" Trish smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure, it depends on what you want." John tried to get her to express her feelings first.  
  
"Well what I want is to know what you want." Trish grinned.  
  
"Well since I want what you want and what you want is for me to tell you what I want but I can't be too sure about what I want because like I said, I want what you want." John smirked making her giggle.  
  
"I can play that too. Since you want what I want and I want what you want, you need to tell me what you want so I can want it too." Trish smiled.  
  
"Well Trish, I want you." John chuckled.  
  
"I'm gonna call this a twist of fate, cause I want you too." Trish giggled.  
  
Ice-cream parlor: "Hey baby." Paul smiled at his wife.  
  
"Hi." Stephanie looked up.  
  
"Stace, what's wrong." Marissa asked; she came in with Paul and Shane.  
  
"I think we need some alone time and hi Shane-O." Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
"I think so too." Marissa smiled.  
  
"I just got here and what if we don't want to leave?" Paul asked.  
  
"Then we'll leave." Stacy said standing up. Stephanie leaned over and kissed her husband before standing up.  
  
"Ice-cream?" Paul asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Steph asked looking around the store they were in. "Oh you need to talk to Randy." She whispered in his ear. "Tell Shane too."  
  
"Okay." He nodded.  
  
"Hello?" Shane asked with his lips puckered up to his wife. Marissa chuckled and lightly slapped his lips with the back of her hand.  
  
"Ready?" Marissa asked the both of them.  
  
"Yeah, come on." Stacy said as they walked off.  
  
Lounging area: "You saw Joanie?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, how'd she get in here?" Chris inquired.  
  
"Don't know." Shawn answered.  
  
"Who's Joanie?" Randy asked.  
  
"Chyna." Chris looked over at him.  
  
"Oh, I thought the McMahon's including Paul was mad at them." Randy said.  
  
"They are." Shawn replied.  
  
"Paul is a McMahon." Chris chuckled.  
  
"No, Stephanie is a Levesque." Stephanie said as her, Marissa and Stacy passed them.  
  
"Wait Steph." Chris said as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Why is Joanie here?" Shawn asked.  
  
"She's not here and if the bitch is, she's gonna get a piece of my mind." Stephanie said seriously.  
  
"Yes, she is too here." Randy said.  
  
"She kinda is, I saw her." Stacy spoke up.  
  
"Um, I gotta go." Stephanie said going to find her husband. The five of them looked at each other and followed her.  
  
"Where are you all going?" Rebecca asked as her and Jessica walked in front of Shawn and Chris.  
  
"Joanie's here and Stephanie just found out." Shawn explained.  
  
"You're not getting involved." Rebecca told him.  
  
"And neither are you." Jessica said.  
  
"Why?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because, I said so." Jessica chuckled.  
  
"Let Steph handle hers." Rebecca said.  
  
"Becky, Jess...that's not right nor is it fair." Shawn complained.  
  
"Life isn't fair baby, I thought you knew that." Rebecca smiled.  
  
"We never have any fun." Chris sighed to Shawn as the four of them went in a different direction.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Stacy stopped in her tracks and starred at Randy.  
  
"I'm not." Randy said.  
  
"Yeah you kinda are." Marissa chuckled.  
  
"Why are you going?" Randy asked her.  
  
"Steph's my sister-in-law." Marissa chuckled. "Look, Stace, you two...y'all need to appreciate that you have each other and take it slow and talk it out. I'll inform you guys later so bye, to the both of you." Marissa said walking into the ice-cream parlor to Shane, Stephanie and Paul.  
  
"Why don't we go and ask her IF she's even here, why she's here." Shane suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." Stephanie agreed.  
  
"Lets go then." Paul said as they headed out of the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Riss." Shane said and she smiled. After they walked out Paul spotted her almost immediately so they walked up to her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Stephanie asked bluntly. She turned around and smiled as sly as can be.  
  
"Is there trouble in McMahon Land?" Joanie asked as she chuckled.  
  
Review, please. Should Stacy and Randy get together? I was just wondering. I'll update soon, promise. Oh and chapter 16 of Complications and Love is probably chapter 3 of Love Bites. My mistake. Sorry, I'll fix it ASAP. –Kee-kee 


	5. Bad Omen

Just A Reminder: I own absolutely nothing and no one.  
  
"No, actually, everything was like paradise until I found out you were here." Stephanie hissed.  
  
"Look, I said nothing to you nor did I say anything about-" Joanie started.  
  
"You never said anything to us, correct. You said a whole lot on TV and in interviews even after Paul and myself got married. Can you please stop and stay out of our lives?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are-" Joanie got cut off again.  
  
"Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, if you don't already know." Stephanie informed.  
  
"How did you get in here anyway?" Paul asked.  
  
"I'm actually on a date." Joanie smiled.  
  
"Wow." Shane chuckled. "Oh...sorry."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, miss prude princess, or your sissy brother and his bitch of a wife or Triple Ass." Joanie said crossing her arms and getting in a defensive position.  
  
"See, I didn't say anything about you. So don't say anything about me, your issues are with Steph and Paul so leave me out of this." Marissa spoke up.  
  
"I won't comment on your manly features or your deep voice because I'm more mature than that." Shane chuckled.  
  
"I've got better things to do than to stand here and argue with you so just stay away from us. Clear?" Paul asked obviously tired of the bickering. Joanie frowned and spotted Vince and smirked at the four of them.  
  
"Hey, Vince." Joanie waved her hand and he came over and smiled.  
  
"Hi, what's up?" Vince asked smiling.  
  
"Your family members are teaming up on me." She played innocent.  
  
"Bullshit." Stephanie said frowning. "How did she get in here anyway? I mean do you hear how she talks about the family and the WWE itself."  
  
"Yeah Steph, but-" Vince started.  
  
"No buts daddy, she should leave." Stephanie suggested.  
  
"I can't walk on water genius." Joanie said glaring at Stephanie.  
  
"I'd like to see you drown." Steph smiled.  
  
"How about she stays away from us? Keep our names out of her mouth and we'll be fine." Paul recommended.  
  
"Deal?" Vince asked.  
  
"Deal." They went separate ways. Stephanie, Marissa, Paul and Shane walked into a restaurant and sat down.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink." Paul said.  
  
"You don't even drink." Stephanie looked at her husband; she was still a little upset about Joanie.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd like one." Paul smiled.  
  
"Me too." Marissa said.  
  
"Well I'm hungry so I'll be fine." Stephanie grinned.  
  
"Good, we don't want an angry Steph." Shane chuckled.  
  
Three tables down:  
  
"I'm so sorry for calling you an ass." Randy apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I was being over-emotional." Stacy smiled.  
  
"Look, Stace, I just want to be happy with you. Nothing more, just being together is fine with me." Randy said.  
  
"I wanna be with you too but you're the one who suggested we see different people." She looked up at him.  
  
"No, you said, 'I think we should take a break'," He mocked her. "So I said, 'you mean see other people' and you nodded and left." Randy spoke the truth and was proud of it.  
  
"Firstly, I do not talk like that." Stacy giggled.  
  
"We won't discuss it." Randy chuckled.  
  
"Whatever." She smiled.  
  
"I missed you Stace and your stuff laying around my house." Randy smiled putting his hand over hers.  
  
"I missed you nagging me." She said starring at the plate in front of her.  
  
"I don't nag." He said.  
  
"Yeah you do Randy." Stacy smiled. "I hate it when you make me blush."  
  
"When do I do things like that?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Stacy giggled.  
  
"Hey guys." Amy sat down next to Randy.  
  
"Do you mind?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Please let me stay?" Amy begged. "Matt's following me again."  
  
"Isn't he your fiancé?" Randy asked.  
  
"Well yeah." Amy answered.  
  
"Go talk to him." Randy pointed.  
  
"Yeah Ames, go ahead." Stacy said.  
  
"Fine." Amy gave up and walked up to Matt. "Matt, baby, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"I really wanna talk to you." Matt said.  
  
"Lets get a table." Amy suggested and they did so. Amy glanced at Stacy and she gave her two thumbs up. "So Matt, what's up?"  
  
"Do you wanna get another puppy?" He asked.  
  
"A puppy?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well yeah, they'll be our children until we're ready, I know you want them but it's too early. You just have to wait Ames." Matt said.  
  
"But." She tried to speak.  
  
"No Amy, we should wait. We're not ready and begging isn't gonna help the situation." Matt confidently spoke smiling.  
  
"If you say so." She gave up and sighed.  
  
"Hi Amy, Matt." Jessica smiled.  
  
"Hey, where you guys headed?" Amy asked eyeing the four of them.  
  
"We're getting some dinner." Shawn said.  
  
"You care to join?" Amy questioned as she moved over and made space for them to take seats.  
  
"Sure." Rebecca answered.  
  
"We were about to order anyway." Matt said casually wrapping his arm around Amy.  
  
"Good, I'm starved." Shawn grinned.  
  
"Hi, we had no idea you were here." Marissa said, she was with Steph and they were linked together arm and arm.  
  
"You want to join cause everyone is anyway." Matt said smiling.  
  
"We ate already." Stephanie said.  
  
"Oh, so what are you about to do?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I wanna go for a night swim." Stephanie said.  
  
"Which is probably what we're gonna end up doing." Marissa smiled. "Come and join us when you're finished."  
  
"We will." Amy said glancing around the table. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah." They answered.  
  
"Good, see you later." Marissa said as they walked away.  
  
"I'm not going swimming." Shawn said.  
  
"I am." Jessica said.  
  
"I won't be." Matt mumbled.  
  
"I think it's a chick thing to go swimming at night because I'm not going either." Chris said.  
  
"Just because you don't wanna go and neither do your boyfriends and us women do, it's not a CHICK thing." Jessica said slapping his chest playfully.  
  
"Yeah, that's stereotyping." Rebecca said.  
  
"Wow, you know a big word." Shawn chuckled.  
  
"Shut up." Rebecca giggled.  
  
"Here come the ladies." Matt said laughing as Randy, Paul, Shane and Stacy walked towards them.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking." Paul sneered.  
  
"I've got a wife..." Shane smiled.  
  
"I get ladies, I'm not a lady." Randy laughed quietly.  
  
"You have A lady and one lady only." Stacy reminded him.  
  
"I know." Randy said tightening his arm around her waist.  
  
"I just wanted to clarify it." Stacy smiled.  
  
Hours later in the pool: "So it's just us ladies?" Jessica asked.  
  
"You're right Jess." Trish smiled, she was in the Jacuzzi and she spotted her friends and joined them.  
  
"Where's Steph? I though this was her idea in the first place." Stacy asked scanning all of the friendly faces.  
  
"She was sleepy so she went to join her husband." Marissa answered.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing." Rebecca said sarcastically.  
  
"Hate to think about it." Marissa said with her face scrunched up.  
  
"Did I tell you guys what Matt asked me?" Amy asked shifting her gaze from the night sky, which once was beautifully lighted with stars and now is a shade of gray to her friends.  
  
"Nope." Jessica answered.  
  
"Well, he said...I, me, Amy Dumas, should stop obsessing about the idea of a baby, he wanted to know about a puppy...if I wanted another one." Amy said chuckling.  
  
"But you didn't even..." Rebecca started.  
  
"Yeah I know." Amy knew where she was headed.  
  
"What'd you say?" Trish asked.  
  
"I gave up and just agreed." Amy answered. "What's up with you and John?"  
  
"We're a couple now, isn't it cool?" Trish asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Amy said.  
  
"We have more in common now Trish." Stacy chuckled.  
  
"You're with John too?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah." Stacy answered in the same sarcastic tone.  
  
"You better not be." Trish warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I know she isn't." Jessica assured.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubbles Trish, I'm with The Legend Killer." Stacy smiled.  
  
"I thought you broke up." Jessica said.  
  
"We did, but we got back together." Stacy continued to give a goofy grin.  
  
"Just like that." Jessica asked.  
  
"After talking." Marissa said. "I'm the one who's responsible for that, right, Stace?"  
  
"Yeah Riss." Stacy smiled.  
  
"So where's your husband Jess?" Trish asked.  
  
"Probably getting himself twisted up in some mess with Becky's husband." Jessica answered glancing over as Rebecca.  
  
"My husband? It's never mines...it's ALWAYS Paul, John and Randy." Rebecca replied.  
  
"Yeah right, my John is innocent." Trish said.  
  
"Believe what you wanna believe Stratus." Stacy chuckled. "And Randy is a good boy."  
  
"Riss has the innocent husband." Amy said. "My fiancé is innocent too."  
  
"I know." Marissa said as her and Amy gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Wait, it's not John or Randy..." Trish started.  
  
"Nor is it Chris or Shawn." Jessica added.  
  
"Or Matt or Shane." Marissa said.  
  
"It's Paul." Amy giggled.  
  
"Sure blame it on the woman's husband who isn't here." Marissa chuckled.  
  
"It's safe to say, it's all Paul's fault our men are always guilty of something." Trish said smiling.  
  
"Oh sh-" Amy and everyone else jumped as they heard a loud crash of thunder.  
  
"Oh that has got to be a bad omen." Jessica said. 


	6. It'll Be Okay

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one.

There was a storm and every one died, the end. Nah, I'm just kidding, but there was a storm. The cruise is in all different pieces on the strip of land everyone ended up on. Most of them landed on the strip of land where there were people and where it was civilized but not Stacy, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, Chris, Jessica, Shawn, Rebecca, Torrie and Amy. They landed where it was deserted and where there was nothing but trees and fruit and wild life. They think they are the only surviving people from the cruise but they're wrong.

Stacy felt some one pull her arm and he turned her around and kissed her, after one long minute they separated. "John, what the hell are you doing?" Stacy yelled.

"Oh, I thought you were Trish." John answered.

"I'm like a gazillion inches shorter then her!" Trish said pushing him.

"Hold up...so...we're switching?" Randy asked sarcastically. He leant an unexpected Trish back and planted a kiss on her lips. He let her go and she looked at Stacy.

"I mean, I haven't dated anyone in a long time...you know, since I'm married. But in the long couple of years Paul and I dated, we never swapped partners...ever." Stephanie laughed to herself.

"Shut up, Steph." Trish said.

"We're switching, right?" Stacy asked.

"Yup." Trish answered. Stacy and Trish turned to John and Randy and slapped the taste out their mouths.

"Oh you two got it bad." Stephanie laughed as Stacy and Trish walked away. "Where's everyone else?"

"I haven't seen anyone and was looking for an hour and I thought I saw Trish-" John said.

"It was my girlfriend, Stacy!" Randy yelled.

"I don't know who think you're talking to." John responded walking up to him. "It was an freaking accident."

"Like you were to your parents?" Randy asked.

"Yo-" John started.

"Randy, he said it was an accident, chill out." Stephanie cut in.

"Yeah and Stacy is mad at me." Randy looked over at her.

"Alright, whatever... I need to find my husband." Stephanie said walking off.

"What if he's dead and gone." John asked as him and Randy followed.

"Lay off." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You should tell Paul to do so sometimes." Randy laughed as she gave him he finger. "When?"

Only a few miles away:

"What if he's dead?" Torrie asked.

"Torrie shut the hell up, you know, I'd never hit a woman...but the temptation is growing!" Paul responded.

"I don't know where my fiancé is but I'm not stressing and Paul doesn't know where his wife is and he hasn't lost his top but you Torrie, you're freaking crazy." Amy said.

"He's threatening to hit me." Torrie replied.

"Shut up." Paul snarled.

"See, he's lost it." Torrie said as a rock flew by her head only missing by a few inches.

"If I were you I'd shut up." Amy advised. "Paul are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He showed her a cut, not that deep.

"No your not." Amy glanced around them. "Rip a piece of your sleeve and give it to me."

"Hell no." Torrie said rolling her eyes.

"Give it to me." Paul demanded.

"I mean I'm married and so are you...if you would have asked me a little sooner." Torrie smiled as Paul ripped her sleeve off and handed it to Amy.

"I'm not into blondes." Paul snickered as Amy fixed his arm.

"Me either." Amy giggled.

"Now c'mon...I gotta find my wife." Paul said standing up.

"Fine." Torrie said.

Miles away:

"Stacy!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh my Gosh. Trish, look its Jess." Stacy said walking towards him.

"Have you seen my husband?" Jessica asked.

"No, I've seen Steph, Randy and John not that I'm happy about it." Trish answered.

"Oh, well come...I found Shawn, he hurt his leg...let me tell you, he was screaming like a girl." Jessica laughed.

"Really?" Stacy asked as they walked to where Shawn was. "Shawn, you okay?"

"Owe." Shawn said holding his leg.

"You sound like a little helpless girl." Trish laughed.

"When I tell Chris, he's gonna laugh so hard." Jessica giggled then her face turned. "What if he...what if he's like deceased, gone, dead, not with me..." Tears came to her eyes.

"Will you quit it, I might get my leg amputated and because you can't find Chris you're crying." Shawn screamed.

"Do you know where Rebecca is? Huh? What if you have to raise Cameron by yourself?" Jessica asked.

"I feel for you two...not that I have a family of my own." Trish said as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Trish, you know where John is so shush." Stacy said still mad at Randy.

"I know but, I feel bad for...Jessica." Trish said crying.

"Hello?" Chris yelled.

"That's my baby." Jessica said walking off.

"Jess, wait." Stacy said as everyone left Shawn on his butt almost crying.

"Help!" Shawn yelled. "Please!"

A few feet away:

"Chris, if you yell one more time, I swear I'll kill you." Rebecca warned.

"Yeah right, I'm so scared." Chris said. "That sounded like Shawn."

"My husband." Rebecca asked happily.

"No $hit Sherlock." Chris said pushing a branch out of his face. "Becky?"

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Doesn't this look like Torrie's shirt?" He questioned.

"Oh my god, yes...and that's Paul's watch." Rebecca replied picking up the gold watch, she remembered because she complimented on it earlier.

"I always liked it." He said putting it on.

"You could be wearing a dead man's watch." Rebecca chuckled. "I feel so bad...I was just with them." Rebecca said as tears started streaming down her cheek.

"It'll be okay, give me a hug." Chris opened his arms to her and she hugged him.

Here you go, another chapter. Review please and HELP! Thank you. So they are all in the same area just a little spaced out. Oh and, HELP. Is anyone reading Unfaithful? Any ideas? Kee-Kee


	7. Shut up!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and as far as I know, they own their selves. And I forgot last time to say Trish and John so, Stacy, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, Chris, Jessica, Shawn, Rebecca, Amy, Torrie, Trish and John.

"What if I never see my husband again?" Stephanie asked.

"I'd have no problem filling that part in your heart 'cause Trish isn't about to forgive me." John chuckled.

"You can't even compare yourself to Paul." She crossed her arms.

"I could too." John laughed.

"I'll be back...I need to walk, alone." Stephanie stood up.

"If you don't come back we'll look for you." Randy said.

"You better!" Stephanie walked off.

"We will princess." John smiled.

Few Miles Away:

"Becky?" Shawn said. She let Chris go and turned around.

"What happened?" She asked looking at his leg.

"You okay man?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing...really." Shawn said sucking up his pain.

"I don't think so." Rebecca said.

"Uh, you seen Jess?" Chris asked Shawn.

"Yeah, she left me on my butt because she heard you yelling...her and Stacy and Trish found each other when Jess left me the first time." Shawn explained sitting on a rock.

"Chris?" Jessica whispered.

"You've been yelling Chris for an hour and now you see him and you mumble." Trish chuckled as Chris turned around.

"Hey guys." Stacy said. "So, it's still hurt badly?"

"Yeah and I'm not talking to you." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Stace, what if he died or something?" Rebecca asked,

"Becky, please." Trish smiled.

"I thought you died." Jessica hugged her husband.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't." Chris frowned.

"I love you." Jessica kissed him.

"Get a room." Shawn yelled.

"At least my wife was happy to see me." Chris said.

"I'm really happy to see my husband." Rebecca frowned.

"I can see it on your face." Trish said sarcastically.

"When I found Shawn, he was screaming like a girl...I thought he was gonna cry." Jessica laughed.

"Not true." Shawn said.

"We believe you." Stacy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've gotta go." Rebecca crossed her legs.

"Me too." Jessica stood up.

"Let's go girls." Trish replied as her, Rebecca, Jessica and Stacy walked off.

"We'll be back." Stacy chuckled. "And Shawn, that's a promise."

"We're getting all dirty." Trish said.

"We know." Jessica turned to her.

"What are we gonna eat?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know but I am starved." Stephanie said getting their attention.

"Hey Steph." Rebecca hugged her.

"Hi. Where were you going?" Stephanie wondered.

"To find somewhere to make a ladies room." Stacy explained.

"Well I went at a tree." Steph laughed.

"That's nasty." Trish scrunched her nose up.

"Yeah, I know." Jessica looked at Stephanie awkwardly.

"Well I had to go." Stephanie said.

"Hey." Amy got their attention.

"Hey Ames." Trish hugged her.

"I found remains of the cruise and let me tell you, compared to this...it's paradise." Amy explained.

"Where is it?" Rebecca questioned.

"Somewhere back there, I was looking for Paul and Torrie." Amy explained.

"Well why wasn't Paul looking, he is the man." Trish asked.

"He hurt his arm and he wanted to but then I'd be stuck with Torrie and that wasn't gonna happen. He probably killed her by now." Amy laughed.

"My Paul?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Was there a bathroom?" Jessica inquired.

"Cause I gotta go." Rebecca frowned.

"I'm not sure." Amy said.

"Where is it?" Stacy asked.

"Go strait, whose gonna come with me to get Torrie and Paul?" Amy inquired.

"I am." Stephanie said.

"Yeah me too." Trish smiled.

"Okay so us three will go to cruise thingy while you three find Paul and Torrie?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Trish answered.

"Wait um, Randy and John are somewhere back there." Stephanie pointed.

"And my husband is where we left them." Rebecca said.

"And mines too." Jessica added in.

"So we'll get Randy, John, Chris, Shawn, Paul and Torrie." Amy said.

"I know where John and Randy are." Steph said.

"I know where Tor and Hunter are." Amy looked at her friends.

"Yeah and I know where Chris and Shawn are so we're good." Trish smiled.

"Right, so you three head that way." Amy said as they split up.

"I think we should get John and Randy first." Trish spoke up.

"That's only because he's your boyfriend and I wanna find my husband." Stephanie argued.

"Yeah and you wanna find your husband because he's your husband." Trish argued back.

"Well yeah...you and John aren't even at the 'I love you' stage yet." Stephanie raised her voice a little.

"Give me a good reason why we should find Paul first." Amy but in.

"Well I have something to tell him that's important." Stephanie said.

"Like what?" Trish questioned almost yelling.

"Like I'm pregnant." Stephanie whispered.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Well um, I am too." Trish said.

"No you're not." Stephanie giggled.

"Okay, so, I'm not pregnant but I still wanna find him." Trish said.

"I vote for Paul." Amy smiled at Stephanie.

"Stephanie, where the hell have you been?" Randy asked as him and John walked towards them.

"Oh, so we can Paul now." Trish giggled hugging John.

"You're not mad?" John questioned

"Well yeah but, you mean so much to me...I just...I don't know." Trish smiled.

"Alright, shut up, lets go." Stephanie said.

Please review, thanks for reading. _Kee-kee_


	8. Scheming

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

Stephanie, Amy, Trish, John, and Randy ended up finding Chris and Shawn before they found Paul which had Stephanie worried sick. "Where is he Amy?" Steph asked.

"He was right near that tree with Torrie." Amy pointed.

"Maybe we should go to that place thingy Amy found." Chris said.

"I am tired Steph." Randy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well go, I'll do it alone." Stephanie said.

"Look." Trish pointed to Torrie and Paul laying down together sleeping. Amy turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Chris, John...oh my God." Amy started.

"Look." Trish pointed they started to snicker.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked seriously turning around. Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned, this was so embarrassing. She was so obsessed with finding him and there he was laying down with another woman. They were kind of close together and well, it wasn't such a cute sight, in Stephanie's opinion, anyway.

"They look cute." John chuckled as Stephanie slapped him up side his head.

"Wait, Steph...he probably...got uh, sleepy." Shawn started as Stephanie grabbed a bush and hit Paul with it. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"Steph?" Paul asked rubbing his head.

"Yup, come on guys...I'm tired now." Stephanie said as everyone started to walk away.

"See what you did?" Paul questioned Torrie.

"I didn't do anything." She rolled her eyes and he shoved her, but no hard. "Oh my God." She pushed him.

"I can't stand you." Paul mumbled following everyone.

"Like I can stand you." She crossed her arms.

"Good going with Stephanie." John chuckled.

"I heard about what you, Stacy, Trish and Randy did. You know, its like you and Randy kissed each other, right." Paul laughed.

"So but your wife has kissed Eric Bishoff." Randy reminded him.

"It was apart of the show." Paul smiled.

"I tried to help you, man, but your wife is very stubborn woman." Shawn said patting his friend.

"Who are you telling?" Paul asked.

"I heard that jackass." Stephanie said and he rolled his eyes.

Later On:

Every man was sleep except for Randy. He stayed up with the girls who were sitting in a circle. "So Steph, how re you gonna punish Hunter?" Jessica asked.

"We weren't doing anything...I swear." Torrie said sighing; she was getting tired of this.

"Okay, so what. Steph still has to mess with him." Stacy chuckled.

"That's what you women-"Every lady glared at him.

"Mr. Orton, 'you women' well uh, we don't like that term!" Trish elbowed him.

"Okay, okay so why so you ladies like to punish men?" Randy asked,

"Because we got it like that." Amy laughed,

"Anyway, if Torrie helps me then we can get on with the plan." Stephanie smirked.

"Oh no, what do I have to do?" Torrie asked.

"Promise you'll do it first!" Rebecca perked up.

"Okay." Torrie ran her fingers through her hair.

"You have to act like you want Paul." Trish blurted out.

"Yeah, that." Stephanie agreed.

"Like how?" Torrie glanced around the circle.

"_Want _him." Stephanie smiled.

"Well since you're having so much fun I want to punish Shawn because lord knows he needs it." Rebecca said.

"Okay, I've got a plan!" Jessica got on her knees.

"Whoa!" Trish stopped her.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Randy." Trish said.

"He won't say anything, will you Randy?" Stacy asked inches from his face.

"Yeah 'cause if you do you have to answer to us." Amy said.

"No, what type of man do you think I am?" Randy looked at them.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Rebecca asked.

"I won't say anything." Randy whispered.

"Okay, get on with it." Stephanie pushed.

"SO here goes..." Jessica told everyone her scheme and they all agreed to it!

Please Review! Thanks people, for reading. Kee-kee


	9. Time To Play The Game

Just To Let You Know: I wish I did but I own nothing.

"John, you look extra sexy today." Rebecca eyed her prey; he looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Becky." John smiled.

"You know, Cena, I've had my eye on you for a while now." She ran her hand over his chest.

"Cool." He chuckled.

"I just," She bit her lip. "I can't imagine my life without you." Rebecca lied. John gave her a confused look and she nodded her head yes. "It's true, you are just so...fine."

A few feet away from them

"Hey Steph, how are you?" Shawn asked sitting on a rock next to her.

"I don't know." She turned around.

"What's up?" Shawn put an arm around her.

"You don't wanna know; it's silly." Stephanie pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked up at him.

"Yeah I do, go ahead." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"I like someone...other than my husband." Stephanie let her eyes get watery.

"But, um...you just got married." Shawn reminded her.

"Yes, I know and I've known this person for a while." Stephanie put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, who could it be?" Shawn questioned.

"You." Stephanie smiled, she saw Shawn's eyes open wide and she smirked. "You don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I felt." Stephanie got up and away.

"Bu, but Steph..." Shawn stuttered watching her walk away.

Just outside

"Oh God, Hunter you look hot." Torrie walked up to him as he starred at the sky.

"Torrie leave me alone." He glanced at her.

"Are you saying you aren't the least bit attracted to me?" Torrie stood in front of him.

"To...Torrie what? No, leave me alone." He stuttered.

"Hunter I know you like me and if you don't like me...I know you're attracted too me." Torrie inched her way towards him and smiled, just a few inches away from his face and on cue Stephanie walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey baby." Stephanie said looking at her nails, quickly, Torrie moved back and winked at Paul. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing Steph, I'll talk to you soon." Torrie smiled as she walked back.

"Wasn't she acting strange?" Stephanie asked arching an eyebrow.

"You know Torrie." Paul walked away to find his friends and talk to them.

Not too far away

"Remember how Vince got mad at us because we'd always mess up or something?" Trish sat in pretzel style across from Chris.

"Yeah, he said that if we didn't stop he was gonna give us a dollar for our performance and skip pay day." Chris smiled and she laughed.

"If he did that, I'd be so mad at you." Trish's smile faded and looked at Chris. "You have nice eyes." She complimented.

"Thanks Stratus." Chris chuckled.

"I really like you, _Jericho._" Trish smiled atarring him in his eyes.

"I like you too, Trish, you my home girl...probably my best female friend...besides my wife." Chris smiled.

"No, see...you don't get it. I like you and I know you're captivated by me because most men are. Anyway, I do like you...I like you a lot." Trish got up and walked away.

By the water

"I thought that was you, what are you doing over here?" Randy put his hands in his pockets and she looked at him, she was crying. She didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around him. This was not apart of the plan. "Are you okay?"

"No, I just realized how many thing's I've taken for granted and the one person I truly love is..." She looked at the sky and her tears continued to fall. "I just, I don't know..."

"Amy, it's okay...it'll be okay." Randy rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

Stacy looked over at Jessica and frowned. "Weren't we supposed to be the virtuous ones?" Stacy questioned eyeing Amy. Stacy walked off and Jessica followed. "Randy knows what's going on and so does she, so why the hell are they in each others arms? This was not apart of the 'scheme' we were not gonna get our hands dirty but you know what as Hunter always says, it's time to play the game." Stacy said as Jessica agreed.

Please review! Thanks for reading...I know it's short but I'll update soon. Kee-kee


	10. WWE TV Paying Off

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

"Ladies, now...Randy too." Stacy said. The men were trying to find something to eat and it was getting dark by now. She made Randy stay behind. Stacy gave everyone time to finish doing whatever they were doing and then after a few minutes every lady and Randy were waiting. Amy's head was in her hands and she was still crying.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"Okay, I am not gonna ask anyone what they were doing because frankly, I don't care. I wanna know what you two were doing by the water?" Stacy looked at Randy and Amy.

"What, Stace what are talking about." Randy questioned. Amy looked up at her oddly.

"Jess, Amy, you and myself weren't gonna do anything except make sure things run smoothly. Why were you two together? Amy, you claim you don't wanna be involved." Stacy glared at her.

"Stacy, will you stop the drama? I don't like Randy and I will never like him and you of all people should know that I love Matt and Matt only." Amy stood up. "You have your 'boyfriend' but I don't have my fiancé so will you please shut up?" Amy walked off and everyone looked at Stacy.

"See Stace? That's where envy gets you!" Randy stood up and followed her. Stacy looked at her friends and they were looking at the ground and then she walked away.

"Should I or do you think she wants to be alone?" Trish asked watching Stacy walk.

"No, I wanna talk to you... I saw you with Chris." Jessica looked over at Trish.

"Jessica, it was apart of the plan." Trish laughed.

"You're being totally immature about this." Stephanie looked at the blondes standing in front of her.

"You shouldn't be talking, you should've seen Torrie's boobs pushed against your husbands chest." Jessica looked over at Torrie.

"Jessica shut up." Rebecca stood up.

"No, you shut up, Becky.... I saw you with John." Trish glared at her.

"No, don't even change the subject." Jess said.

"Torrie were your boobs on my husbands chest?" Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

"Not completely." Torrie laughed. "Jessica, you started this."

"Torrie just because you like to show your boobs to the man you said you find attractive, don't blame me." Jessica eyed her.

"You have secret crush on my husband?" Stephanie raised her voice.

"Look, let's stop the yelling." Rebecca advised.

"Rebecca please, I see the way you look at John." Stacy said coming back.

"Stacy, you are the jealous little girlfriend who loves to play the victim and can't you realize Amy is heartbroken?" Trish went off.

"Wasn't I asking you why you were all up on my husband?" Jessica asked Trish.

"I do not like him...he's my friend." Trish yelled.

"Don't yell at me." Jessica yelled.

"But you're yelling at her." Stephanie spoke up.

"Stephanie I saw you with Shawn." Rebecca whispered just so Stephanie could hear her.

"Okay, Rebecca, I have a husband, why would I want Shawn?" Stephanie turned around to face her.

"Are you trying to say my husband has flaws or something?" Rebecca questioned.

"Shawn has a lot of those." Paul laughed walking up to them.

"No he doesn't." Rebecca said.

"Shut up, Hunter." Torrie yelled.

"Don't yell at my husband." Stephanie eyed Torrie.

"I yell at whoever the hell I want, Stephanie." Torrie walked up to her.

"Okay, okay...Torrie stop." Rebecca said.

"Yeah it's not that serious." Paul looked at them.

"How the hell would you know?" Trish asked.

"Trish, shut it." Jessica glared at her.

"No you Jessica, I don't like Chris." Trish eyed her.

"And I don't like John." Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Just like I don't even find Shawn to be attractive." Stephanie added in.

"Steph, what are trying to imply?" Rebecca asked.

"She likes me and not your husband." Paul smiled.

"Right and I don't like your husband Steph." Torrie lowered her voice.

"Yeah you do, you were all over me." Paul looked at her.

"I can't even stand you." Torrie eyed him.

"But you admitted you were attracted to him." Jessica said.

"Jessica, shut up." Stephanie and Trish said in unison.

"Me?" Jessica put her hand on her chest.

"Yes you, you're the one who started this mess." Trish said.

"No it was actually Rebecca." Stephanie told her calmed down.

"But you guys went along with it." Rebecca frowned.

"Where is everyone else?" Jessica asked Paul.

"They told me to come see if you ladies and Randy were okay, they'll be back soon." Paul sat down.

"Steph, come with me." Trish stood up.

"We'll be back." Stephanie said and her and Trish started to walk away.

"Stacy, we need to talk." Randy said coming towards them with Amy behind.

"Fine." Stacy got up and the walked away. Rebecca, Torrie, Jessica and Paul looked at each other.

"Keep your eyes off of me Torrie." Paul said.

"Shut up." Torrie gave him the finger.

"When?" He asked annoyingly.

"I'm married." Torrie stood up.

"I hate you." Paul said.

"Hate you more." Torrie walked away to find Stephanie and Trish.

Amy, Stacy and Randy

"Look, Stace, I swear I don't like him...I think he's cute though." Amy laughed. "Girl, you know I'd give my life for Matt Hardy."

"Yeah, I know." Stacy smiled. "But, I wouldn't care if you went with Randy."

"I don't like him." Amy looked at Randy.

"Me either." Stacy smiled and they walked off together.

"What the hell?" Randy asked.

Few feet away

"Steph, you okay." Trish asked.

"I'm fine." Stephanie giggled.

"You told him yet?" Trish crossed her legs.

"No, I didn't." Stephanie looked up.

"So Randy is out of the picture." Stacy laughed walking towards her friends.

"You know, I really do miss Matt and those were real tears." Amy sat down.

"I know." Trish giggled.

"Guys, I really do miss him." Amy looked at the floor.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a strait face?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph, we did it." Torrie walked towards them.

"I know." Stephanie smiled.

"Good job." Torrie and Stephanie hugged.

"This was all for Randy." Stacy smiled thinking of her boy toy. "So Trish were you all up on Chris?"

"Well no, I didn't even touch him...acting on WWE TV is surely paying off." The three laughed.

Please review!! Kee-kee


	11. Okay, Fine

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and nothing, just the idea.

"Now that Randy is out of the picture we can get on with things." Rebecca smirked looking at her friends.

"Tomorrow, same place." Stephanie stood up and they all walked into the piece of the cruise.

"You heard that?" Randy looked over at Shawn.

"Yeah I did." Shawn stood up strait but then bent over, his leg was still hurting.

"I think it's time to get dirty, come on." Randy chuckled, the two walked over to Paul and Chris.

"Boys, we have some news." Shawn sat down and smiled.

"What?" Chris asked.

"The girls were playing a joke on us." Randy smiled. "Some one came on to you guys am I right?"

"Yeah, Torrie came on to me." Paul chuckled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but she doesn't like you." Shawn chuckled.

"What's up?" John asked.

"We are gonna get the girls back, they were trying..." Shawn started but then they heard someone clearing their throat.

"So planning to get us back, eh?" Torrie asked,.

"You won't say anything will you?" Randy gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on." John smiled.

"You have to do something for me." Torrie smiled.

"Anything." Chris blurted out.

"Fine." Torrie sat down and they continued to go through with their plans.

This is a really short chapter but I decided it should be a chapter alone.


	12. Meet Courtney!

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I own no one and nothing.

Amy sat there looking up at the sky with Torrie at her side who was daydreaming. She couldn't help but think she was in this world alone and having to live life by herself because now she didn't have Matt to share life with. She kinda thought there wasn't a purpose for living because now she didn't have her love. She took for granted every moment they had together and now she had to live knowing she could have been a nicer person or sweeter at times. Now, she had to deal with it but it was really hard for her.

"Torrie, Amy...what are you doing?" Stephanie asked sitting next to her.

"Well, I kinda just remembered that, well I don't have Matt anymore." Amy looked down at her engagement ring and balled her hand up in a fist. Silent tears streamed down her cheek and Stephanie wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah, I know." Stephanie started crying as well, she tried to hide it for a while but it's okay to cry some time.

"How about we be strong together?" Torrie asked.

"Deal." Stephanie whispered.

"Hey sexy." Shawn put his hand on Stephanie's shoulder; she wiped her tears away and turned around. "You wanna talk?"

"Sure." Stephanie said as she followed him.

"Hi you two." Paul sat in the middle of them.

"Hi ass...I mean hey sexy." Torrie smiled.

"Shut up." He frowned.

"I'll leave you two alone because the love is so strong..." Amy said sarcastically and walked away.

"Amy!" Shawn yelled, she turned around.

"What do you want now?" Amy asked annoyed.

"Stephanie passed out." Shawn looked at her and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Come." She followed him and Stephanie was sitting on the ground rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine." Stephanie answered as she stood up. She felt a little light headed and fell forward.

"No you're not..." Shawn picked her up and walked towards the shipwreck Amy found to find Rebecca, Chris, Jessica, Stacy, Randy, Trish, John and an unfamiliar person laughing.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Jessica asked.

"She fainted." Amy informed.

"I'm okay." Stephanie put her hand on her head.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Why were you all laughing?" Amy asked.

"Meet Courtney." John smirked starring at the red headed beauty standing next to Trish.

I'm sorry for the short chapter again but I'm kinda stuck. Any ideas? Please review. Kee-kee


	13. Thinking of Eliminating Courtney

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.  
"Courtney?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Courtney smiled.

"So what was so funny?" Shawn questioned.

"Can you believe we're not stranded?" John asked.

"I feel like a jackass." Randy looked down.

"What?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Chris laughed.

"Hey." Torrie smiled.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Stephanie fainted." Jessica said .

"Baby, are you okay?" He knelt down next to her.

"I'm fine." Stephanie smiled.

"No obviously there's something wrong." Paul pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Paul, really, I'm fine." Stephanie assured him.

"Paul Levesque? Ahhh!!!!!" Courtney yelled, Paul's jaw dropped and she ran into his opened arms. Stephanie scoffed as Torrie helped her stand up and Courtney threw herself on her husband.

"And, who are you to my..."She shifted her gaze to Paul. "Husband?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph this is my girlfriend..." Stephanie put her hands on her hips. "My EX-girlfriend." He corrected himself.

"Oh, that's what I thought." Stephanie said.

"So what happened?" Amy asked.

"Come." Courtney chuckled, the walked with her to a small motor boat. They got in and they sat down.

Thirty minutes later:

"John, I swear...I'd literally snatch your eyes out of your sockets if you don't keep them off of her." Trish whispered in his ear, he nodded slowly and looked at his sneakers. "Got that?"

"Yeah baby." John gave her a phony smile as Courtney came next to them and sat in between them. She put an arm around Trish and leaned in.

"Because your man is tired of the typical blonde bitch, don't get all touchy because he's attracted to a real woman." Courtney whispered and then she got up and walked over to Chris, Randy, Paul and Shawn and continued chatting. Trish's jaw dropped and she glanced at Stephanie.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I say we eliminate the bitch." Jessica said.

"Exactly my thoughts." Trish chuckled.

"Did she say anything to you guys?" Rebecca asked.

"To me? Yeah, what'd she say to you?" Trish asked.

"She said, 'Isn't it funny how Shawn's eyes won't stay off of my body?' I wanted to snatch her red hair out of her scalp." Rebecca frowned.

"Don't be hating on the redheads." Amy chuckled.

"She told me that Randy looked so damn good and that I better watch out." Stacy said joining the conversation.

"If she says anything to me, I swear I will attack her." Stephanie added.

"Get a punch for me." Rebecca said.

"Sure I will." Stephanie laughed.

"Steph, you can't be fighting...let me handle it." Trish smirked.

"Why can't she?" Jessica asked.

"She's pregnant." Trish blurted out.

"Trish!" Stephanie whined.

I'll update soon, promise. Please review.


	14. One Hitta Quitta

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Randy, you know I love you right?" Stacy asked moving her hair out of her face; the boat was fast and her hair was blowing in the wind.

"Yeah baby, I love you too." Randy chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure...you'd never cheat on me, right?" Stacy questioned.

"No, never." He answered.

"Oh, you keep your eyes off of her for me?" Stacy asked looking at Courtney strut around.

"I wasn't looking at her, at least I wasn't looking at her right now..." Randy smirked and Stacy slapped his chest. "No, seriously, I was looking at Steph's face change colors."

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Well yeah, it's sorta greenish, sounds weird right?" Randy asked laughing.

"Oh my God, I'll be right back." Stacy stood up and walked over to Stephanie and Torrie. "You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Stephanie took a deep breath.

"Ewe." Torrie scrunched her nose up.

"Shut up." Stephanie said.

"You're Paul's wife aren't you?" Courtney asked smiling.

"Yeah." Stephanie said looking up, her stomach was twisting and turning; she felt nauseous.

"Oh...you do know that him and I had a wild past, right?" Courtney sat down next to her as Stephanie put her head in her lap.

"I've heard." Steph answered not looking up at her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'd do anything to get it back." Courtney smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Stacy said sarcastically.

"I'm two seconds from slapping the taste right out of your mouth but I think I might I have to take a rain check..." Stephanie stood up. "Is there a bathroom?"

"Yeah, over there." Courtney pointed, Stephanie looked over to the bathroom and from where she was standing it looked like a long way.

"Come on." Stacy stood up and the three of them walked over to the bathroom.

"Yo, Courtney." John called, she turned around and smiled. "Hey, what's up?" John asked smiling.

"Nothing really." Courtney smiled.

"Are we almost there?" Trish asked.

"We'll be there soon." Courtney smiled.

"We better be." Stephanie mumbled walking past her over to Paul and Chris.

"Your wife is sick." Stacy blurted out, Paul chuckled.

"I know how she can get." Paul smirked at her.

"No ass clown, she means sick...like ill." Chris chuckled.

"Oh yeah...I knew that." Paul chuckled.

"No you didn't." Torrie frowned.

"I'm fine, I swear." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, okay." He kissed her cheek.

"I think she's faking." Courtney frowned as she walked up to them. "She'd probably do anything to get your attention as any woman would."

"Not this woman." Torrie chuckled.

"One, I have his attention and two, if you don't back off..." Stephanie started to get mad.

"Steph, just come on." Stacy said.

"Fine." Stephanie walked to the other side of the very small boat next to Jessica and Rebecca.

"I thought you were gonna get her with the one hitta quitta!" Trish chuckled walking over to Stephanie.

"You should have did it." Rebecca crossed her legs.

"I should have right?" Stephanie asked.

"What's with the bitchy look?" Jessica asked.

"She's sick." Stacy chuckled.

"It's probably the morning sickness kicking in." Trish teased.

"You don't even wanna know..." Stephanie frowned.


	15. I'm Scared!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and nothing.

"Jessica?" Chris asked.

"Rebecca, Stacy, Amy what are we talking about?" Jessica asked turning her back to her husband.

"Why can't we beat her up or throw her overboard?" Stacy questioned, she was really serious.

"Stace, we can't do that because we need her and this boat." Amy said with a small smile on her face.

"Very True." Rebecca chuckled.

"You're not talking to me, or something?" Chris asked.

"Uh, if I answer you I'd be talking to you..." Jessica answered.

"You're talking to him." Rebecca whispered.

"Oh...girls, come on..." Jessica said as the boat came to a halt.

"Courtney, what the hell?" Trish asked.

"Ooh, that can't be good..." Courtney's face scrunched up.

"What the hell do you mean, 'this can't be good'?" Trish asked mocking Courtney by tangling a piece of hair with her finger.

"Shut up." Courtney frowned.

"Me?" Trish asked, Stephanie put her hand on her shoulder.

"Trish, come on." Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah, calm down." John rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, John." Trish huffed.

"Ha." Randy teased John.

"Shut up, Randy, your girl can't even stand you right now." John said.

"We've got a minor problem." Courtney spoke up.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"I didn't refill on the gas before I left sorry." Courtney said looking down.

"All is forgiven." Randy smirked at her.

"Thank you Randy." Courtney smiled.

"You're welcome." Randy gave her that gorgeous smile and she felt like she was gonna melt.

"Randy, your eyes are just so...attractive." Courtney grinned.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Stacy crossed her arms.

"Me too." Paul smirked.

"The bathroom's over there." Courtney pointed.

"Guys, I think the boat is sinking." Stephanie said.

"It is..." Paul looked around.

"We're gonna die." Torrie frowned.

"We're not gonna de." Rebecca laughed.

"Well I don't know how to swim." Torrie looked over at her.

"Ooh..." Jessica said.

"Okay, who knows how to swim?" Paul asked.

"I do but I don't want to..." Stephanie looked down at the water.

"Princess, you need to stop being all high and mighty because you're not..." Courtney said/

"But I will." Stephanie looked Courtney in her eyes. "And shut up."

"Everyone except Torrie and myself can swim." Trish looked around.

"I can't either." Courtney raised her hand.

"Well you can drown." Trish glared at her.

"I was thinking the same exact thing." Stephanie chuckled.

"You guys can go to hell...I might...die." Courtney whispered the last word.

"I'll help you Courtney." John smiled.

"I can't swim ass hole." Trish punched him.

"Oh...sorry?" John asked.

"You better be." Torrie looked over at him.

"We should start swimming soon." Rebecca said.

"I'm scared." Shawn finally said something.

Please review!! I'm begging....


	16. Uh, you gaining weight?

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and nothing.

"You're scared?" Paul asked his friend of many, many years.

"Well, uh...yeah." Shawn nodded his head yes.

"You're acting like a chick." John said taking off of his shirt.

"And how do they act?" Trish questioned.

"Oh God." Courtney whispered as Chris, Shawn and Paul took their shirts off right after John. "This is heaven." Courtney looked at them.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Randy smirked.

"Randy!" Stacy hit his arm.

"Why you so abusive?" Randy asked jokingly. "Ladies, I'm sorry, you can't look at me..."

"Randy, shut up." Amy frowned.

"Look...there's a hole." Jessica pointed out.

"Thanks a lot, Courtney." Rebecca glared at her.

"Um...are there life jacket thingies?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh...how do they look?" Courtney asked.

"Stupid question." Torrie chuckled.

"Courtney...they are orange!" Trish raised her voice.

"Oh...here...I have a lot of them." Courtney said walking over to a corner, she walked back dragging a big brown bag behind her. "Here they are." Courtney said patting the bag and a soon as her hand touched the bag dust flew around. "You do the honors, Trish." Courtney smirked as she cleared her throat.

"I'll do it...I mean, the boat IS sinking." Amy said opening the bag. "There are large, small and medium." Everyone got a jacket except Stephanie, she was a little busy in the bathroom.

"Alright, let's go." Amy smiled as John and Chris to jumped out of the boat.

"Is it cold?" Jessica asked.

"Nope." John chuckled.

"You sure?" Trish asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, baby...I'm sure." John smiled.

"Wait, where's Steph?" Torrie questioned.

"Somewhere where we aren't." Courtney answered sarcastically.

"I'm right here." Stephanie said.

"The boat is sinking, come on." Courtney rushed as everyone made their way out of the boat except her, Stephanie and Paul.

"There's only small and large." Trish said hanging onto John.

"Here, small or large?" Paul asked. "Small." He answered his question.

"You sure?" Courtney smiled.

"One minute." Stephanie pushed Courtney over and then put the jacket on. "Come do this..."

"You just zip it together." Paul said fixing the life jacket on his wife.

"You bitch!" Courtney yelled as she grabbed on to Randy.

"You're the bitch." Stacy pushed her and she started to float away.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled.

"I'm scared." Shawn grabbed onto his wife.

"Shawn I swear..." Rebecca puckered her brow.

"Stephanie, on." Amy urged.

"We're coming." Paul said trying to tighten Stephanie's jacket. "Uh...you gaining weight?" He whispered; her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up." Stephanie fixed the jacket herself and jumped in the water.

Please review.


	17. Making up

Just to let you know: I own nothing at all.

"Oh my God, Randy, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Courtney said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome." Randy chuckled eyeing her.

"Randy." Stacy screeched pushing her wet hair back.

"Sorry baby." Randy kissed her cheek.

"You strait?" Torrie asked her friend as she took her drenched shirt off.

"I'm fine, you?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay...I miss Billy though." Torrie said looking down.

"I miss Matt." Amy chuckled.

"Totally understand." Torrie smiled.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked her husband.

"I'm fine." Shawn smiled at her as she wiped dangling pieces of her dripping wet hair out of her face.

"You better be." Paul chuckled taking in a deep breath.

"I'm glad we're all here." Chris smiled as Jessica helped him take the jacket off. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah." Jessica smiled getting on her toes to kiss his lips.

"Please stop." Courtney scrunched her nose up and started to remove her clothes because they were all wet.

"Yeah, please." Amy said sitting down on the sand as she took her shirt off.

"Randy, I don't know why you helped her." Stephanie whispered glaring at Courtney.

"Me either, Randy." Stacy frowned as she took her safety jacket off.

"Guys, please...I said that I was sorry." Courtney looked around the group.

"Your whiney voice is irking my last nerve." Trish said bending over, putting her hands on her knees.

"Not her first, but her last." John remarked.

"Shut up." Trish said.

"Sorry." John smirked at her as he removed his life jacket. Trish's inner woman wanted to pounce on him but the other wanted to strangle him and Courtney.

"I'm sick of you, John and you too, Courtney!" Trish looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Trish, leave her alone." Paul spoke up for Courtney.

"Hunter, shush." Stephanie put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"No one likes her and we all have reason not to like her..." Stacy said.

"Yup." Stephanie agreed glancing over to Stacy and than back to Paul. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Paul kissed her forehead.

"Just wanted to make sure." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, you don't look like you're gaining weight, baby." Paul smirked and she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." Stephanie whispered.

"Okay, okay...lets start walking." Courtney said a little agitated.

"Fine." Paul took her hand and they all started to walk. "I love you too."

"Blah, blah, blah." Amy rolled her eyes. Part of that was probably jealousy, she was missing Matt and everyone else had their lover how come she couldn't have hers? She put her head down and Torrie put her arm around her

"How come you don't like Courtney?" John asked Stacy and Trish.

"Do you see the way she flirts with my...MY boyfriend?" Stacy asked.

"Oh..." John nodded. "And you?" He asked his girl friend casually putting his arm around her waist,

"You're trying to be so sweet, aren't you?" Trish asked kissing his cheek.

"You know how I do." He chuckled.

"Maybe I should go make up with my boyfriend." Stacy said walking over to Randy. She stood in front of him and starred at him.

"What? What did I do now?" Randy chuckled; out of nowhere she kissed him.

"Randy, I love you..." Stacy smiled.

Please review. Kee-kee


	18. Oh my God!

Just to let you know: I own nothing at all.

"Love you too." Randy kissed her.

"Good." Stacy smiled looking up at his blue eyes. He smirked at her and she felt like she was going to melt in his arms.

"Awe." Trish giggled. "That is so sweet."

"Oh God, Trish..." Stacy chuckled as Randy wrapped his arm around her.

"Aren't they so cute?" Trish asked looking up at John. He looked down and smiled at her.

"We're a better looking couple, especially because you're so sexy and well...just look at me." John whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"Yeah, one of a kind." Trish smirked.

"You two are full of it." Courtney intervened getting in the middle of them.

"Why, thank you." Trish looked at the redhead.

"It's not a compliment." Courtney shook her head and her damp hair shook too.

"Well we'd consider it one, right?" John asked his girlfriend.

"Right." Trish chuckled linking arms with him.

"Whatever." Courtney walked to Amy and Torrie. "We're the only single ones, huh?"

"No, not really." Torrie said.

"What do you mean?" Courtney questioned.

"Her husband, Kidman and my fiance Matt are...missing." Amy said looking down.

"So....how does Kidman look? It sounds kind of sexy...and Matt? How does he look?" Courtney asked looking at the sky.

"Shut up..." Amy and Torrie said in unison.

"ME?" Courtney stopped in her tracks.

"You know, you're the type of..." Amy started, she looked over at Torrie. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Bitch? Slut? Hoe?" Torrie chuckled.

"Yeah...it's bitches like you who are making it hard for us red heads." Amy smirked.

"Anyway..." Courtney said walking away, over to Jessica, Chris, Shawn and Rebecca. "Hi."

"Hello, Courtney." Shawn said looking up from his wife.

"Hi." Rebecca smiled.

"So...everyone is making up?" Courtney asked.

"What does it look like?" Jessica asked.

"Yes is your answer." Chris said.

"Hurray!" Courtney said sarcastically. She decided to walk by herself because she had already tried to separate Paul and Stephanie but she had no luck.

"Um, I'm tired." Stephanie looked at her husband and he smiled.

"Of what?" Paul asked.

"I'm sleepy, really sleepy." She chuckled putting her hands in the back pockets of her damp blue jean shorts. Her face reddened, she stopped and looked down.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." Stephanie nervously chuckled.

"I know there's something wrong because you wouldn't be looking like that...I know, I'm your husband." He put an arm around her.

"No, it's nothing..." Stephanie smiled moving her hands to her front pockets and she felt a shadow of relief over come her. "Um, I have stuff in my pockets, a lot of things..." She started to take them out. "Ketchup...when I was eating French fries." She chuckled. "I have...gum and a paper clip."

"Give me a piece." She gave him a questioning look. "Please." Paul asked.

"Here." Stephanie gave him a piece of juicy fruit and they started to giggle. "It's all soggy..." She grinned as she put a piece in her mouth.

"I know..." He laughed chewing a piece.

"Can I join?" Courtney smiled.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Stephanie said walking over to Stacy. "Hi Randy...can I steal Stace for a second?"

"Only for a second." Randy smirked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, whatever." Stephanie said watching Randy walk over to her husband.

"What's up?" Stacy smiled.

"Hold this for me." Stephanie said giving her a stick wrapped in a zip lock bag.

"This is your pregnancy test thingy?" Stacy asked pushing a few hairs out of her face.

"Yeah, get rid of it...I didn't tell him yet." Stephanie glanced over at Paul and then to Stacy.

"Problem solved." Stacy smiled putting it in her pocket.

"You better _get rid of it_." Stephanie said emphasizing the last few words.

"I will, I will." Stacy continued smiling as they walked over to Randy and Paul.

"Oh My God!! Stace, Randy, Steph, Hunter, Trish..." A familiar voice screeched, they turned around and their eyes went big.

Please review! And, When Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head is being CHANGED. New name and everything. The last few chapters were not...good; I didn't like them too much. Anyway, thank you for reading. Kee-kee


	19. Rena!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Rena?" Stephanie asked looking at the blonde diva in kaki shorts and a red bikini top.

"Oh my God...where the hell did you come from?" Randy asked.

"Steph, your dad is going nuts." Rena told her pushing her sunglasses up on her head. "I'm here rescuing you." She chuckled showing her muscles.

"Thank you." Stacy hugged her. "I need a facial, a massage...I need a pedicure and a manicure...you don't understand."

"I agree with you." Torrie said looking at her finger nails.

"Oh, me too...me too." Rena agreed. "You guys like, you really smell."

"Why thank you." Shawn laughed putting his arm around her.

"Ewe." Rena frowned.

"There's food right?"Stephanie asked as they all hugged.

"Yeah, Steph." Rena nodded.

"I honestly thought we were gonna die." Jessica said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I mean putting our lives in her hands." Trish looked at Courtney.

"True." Rebecca agreed.

"Were you even trying to find us?" John questioned.

"Uh, yeah. We've been looking for you all for hours." She giggled eyeing them all.

"We?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I was with Eddie, Dawn and Nidia." Rena chuckled.

"Oh. On your feet?" Jessica spoke up.

"No, a jeep...They are all in it and they disagreed with me walking. I did it anyway though." Rena answered.

"Did you refill on gas when you left?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, what dummy doesn't?" Rena asked.

"That one." Amy pointed to Courtney.

"Where are you all?" Paul asked.

"In a town? Really small one at that." Rena answered taking her cell phone out.

"You better not be kidding." Chris said seriously.

"I'm sure she's not." Torrie smirked.

"I am not, I swear." Rena smiled. "Hey, uh, Vince...it's me, Sable...guess who I found." She asked. "I'm with Chris, Jessica, Shawn, Rebecca, John, Trish, Randy, Amy, Torrie, Stacy, Paul and...yes Stephanie...some other girl is here too....yeah Steph's in one piece...yes you can speak to her."

"Hi daddy." Stephanie said like a little girl. "I'm fine, we are all fine except Shawn hurt his leg and Paul hurt his arm but everyone is fine." Stephanie answered her fathers questions. "Is there any good food?" Stephanie asked as Torrie snatched the phone. "Hey."

"Is my husband there?" Torrie asked. "Oh, thank God...tell him I love him." Amy took the phone.

"Hi Mr. McMahon.... yeah, is Matt there?" Amy asked. "Okay, tell him I love him so much and..."

"Yes, this is Chris...do we have rooms in like, hotels?"Chris asked. "Good."After everybody spoke to Vince, Sable called Nidia and she said she's be there soon.

"Did you guys think you were like, survivors?" Sable laughed.

"Rena, please." Torrie said.

"I though Matt was dead." Amy complained with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Courtney and you are?" Courtney extended her hand out to Rena and they shook hands.

"I'm Rena." She chuckled.

"Oh." Courtney smiled. Everyone heard an engine and stood up.

"That'd be them." Rena chuckled.

"Come on." Eddie yelled, his accent being so adorable.

"This is so surreal." Chris said.

"Oh my God, I thought you were all dead." Dawn said seriously.

"Dawn, that's your bosses daughter, you sure you wanna be wishing death on her?" Eddie chuckled.

"I don't care what you say, I wanna get in and just go..." Stephanie said.

"Me too." John agreed opening the door.

"Thanks baby." Trish kissed his cheek and got in.

"Steph, is that gum you're chewing?" Shawn asked frowning.

Please Review.


	20. Girls vrs Boys again

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Shawn, are you still not speaking to me?" Stephanie asked turning around.

"I just can't believe that you had gum and I think we're the hungriest group of people in the world and you didn't share." Shawn put his hand on his chest.

"I am sorry." Stephanie said.

"You didn't even share with your husband did you?" Shawn asked. Stephanie turned to Paul and smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna be the one everyone is angry with." Stephanie whispered then turning to Shawn. "Of course I shared with him, he was the one who said for us not to share."

"Hey." Paul nudged her.

"Paul, you sell out!" Chris said.

"Are we lost?" Torrie asked.

"Lost, mamacita? Eddie Gurrero doesn't get LOST!" Eddie said.

"So what? Are we misplaced?" Trish asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I like those form of words better." Eddie chuckled.

"Come on, let me drive Eddie." Nidia said.

"What? I know what I'm doing." Eddie said confidently.

"Yeah right." John snickered.

"I think you should let Nidia drive." Stacy said.

"I think women should be seen and not heard while in a car." Eddie frowned pulling over.

"That's funny." Randy laughed.

"No it isn't." Jessica screeched.

"Women can do anything men can." Torrie said opening the door so Nidia can climb over her.

"Women can do _everything _men can do." Stephanie said dragging the word 'everything'.

"And more." Stacy said.

"I personally think the man should be in charge." Courtney smirked.

"I personally think you're a disgrace to the female race." Trish said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Amy snickered.

"Women are the worst in sports and there's always a man better..." Chris smiled.

"Excuse me? I don't see you flipping off ropes." Amy said.

"Women are physically and mentally better then men. Point blank." Stephanie said.

"Just cause you can say all those big words it doesn't mean your better." Eddie told Stephanie as he climbed in. "It's kinda funky in here."

"Shut up." Torrie said closing the door behind him.

"Men are so egotistical, too." Rebecca said.

"Us?" Paul gasped sarcastically.

"I know, right? "Shawn asked.

"Yeah, right." Dawn answered.

"When women are wrong and their men proves it, you just say 'oh'." John spoke up.

"But then when we're wrong they make up apologize." Randy added.

"Have I ever done that?" Stacy asked.

"Yes!" Randy answered.

"Okay, back to our discussion earlier, women are needed in every way including making this world...expand." Amy said.

"Yup, to have children, men do nothing." Torrie smiled.

"You were discussing that? I know you guys won with that argument..." Eddie said looking at Chris, Shawn, John, Paul and Randy.

"I wouldn't say so." Stephanie giggled.

"Women are also mean." Eddie smirked.

"Not true." Dawn said.

"Yeah they are." Paul smiled.

"That's categorizing." Rebecca said.

"Okay, um, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque is mean." Paul laughed.

"Hey, how am I mean?" Stephanie asked.

"In many ways." Paul chuckled. "Don't you hate when they pick fights with you."

"Hey, just because Steph's moody it doesn't mean every woman is mean." Trish smirked.

"Whose side are you on?" Stephanie asked.

Please Review.


	21. WE'RE HERE!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

"We're here so wake up." Nidia yelled as she took the keys out of the ignition. She looked at the huge hotel and then back to her friends all over the place sleeping.

"I stayed up..." Amy whispered. "I can't wait for a hot steamy shower."

"Me either." Trish said stretching. "Torrie, open the door."

"Hmm?" Torrie turned her head, not opening her eyes yet.

"Open the door." Trish said.

"We're here." Nidia repeated.

"We are?" Jessica whispered.

"Yes." Amy smiled.

"Wake up, baby." Jessica said to her husband.

"I'm getting up." Chris rubbed his eyes.

"Okay...wake every one up." Torrie said getting out. "My legs!"

"Cramped up?" Trish asked getting out behind her.

"Yeah." Torrie smiled. "We can go in?"

"I guess so." Nidia smiled.

"Here already?" Rena asked, yawning.

"Yup." Jessica answered sitting up.

"Steph, get up..." Amy said.

"While your at it get your friends up too..." Nidia chuckled.

"Okay, okay..." Stephanie mumbled. "Wake up." She said shaking Shawn's arm instead of waking up he whacked her hand away. "Hey." She frowned.

"Turn the lights on." Torrie said.

"Good idea." Nidia smiled putting the lights on.

"Hey, what the hell?" John asked rather loudly.

"Shut up, ass clown." Chris said.

"Ass clown?" Stephanie laughed trying to get up.

"We are here, John, so get up." Trish told him.

"Well if Stephanie would get her big butt out of my face..." John smirked.

"John shush." Stephanie hit his arm. "Get up Gurrero."

"Mmm." Eddie shifted his body in a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Eddie!" John pushed him.

"What?" Eddie mumbled.

"Get out." Stephanie urged.

"We're here?" Shawn asked.

"Yes we are and if Eddie would get out we'd all be able to get out." John said putting his hands on his head.

"Wake up your friend." Stephanie pointed to Paul.

"Me?" Shawn asked. "You didn't share with me..."

"Shawn please." Jessica mumbled. "Paul wake up."

"Steph, not now." Paul mumbled.

"Get up Eddie!" John yelled.

"Oh, we're here." Eddie smirked sarcastically as he got out of the car.

"Yes we are." Stephanie followed him.

"Thank you." John said getting out.

"Paul, get up!" Shawn shook his arm.

"Huh? Oh." Paul yawned getting out.

"Rebecca, get up!" Shawn yelled.

"You don't have to be so loud." She frowned as she slowly slid out of the car.

"Thanks." Shawn smiled as he got out.

"Everyone out?" Amy asked.

"No, Chris fell asleep again and Courtney is laying on my shoulder." Jessica complained.

"So that's one important person." Trish chuckled.

"Christopher Irvine, get up!" She yelled.

"I am." He said stretching than getting out.

"Thank you, husband...very much appreciated." Jessica said sarcastically then waking up Courtney.

"I'm up." Courtney yawned following Jessica out.

"Again, everyone out?" Amy chuckled.

"Yeah, come on." Nidia smiled as everyone followed her into the hotel. "Everybody has a room." Nidia informed.

"Duh." Rena said sleepily.

"Thank God." Trish said sitting on a plump sofa. "This feels sooo good." She closed her eyes so she could absorb the moment.

Later:

"Matt?" Amy whispered opening the hotel door slowly, she peeked her head in not seeing anything. She turned the lights on, she saw two love seats and a TV. "Hello?" She asked. "I know he didn't fall asleep and he didn't know if I was dead or alive 'cause if he did, I swear I'd kill him." She mumbled walking.

"Making threats already?" Matt laughed.

"I thought you went to sleep and you forgot about me." She giggled walking over to him. "I missed you." They hugged for a good five minutes.

"Guess what." He smiled.

"What?" Amy asked letting him go.

"I got addicted to something..." Matt said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Caffeine..." He laughed leaning in to kiss her. "I missed you." Matt smiled.

"I missed you too." Amy chuckled.

Next room:

"I'm so happy we're okay." Rebecca sighed collapsing on the bed.

"Me too, babe." Shawn laid next to her.

"I really need a shower but I'm so tired." Rebecca said sleepily snuggling up to her husband.

"I understand completely." Shawn yawned, covering up his mouth.

"Michael?" Rebecca looked up at him.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked.

"Where's your wedding ring?" She questioned.

"Oh...I took it off." Shawn answered.

"You took it off?" She sat up.

"Yeah...I was working out so I took it off like I usually do." Shawn explained. "It's no big deal, we'll get another one."

"What? No, you never _usually_ take it off..." Rebecca stood up.

"Uh huh...ask Paul." Shawn said.

"Why don't you go to your boyfriend, Paul, and ask him." Rebecca smirked.

"That's okay." Shawn smiled.

"Not funny, I'm serious...bye, go get yourself your own room until you find your wedding ring." She walked over to the door.

"There are no more rooms." Shawn frowned.

"Bye, bye." She opened the door.

"Women are evil!" Shawn said grabbing some clothes and a pillow.

A few rooms down:

"I thought you were dead...I thought something chewed you up and spit you out..." Billy informed his wife.

"Am I not good enough to swallow? How come he had to spit me out?" Torrie asked. "I'm not sure whether you're happy I'm okay or disappointed." Torrie said crossing her arms.

"I'm very happy." He pulled her into a hug and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"You don't sound that enthusiastic." Torrie complained as she took in his manly scent.

"I love you, babe, I'm happy you're okay." He kissed her.

"That's more like it!" She chuckled.

"Most of your clothes and things are here and some are..."

"History?" She asked scrunching up her small nose.

"Yeah, pretty much." He smiled.

"That's not funny!" She frowned. "That means shopping and spending your money." Torrie smirked. "But first, I need a shower..." She said taking off her shirt and walking into the bathroom.

"How much money??" Billy asked.

Room across the hall:

"First! I called it!" Chris said.

"What are you, in kindergarten?" Jessica asked.

"Oh you're so funny." Chris said sarcastically.

"Our clothes!" Jessica smiled. "See, I told you to label our bags."

"Yeah, you're just so right about everything." He smirked.

"When are we gonna call room service?" Jessica asked yawning.

"After you get out of the shower because I'm first..." He grinned.

"Um, baby?" Jessica looked up at him and he smiled.

"Yeah?" Chris questioned turning on the television.

"Uh...I'm first." Jessica said walking to the bathroom; he stood up.

"Can you wait till I say go?" Chris asked.

"Is this a race?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." Chris answered her.

"Fine, when you say go..." Jessica smiled.

"One, two, hey!" She ran into the bathroom. "No fair." He protested.

Next room:

"Okay so we haven't really had time alone since we got back together..." Stacy said tightening the robe around her very slim waist. She had just gotten out of the shower and Randy was relaxing on the bed, he got in the shower first.

"That's true, Stace." Randy smirked.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look when you do that?" She asked.

"Well I know I look sexy..." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh yeah." She giggled.

"There are other people in this room...hello?" Trish asked.

"Well it's not our fault they double booked." Stacy said.

"All I know is I better not see anyone's ass when I get out of the shower." John told them walking in the bathroom.

"I'm not going anywhere so you better not do anything!" Trish let them know.

"We won't do anything Trish." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Stacy smirked at her boyfriend.

"I don't think so." Randy smiled as he kissed her.

"Really guys, stop." Trish said as they fell on the bed. "Please...I mean...I being polite dammit!" Trish frowned. "You disgust me!"

A few rooms down:

"You done?" Paul asked his wife as she finished eating her chips from the vending machine.

"Almost." She smiled. "You think I should go wake up my parents?" Stephanie asked getting under the covers.

"Not now, I think you should relax with your husband." Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Um, do you want any children?" Stephanie asked him.

"Children?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, children...you know short little people who run around...also known as kids." Stephanie smiled.

"Well," Paul started but someone knocked on the door so he answered. "Hold on." He kissed her cheek. "Who?"

"Your worst nightmare." His friend answered.

"What happened?" Paul asked opening the door.

"I need a place to sleep tonight." Shawn said walking in.

"Why?" Stephanie asked sitting up.

"Rebecca threw me out because...my wedding ring." He showed them his bare finger.

"Oh." Stephanie chuckled laying down.

"You know you can stay on the sofa..." Paul pointed.

"This better be a one time thing, okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Shawn said sarcastically as he laid down on the sofa.

"So, what were you saying?" Paul questioned laying next to his wife.

"We'll talk later..." Stephanie assured him as she put her head on the pillow.

Please review!!!


	22. A Baby?

Just To Let You Know: I don't own anything or anyone, they are their own people.

"Cena, will you please get your jersey off of the floor?" Stacy asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Stace, cool it." Trish smirked.

"Now, you know I can't stand a mess!" Stacy complained.

"That's funny cause you sure can stand Randy." John laughed.

"Isn't it funny how you're the only one laughing?" Randy chuckled bringing in breakfast.

"Ooh, give me some." Trish walked over to him and gave him a smile.

"No, this is for me and my girlfriend." Randy said looking in her dark eyes.

"Yeah, Orton...what ever." Trish said stealing a grape.

"Come on babe, we can get our own breakfast." John grabbed her hand.

"Absolutely true...Stace, I'll meet you in the lobby." Trish smiled opening the door.

"Bye you two." John said teasingly.

"Where are you and Trish going?" Randy asked kissing Stacy's hand.

"We're going to get our nails and hair did...me, Trish, Torrie and Steph." Stacy smiled at her good-looking boyfriend.

"Oh...girls thing?" Randy questioned arching his eyebrow.

"Yup, you could say so..." Stacy answered biting into a strawberry. "Guess what!" Stacy asked giving him the rest of the strawberry.

"What's that, sexy?" Randy smirked.

"We're gonna be alone for an hour maybe, right?" He nodded yes. "Well, since we never really had time to make up for lost time, I say we make this the time!" Stacy smirked.

"I agree." Randy smiled pulling her into a kiss.

McMahon-Levesque room:

"Mmm, what's that smell?" Paul murmured turning over to find his wife sitting in the bed eating a fresh batch of pancakes with butter and syrup on them.

"Smells good, huh?" Stephanie asked smiling.

"Yes it does..." Shawn grinned as he sat at the bottom of the bed.

"Hey babe, can I have some?" Paul asked putting his head on her shoulder.

"Um..." She didn't want to sound greedy so she decided against telling him to get out of her face and gave him some. "Here you go." She kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Shawn asked as someone knocked on the door.

"Can you get that?" Stephanie smirked.

"How about you get it, sweetie?" Paul asked picking her plate up out of her lap.

"Fine." Stephanie said standing up and opening the door.

"Hey Steph!" Shane smiled.

"Hi! I missed you so much Shane-o." Stephanie screeched wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you too." He chuckled lifting her off of the ground a little.

"Come in." She took his hand and they walked in so everyone said their hello's.

"Hey Shawn." Shane chuckled. "Why are you here?"

"My wedding ring..." Shawn sighed.

"That's what you get." Stephanie smirked as she sat next her husband and put some pancakes in her mouth.

"Your ring is in my pants pocket." Shane laughed.

"Really?" Shawn asked sighing

"Yeah come on." Shane smiled standing up. "We'll be back."

"Ok." Paul smiled then turning to his wife. "What were you saying last night?"

"I asked you about children." Stephanie looked up at him. He smiled at her and then she heard the phone rang. "I got it." She said a little disappointed, she really wanted to know what he had to say, this was starting to get really frustrating. "Hello?"

"Hey Steph, can I speak to Paul for a minute?" Chris asked.

"Sure." Stephanie gave Paul the phone. "I'll be back." She gave him a phony smile and walked out of the room to talk to her sister-in-law.

At breakfast:

"Hey you guys." Torrie smiled sitting next to Trish.

"Hi." Amy said taking a sip of her juice.

"Did you order any?" Torrie asked.

"Nope...just drinks, where's Billy?" Trish questioned putting her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Everything is slow." John said.

"Billy had to go wash his hands...you know how Mr. Clean can get." Torrie smiled.

"Ha ha funny." Billy sat down next to Torrie putting his arm around her.

"Where's Matt?" John questioned.

"He's upstairs getting dressed...he was a little tired after last night if you get my drift." Amy smirked.

"I get it, way too well, might I add." John said frowning.

"So you had a good time last night?" Torrie asked.

"For sure." Amy giggled.

"If we actually had a room alone we would have had a great time." Trish said smiling at John.

"Ok, I feel extremely uncomfortable." Billy chuckled.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It's just uncomfortable..." John answered for him. "For Billy."

"Shut up." Billy said to John and he snickered. "Nothing funny."

"Hi guys." They looked up and smiled.

"Hey baby." Amy chuckled.

"So we heard you had a wild night last night." John chuckled.

Mazzola-McMahon room:

"Riss, I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell my husband." Stephanie said busting in the room. Marissa looked up from the magazine she was reading and her mouth flew open. Stephanie walked over to the bed and closed Marissa's mouth.

"Oh my God, Steph I was so worried...pregnant?" Marissa asked hugging her.

"Yeah...I'm pregnant." Stephanie chuckled. Marissa's face turned from a smile to a small frown. "What?" Marissa pointed and Stephanie turned around.

"Pregnant." One of the two men asked in disbelief.

"A new baby?" The other exclaimed. Stephanie slowly turned around and frowned at Marissa.

"You didn't tell me they were here." Stephanie whined.

"Well Steph, I didn't know you were gonna bust in my room an tell me you're...pregnant." Marissa shrugged. Steph turned back around and put her head in her hands. This was kind of embarrassing.

Please review. Thanks.


	23. Mrs RKO

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one!!

"You're pregnant?" Shane asked.

"A new baby?" Shawn repeated.

"What about a baby?" Vince asked walking in the room.

"Stephanie is pregnant." Marissa smiled.

"Steph...a new baby! I get to be the godfather right? Where's Hunter, we gotta tell him." Shawn said excitedly.

"No, we nothing! _I _have to tell him." Stephanie sat on the bed.

"Awe, congrats." Vince pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Daddy, everyone is finding out and I didn't tell my own husband. You know, it's so easy to tell everyone but him, my own husband." Stephanie whined as the door opened once again and Paul walked in; everyone quieted.

"What?" He asked walking in.

"Stephanie has something to tell you since I can't." Shawn informed sticking his tongue out as Stephanie threw a pillow at him.

"What's wrong baby?" Paul asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Um, me and the girls are going shopping..." Stephanie smiled.

"Oh, okay." Paul said and she kissed his cheek and made a quick exit. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Vince asked.

"Somewhere to eat, I'm starved...Stephanie has been real stingy in the food department." Paul chuckled.

"And that's because-" Shawn started.

"Cause what?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, cause what?" Marissa asked giving Shawn the look.

"Because she loves you." Shane finished for him.

"Uh huh, she doesn't want you to get any more fatter." Shawn gave out a nervous laugh and left the room. He walked into his room to find his wife putting on her make up.

"I can't do this...I gotta tell him..." Shawn complained taking in a deep breath.

"Show me the ring first, 'cause I'm not talking to you without the ring." Rebecca frowned.

"See...look." Shawn showed her his wedding ring and he sat down. "I gotta tell somebody."

"What?" Rebecca asked sitting next to him.

"Stephanie is pregnant and she's having a baby....a baby. Ooh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...see what you did...Steph's gonna get you." Shawn said nodding his head yes; someone started knocking on the door.

"I already knew that." Rebecca said standing up and opening the door. "Hey Paul." She opened it and he walked in and smiled at Shawn.

"Hi Becky." He kissed her cheek and looked at Shawn again.

"I know nothing." Shawn said.

"Okay...are you coming?" Paul asked looking in the mirror then turning back around.

"Um..." He tried to think of an excuse. "I can't."

"Why?" Paul questioned still smiling.

"Because, Becky is really sick...really, really. Right Rebecca?" Shawn asked winking his eye over and over.

"What the hell is wrong with your eye?" Rebecca asked frowning.

"Shawn, your wife is fine." Paul laughed as someone started knocking again; Paul answered it. "Hey Steph."

"Hi baby." Stephanie walked in. "Um, Becky lets go do some shopping."

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." Rebecca smiled grabbing her purse.

"Can you two meet Steph and I in the lobby? Thanks." Shawn smiled.

"Fine." Paul took Rebecca's hand and lead her out of the door.

"I can't do it." Shawn frowned.

"Do what?" Stephanie asked.

"I can not not tell him." Shawn said.

"Shawn, please...I'll love you forever for this." Stephanie begged.

"Fine, _princess_." He kissed her forehead and lead her out of the door.

Keibler/Orton/Stratus/Cena room:

"I love you, Randy." Stacy smiled. She looked at his reflection in the mirror as she did her hair.

"I love you, too Stace." Randy chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. "This probably sounds corny but I couldn't be without you." He kissed her.

"Randy..." She had no words, she couldn't speak. All she could think of is this being the perfect time for him to ask her to marry him but she said she wanted no type of commitment. She actually, really did. She just smiled and hugged him tightly. "I really could imagine spending my whole life with you." She blurted out turning around slowly.

"What are you saying?" Randy asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just...I really, really enjoy your company." Stacy chuckled kissing his cheek.

"No, I don't think you were saying that..." He shook his head no and she bushed.

"I was saying that...I like you, a lot." Stacy said messing with a blonde ponytail.

"Um, would you marry me?" Randy asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, are you asking me would I ever or...if I would?" Stacy didn't mean to but she smiled, a very big smile. She tried not to look like school girl but her blonde ponytails just made it harder.

"Would you ever, of course." He smirked.

"Of course I would...but you're not ready and I'm not ready either, right?" She asked feeling awkward.

"I don't know...If you're not, I'm not. You could always tell me if you are though." Randy kissed her hand. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room and she sighed.

"I'm ready Randy...really, really ready." Stacy whispered slipping on her shoes.

Later:

"I love this...you like it?" Torrie asked holding the skirt to her waist.

"It's cute." Trish chuckled. "How about these? I think these fit perfectly." Trish said turning around.

"Aren't they a little, tight?" Torrie asked.

"Well, yeah...they are tight but they're cute." Trish looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"I bet John will like them." Torrie laughed.

"I bet he would." Trish chuckled. "Stace, you alright?"

"Hmm?" Stacy looked up and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Torrie asked sitting next to her.

"I'm fine...Randy asked me about marriage today." She blurted out.

"Marriage?" Trish asked smiling.

"Yeah and I probably blew it." Stacy crossed her arms looking down.

"Well what'd he say?" Trish asked still smiling.

"He just asked me stuff and maybe I shoulda been more...precise." Stacy whined.

"You shoulda said 'Oh yeah, Randy, marry me'?" Torrie asked.

"I would, but then again I couldn't leave Stace hanging." Randy's voice echoed through the half empty store.

"Hey, how much of that did you hear?" Stacy asked.

"Um, nothing except now I know Torrie loves me." Randy laughed.

"Why is it always me? First Paul now Randy...I'm already married!" Torrie said while checking out some clothes.

"Well you're a flirt...a big one at that." Trish smirked.

"What's up?" Stacy asked Randy.

"Is Steph pregnant?" Randy asked.

"Why?"

"Cause Shawn's been hinting around it but Paul hasn't been listening to him...it's kinda funny if you ask me." Randy smirked looking at the three of them. Trish and Torrie were smiling but Stacy wasn't. He just had to figure out what was wrong. Stacy was still stuck on what happened earlier, she really had no problem being Mrs. Randy Keith Orton.

Please review, thanks for reading. Bye.


	24. Responsibilities

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one!!

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked putting on her make up.

"Out to eat." Paul kissed her cheek. "I'll meet you out in the lobby."

"I don't wanna go." Stephanie said looking in the mirror.

"Why not? We're young and no responsibilities...at least not until we get back home tomorrow." Paul kissed her knuckles and Stephanie smiled.

"Fine." Stephanie said grabbing her purse.

"Come on." Paul said grabbing her hand. '_Why not? We're young and no responsibilities...at least not until we get back home tomorrow' _his voice repeated in her head. He doesn't want any responsibilities, children are all about responsibilities.

Hickenbottom room (HBK)

"Shawn, what could you possibly be thinking?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, Paul's a very stupid guy if you ask me..." Shawn laughed.

"I can't believe you." Rebecca said sitting in pretzel style on the bed.

"Yeah, he was practically telling it all." Chris exaggerated.

"Well, we'll see you two later." Jessica stood up. "Ta-ta." Jessica waved.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Chris waved.

"Bye." Shawn said as they opened the door and walked out.

Later:

"Finally!" Trish stood up.

"Alright, we out." John grabbed his and Trish's bags making his arms bulge out.

"John, your arms are so..." Trish started.

"They're so muscular and they're...big." Stacy said smiling.

"And what about this?" Randy asked showing off his abs.

"Ha, Look at this _artwork_." John said pulling his jersey off of his body.

"Well, ya got a point there." Trish chuckled.

"That's nothing." Randy said flexing.

"Hmm, I don't know, you're pretty close." Stacy said running her hand down Johns chest and then looking back at Trish.

"Hot? I know." Trish chuckled. "Well Randy aint bad."

"How about we have a little competition, Orton?" John asked pulling out a chair and turning it around and sat down. He put his arm up in a position to arm wrestle.

"You're going down, Cena." Randy said sitting down and putting his hand up.

"This could get interesting." Trish smiled.

"Yup." Stacy smirked.

"Wait..." Randy said standing up.

"What now?" John asked. Randy smirked as he took his shirt off.

"Oh and another thing...when I win this little...match, Trish loses a piece of clothing." Randy laughed.

"What if I win...Stace will lose something?" John smirked at him.

"Yeah, get ready to lose." Randy said sitting down.

"Hold it!" Stacy chuckled.

"This is wrong and it's not right. You're doing this for a stupid reason." Trish said crossing her arms.

"And just to see us women? It's sexist and chauvinistic." Stacy said.

"Yeah, and?" John asked. Stacy and Trish looked at each other.

"We're in." They said in unison.

McMahon-Levesque's room:

"That's my point...nothing to hold us down." Paul went on. He had been going on an on about how they had no responsibilities at all since they left. She turned around and frowned. "You okay, you've been really quiet." He went in to kiss her lips but she moved.

"Yeah, I'm fine oh and...I'm pregnant and we're gonna have this baby if you like it or not...yup, _responsibilities_, so how ya like them apples?" Stephanie couldn't believe she just said that. All of that, especially about the apples. It all came out of no where. She looked at him and he looked like he was stuck on stupid. "Bye." Stephanie said pushing pass him.

Keibler-Orton room:

Stacy and Trish sat there with their clothes on. No one was wining, still in the middle. "Is that some sweat baby?" Trish laughed as John looked at her.

"You guys suck." Stacy said frowning.

"I think you should play something else." Trish said sitting back.

"I think you should shut up." John huffed.

"Okay, competition over..." Stacy announced.

"Why?" Randy arched his eyebrow.

"Because...you're not doing anything...interesting." Stacy answered.

"Fine." Randy said putting his hand down.

"We could do better." Trish chuckled.

"Much." Stacy said.

"Fine, lets play strip poker." John smirked. "Men against you _girls._"

"Okay, us women against you boys." Stacy chuckled taking out some cards.

Very quick update before I get to school, I'll try to update Unfaithful? when I get home from school today. Okay, bye.


	25. She's back

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one!!

"You cheater!" Stacy exclaimed.

"No." John shook his head no. Everyone looked at Randy and he opened his mouth to speak.

"I am not cheating." Randy said looking back and forth between the three of them.

"No one said you were cheating, is that guilt I smell?" Trish asked pretending to smell something.

"No, I'm not guilty...by the way...goldfish!" Randy smiled.

"Why are we playing this again?" John asked looking at Trish and Stacy. They had no shirts on because Randy was the king at goldfish unlike everyone else.

"Because your friend has no experience with poker which is really hard to believe." Stacy said, as there was a knock at the door. Stacy unfolded her long legs and walked towards the door.

"Wait, what if that's Vince?" John asked.

"Then we may get a raise." Trish said standing up and walking to the door. They opened the door and Stephanie walked right in.

"Wrong McMahon." Stephanie mumbled.

"What's up?" Stacy asked.

Lobby

"Hey Hunter, what's wrong?" Amy asked sipping her coffee.

"Did you know Steph is pregnant?" Paul asked still shocked.

"Um, kinda....why? She told you?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Yeah but I messed up..." Paul looked down. "Can you make me some?" He handed Amy a cup and she made him a hot cup of coffee without really thinking.

"No." Amy said as she stirred his coffee. "How you mess up, what'd you say?"

"I didn't know she was...pregnant and I blabbed about how we were young and how we had nothing to hold us down...somehow she was offended and now she's mad at me." Paul explained taking his coffee out of her hand.

"Well, you should talk to her and tell her how you feel." Amy smiled at him.

"Of course I wanna have a mini me..." Paul grinned. "Thanks for the coffee Ames." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Amy chuckled and walked in the other direction.

Keibler-Orton room:

"So he doesn't want kids?"

"No and what am I supposed to do?" Stephanie pouted.

"Well he's being an inconsiderate jerk."

"I know..." Stephanie said.

"I think he should be happy."

"It's not like the guy knew you were having his kid." Stephanie turned around and looked at Stacy and Trish.

"What are you saying?" Stephanie frowned.

"He didn't know...don't hold a grudge." Stacy chuckled.

"Exactly." Trish agreed.

"No...he should have been more considerate towards her feelings." Randy said .

"I dunno, maybe he just...you know men can be so evil sometimes..." John shook his head.

"I know." Stephanie said hugging him.

"You are a man." Trish hit his arm.

"He didn't know so give him a break!" Stacy said putting her hair up in a ponytail. "...This is ridicules."

"Fine." Stephanie said standing up. Stephanie opened the door to find Courtney standing there. Courtney was wearing a very short skirt and a halter top. She opened her mouth to speak but Stephanie put her hand up before she said anything. "I'm not in the mood but if you're gonna be annoying, go in there." Stephanie pointed.

"Thanks...I think.... but I was gonna say that I like your lipstick." Courtney smiled. "Not." Stephanie just walked away not giving her a second look. Courtney shrugged and walked into the hotel room. "Hello?"

"What up, Courtney?" John asked smiling.

"Nothing, really...hi John, Randy..." Courtney grinned; she turned to Trish and Stacy. "You two."

"Oh, she's back?" Stacy frowned.

"Hi, Courtney...what do you want?" Trish looked up while she shuffled her cards.

"Nothing...just bored and I had to find out where your rooms were to pop in and say hello." Courtney smiled.

"Okay so you've said hello and now you leaving?" Stacy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Stace, where's your manners? Hi by the way." Randy gave Courtney a friendly smiled.

"We were playing cards...you want to play strip poker and take Randy's spot 'cause the next game we'll be playing is 'I declare war' with Randy and the little experience with cards." John asked.

"Sure." Courtney sat in pretzel style right next to John.

"This is gonna be a long night isn't Stace?" Trish asked leaning in to Stacy still shuffling; her eyes never left Courtney and her boyfriend sitting side by side.

"You're damn right." Stace said starring at Randy whose eyes were on Courtney. "See, if we lose...well who wants to lose to John Cena and if we win both John and Randy..."

"Will see every bit of Courtney...tough decision, eh?" John smirked.

McMahon-Levesque room:

Stephanie walked in the room and no one was there. A small smile was on her face and she couldn't help but be happy she didn't have to face him. She took a shower and when she got out she stepped on the scale only because she had been avoiding that too. "Small step." She mumbled. "Two pounds...not bad." Stephanie said to herself. After she got dressed, she ordered something to snack on. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Stephanie turned around to find her husband standing there.

"I've been here for an hour or so." Stephanie said biting into a ketchup covered french-fry.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Paul walked towards her. She ignored him turned the television on. "You're mad at me?" He questioned sitting next to her. "I bought you chocolate." Stephanie looked at the french-fry she was holding and then she turned around and took the candy.

"These are greatly appreciated." Stephanie mumbled.

"Steph..." He whined.

"It's just that...either way you look at it we're gonna have a kid so you can't back down and it seems as if...that's what you're doing." Stephanie pouted.

"I'm not leaving you or backing down...I wouldn't give up a chance being a...dad." Paul smiled. After a few minutes of thinking about it he spoke up. "Hey, we're gonna be parents."

Please Review, thanks. I really do appreciate the reviews, THANKYOU!!!! Kee-kee


	26. Parents

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

A few weeks later:

"Paul Michael Levesque!" Paul rushed out of his room with his bare feet hitting the carpeted floor. He walked to the head of his stairs.

"How'd you get in here? Mom..." Paul walked down the steps to find his parents and Stephanie's parents. "Vince, Linda, Mom...Dad...do you know what time it is?"

"Paul, don't be silly...it's nearly one and you're sleep?" Vince chuckled.

"Is that any way to say hello to you're parents, baby?" Pat asked walking toward him.

"Hi mom." He kissed her cheek.

"Where's Steph?" Linda asked smiling.

"She's sleep..." Paul answered walking into the kitchen and everyone followed. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"

"Vince and Linda called us and said you had some news." Paul Sr. informed his son.

"Oh...I'll go and get Steph." Paul smiled walking up the steps. Paul walked in his room to find his wife laid across their bed, she looked so innocent. "Steph, wake up..."

"I'm not getting up 'til twelve." Stephanie mumbled.

"Babe, it's past twelve and my parents are downstairs waiting to know _the big news_." Paul said. Stephanie quickly sat up.

"Your mom and dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes...my mom and dad." Paul repeated her. She stood up and grabbed a robe.

"Down stairs?" Stephanie mumbled walking into their bathroom. "I haven't seen them in a while." After she washed her face they both walked down stairs to find that Linda and Pat had started breakfast and Vince and Paul Sr. were reading the newspaper. "Hi guys."

"Steph, you look so beautiful." Linda said while hugging her.

"Thanks mom." Stephanie said as she continued hugging everyone.

"Made you breakfast." Pat smiled.

"Thanks." Stephanie said eating a piece of bacon.

"So, tell them the news, Steph." Vince urged.

"Yeah, can't wait to know." Paul Sr. smirked.

"We're having a baby." Paul blurted out and Stephanie smiled at him. "What? You got to tell the whole WWE didn't you?"

Much later at Trish's house:

Trish looked in the mirror and tried to fix her hair and make it perfect. She smiled at her reflection finally pleased at what she saw. Trish glanced at the clock and frowned. It was 6:20 and there was no site of John Cena. "Maybe I'm overreacting...we're supposed to be meeting at 8 and he should be here." She heard _'Headsprung' _blasting by LL Cool J. Trish walked over to her window and pushed the curtains back. John pulled up her driveway bopping to the rhythm of the beat. "This man is gonna make me kick his ass..." Trish said making her way down her steps. Before he could ring the doorbell she pulled the door open and starred at him and he starred back.

"Hey babe." He moved in and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong? You seem so...tense. Can I come in?"

"You're not wearing that!" Trish frowned.

"Why not? I look perfectly fine!" John said. He was wearing blues faded jeans and a jersey.

"We are going to meet my parents and you only get one chance to make a first impression." Trish screeched. She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm a loveable guy, Trish...I have like, no flaws." John smirked at her.

"Come..." Trish said pushing her out of the door.

"Where are we going?" John asked annoyingly.

"Shopping..." Trish said grabbing his keys. "Let's go, Cena. Hurry." They walked out to his car and she started driving. John glanced at her and knew he could spend the rest of his life with her. She glanced at him and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

"Just you, momma." He smiled at her.

"Momma?" Trish asked. "Yeah, that's cute." She chuckled. He turned the radio up and started singing to her.

"_There's always that one person that will always have your heart you'll see it coming cause your blinded from the start. Know that you're that one for me, it clear for everyone to see. Ooh baby..." _John sung to her and she blushed and started to go along with him.

"_I don't know about ya'll but I know about us and uh, it's the only way we know how to rock. I don't know about ya'll but I know about us and uh, it's the only way we know how to rock_." Trish giggled.

Stacy's house:

"Who does these belong to?" Stacy turned around and looked at her mother holding up a pair of Randy's boxers. She didn't mean to, but she blushed. Even though she was grown this was still sorta embarrassing. Stacy regained her slumped composure and smiled.

"They're Randy's." Stacy answered boldly. Mrs. Keibler nodded slowly with a small frown displayed on her face.

"I thought you two broke up." She said walking over to Stacy. She threw Randy's clothes in the colored pile, they had been doing laundry.

"Well, we did, ma." Stacy said almost gulping. Why did her mom have the sort of power that made her appearance look so intimidating, when she was so sweet?

"And his clothes are still here?" Mrs. Keibler asked pushed herself up on her toes to get a bottle of Tide.

"We got back together, ma, I told you that already." Stacy said picking at her shoelaces.

"But why is his clothes here again?" Mrs. Keibler questioned.

"'Cause he's my boyfriend." Stacy said a little annoyed.

"Oh, he doesn't live here...does he?" She asked almost afraid of what her daughter was gonna answer.

"No mother..." Stacy answered.

"And how many years younger than you is he?" Mrs. Keibler walked around her daughter and started to load clothes in the washer.

"Ma, we're both 24." Stacy said getting tired of this.

"No, Stace, you're turning 25 soon...October 14th, baby do you really want a man younger than you?" Her mother asked standing in front of her.

"I'm seven months older than him...so what...and Trish is older than John." Stacy said thinking about that. She never really thought about age, she thought of it as being just a number.

"Oh yeah? How many years?" Mrs. Keibler asked organizing Stacy's counter top.

"Two, actually. She's 28 now but she'll be 29 by the end of the year and mom age isn't anything but a number, right?" Stacy asked. "We went over this the first time I told you about Randy, didn't we?"

"Hey Stace...I'm here." Randy's voice echoed through the house. Stacy's eyes lit up.

"He has a...key?" Mrs. Keibler asked.

"Mm hmm." Stacy nodded as she unfolded her legs and stood up. "We're doing laundry." Stacy yelled. Randy walked in a few seconds later with a smile on his face.

"Hi Mrs. Keibler." Randy kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Randy...well I'm gonna get going, Stace." Mrs. Keibler smiled headed towards the door of the room.

"Wait...I'll be there..." Stacy said to her mother. "Can you finish separating the clothes? Thanks Randy, love ya." Stacy kissed his cheek and walked out of the room with her mother.

"Thanks a lot, Stace." Randy mumbled as he picked up her jacket. He started to check her pockets and he was at shock at what he found.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Stacy chuckled. He smiled at her.

"Marry me." Randy whispered.

Thanks for reading. Small update before school...again. (lol) Please review, it's greatly appreciated. The song is by Usher and Alicia Keys, if you were wondering. Kee-kee


	27. Engagement ring?

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and nothing except the idea.

"It's...big." Trish exclaimed.

"I thought it was supposed to be big..." Randy said chuckling.

"I know...I know." Trish said.

"Don't women like it big?" Randy asked.

"Well yeah...it's almost bigger than Steph's." Trish smiled at him. "So why are you asking Stace to marry you all of a sudden, have you been thinking about it?" Trish asked as she examined the beautiful engagement ring that was for Stacy.

"I was but do you wanna know what gave me the extra push?" Randy questioned as Trish tried the ring on.

"What." Trish looked at her hand pushing it out to see how it fit.

"She's having a baby." Trish pulled her brown eyes from the ring to Randy as she slowly shook her head no.

"Stace is not...she woulda told me way before she told you because it's hard to tell a man something like that." Trish said crossing her arms.

"Well she didn't _tell_ me." Randy said.

"I'll go talk to her." Trish said walking toward the door.

"Hey Trish." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Give me the ring." Randy said smirking.

"Oh...sorry." She tugged at the ring and looked up at Randy. "It's stuck."

"It's stuck? What do you mean, it's stuck?" Trish shrugged. After a few minutes tugging at her finger she gave up. "This nagging and pulling isn't helping my finger...un-swell so can we wait, I'll give it to you...as soon as I get it off." And with that, she went to look for Stacy not knowing Stacy heard the whole conversation.

"But Trish..." Randy watched her leave.

Dumas-Hardy house:

"Why not in January?" Amy asked folding her arms. Matt frowned at the woman sitting in front of him.

"It's cold and you'll have to wear...long sleeves and stuff, I don't think so." Matt said to her and obviously she didn't like the idea of waiting until next summer or spring.

"Well I'd rather get married sooner than later...how about November?" Amy asked drawing a pattern of flowers on her notebook.

"How about we change the subject to the color flowers?" Matt suggested.

"I cannot pick our flowers if I don't know when or what season I'm getting married." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Let's get married now."

"Now as in, right now?" Matt arched his eyebrow and Amy smiled.

"Not now, soon...by the end of this month." Amy explained.

"Fine." Matt smiled at his soon to be wife and she shot up and hugged him.

"Ooh, I love you sooooo much." She kissed his cheek and he couldn't do anything but smile.

McMahon-Levesque home:

"Hello?" Stephanie asked into the receiver as she stuck her hand in a cereal box. She pulled some out and popped it in her mouth.

"It's me girl, open your door...be there in a minute." Stacy said.

"Okay, see ya in a sec, bye." Stephanie hung the phone up and walked to the door with a hand full of Applejacks cereal. As soon as she saw Stacy pull up in her driveway, she opened the door.

"I got a problem." Stacy said while hugging Stephanie.

"What's up?" Stephanie asked closing the door. "You thirsty?" Stephanie walked in the kitchen and Stacy followed.

"Yeah, thanks." Stacy smiled. "Okay, Randy thinks I'm pregnant so he proposed."

"Really?" Stephanie asked grinning.

"Uh...I'm not pregnant." Stacy said putting her head in her hands.

"Well you gotta tell him you're not." Stephanie said feeling like she was stating the obvious.

"But what if he doesn't wanna get married after I tell him I'm not?" Stacy asked as Stephanie passed her a canned Pepsi.

"Well then you'll have to deal with it I guess." Stephanie said as Paul walked in the room.

"Oh, hey Stace." Paul smiled at her. "What are you cooking?" He turned his attention to his wife. She was taking something out of the fridge with a small smile on her face.

"Don't feel like cooking...but I'm about to eat a piece of my birthday cake." Stephanie said cutting into it.

"For dinner?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie said.

"I'll order something." Paul said walking out of the room.

"I'm not gonna tell him." Stacy said.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"I've been hinting around marriage and Randy hasn't realize it so what am I supposed to do?" Stephanie gave Stacy an obvious look. "Fine, fine I'll tell him..." Stacy rolled her eyes as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Stace, where are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm at Steph's house." Stacy answered.

"Okay, tell Paul I'm coming." Randy said.

"Okay, bye babe." Stacy said hanging up her phone. She looked up at Stephanie and sighed. "He's coming."

"Well, here's your chance." Stephanie smirked.

"You know, this is all your fault." Stacy said slouching in the chair.

"I love you too, Stace." Stephanie mumbled as the doorbell rung. "I'll be right back." Stephanie opened the door to find Trish there.

"Is Stace here?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Hello to you too, yeah she's here." Stephanie said opening the door. Her and John walked in.

"Hey mommy." He kisses her cheek.

"Not yet." Stephanie grinned.

"Where's your husband?" John asked.

"In the den, I'm sure you know where it is." Stephanie said as John walked in the den and Trish looked at her. "She's here."

"Thanks." Trish smiled. Stephanie turned around to walk. "Wait."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I have on her engagement ring...don't ask why but if she sees it change the subject." Trish said.

"But..."

"Trish followed Stephanie into the kitchen to find Stacy with her head in her lap. "We've gotta talk."

"All I wanted was to spend a very quiet weekend with my husband and now I got all this drama." Stephanie murmured as she watched Trish and Stacy converse.

"That's a nice ring." Stacy chuckled holding Trish's hand in hers.

(Sorry it took sooo long to update) Please review, thanks.


	28. Little did they know

Just To Let You Know: I own no one and nothing.

"Guess what, girls??" Amy walked in the room with a smile from ear to ear.

"What?" Trish asked.

"How'd you get in my house?" Stephanie asked the redheaded woman standing in her kitchen.

"Randy let me in." She answered.

"Oh." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm happy to see you too." Amy said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I'm delighted you decided to come and see me." Stephanie lied as Torrie came back in the room and slumped down in a chair.

"What's wrong, Tor?" Trish put her hand on hers.

"Well...nothing really...I've been calling Billy's phone and he seems as if he doesn't know how to answer it." Torrie complained.

"Trish, you never answered my question...where'd you get the ring?" Stacy smirked.

"Huh?" Trish pulled her hand back to hide it from her friend.

"Didn't I just walk in this room with a huge smile on my face and said...'Guess what?'...I mean I could have sworn I asked..." Amy said.

"Oh yeah, what was it?" Trish asked not looking back at Stacy.

"I'm getting married by the end of this month." Her eyes lit up once again. "We set a date."

"What else is new?" Stephanie mumbled.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"Congratulations." Stephanie smiled.

"Ooh, congrats." Stacy said hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you." Torrie smiled.

"So we're throwing a bridal shower and pretty soon a baby shower?" Trish loved the idea of doing special things to celebrate.

"Yeah." Amy answered.

"Oh yes, Trish...the ring?" Stacy asked. She knew what happened with the ring, she heard the whole conversation.

"So, Ms. Mommy...are you excited?" Trish asked Stephanie. Stephanie looked back and forth between Amy, Trish and Stacy. They were all talking a bunch of gibberish from what she understood. She bit down on her apple once again not caring about what they were discussing and just nodded her head.

"Um, I'll be right back." Stephanie rose from the round table and into the den with her husband and his friends.  
  
"Hey baby." Paul said opening his arms to her. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Don't mind me, continue talking about what you were talking about." Stephanie murmured. Randy, John and Paul looked at her and laughed. "Seriously, I won't get angry or offended in any way."

"Fine..." John said slouching in the chair.

"So, you mean to tell me if your girlfriend was hitting you over and over and over, you wouldn't do anything?" Randy asked.

"What are you supposed to do?" Paul questioned.

"Hit 'em back." Randy said.

"No you're not...you restrain 'em." Paul chuckled glancing at his wife. She slowly shook her head no.

"Okay, what would you do, Cena?" Randy asked smirking.

"My mommy told me to never hit a woman." John said like he had recited that line repeatedly.

"I don't care, if a woman was hitting me like, really hitting me...I'd hit back." Randy said chugging down some coke.

"You know, you should be ashamed of yourselves...I'm gonna go take myself a little nap." Stephanie said standing up and walking out of the room. Her mistake was walking into the kitchen again. Torrie was crying and Amy was comforting her, Trish was dumfounded and Stacy was laughing hysterically. Stephanie took a deep breath and she built up the courage to ask. "Um, what wrong?"  
  
"Torrie called Billy's cell again and some woman answered." Amy said and Torrie started nodding her head yes.

"And you two?" Stephanie softly gulped.

"Well, I asked where she got the ring." Stacy said still grinning.

"And?" Stephanie asked.

"She goes 'I'm engaged'." Trish and Stephanie starred at Stacy whiled she laughed.

"And?" Stephanie repeated.

"She'd rather lie to me than tell me the truth." Stacy's voice turned serious. "That's not a friend."

"I am tired of this pre-k drama, alright? Torrie, your husband is a wrestler, he probably was in a gym or something so get over it. Stacy it was for you...so you wouldn't get angry even though it was stupid of Trish to lie. Amy, Trish, Stacy, Torrie, I really don't mind what you do in my house but please leave me the hell alone...I am going to bed for a few minutes. Is that alright with you guys, and it better be." Stephanie took a nice calming breath.

"Yeah." Trish smiled.

"Of course." Stacy said. Stephanie gave them a warm smile and walked out of the room.

"What's with her?" Torrie asked standing up.

"Not sure." Amy giggled.

"How about we...make her a nice dinner and let our mommy to be, know she's appreciated?" Trish smiled and everyone agreed. Little did they know, them still being there when she woke up was the last thing she wanted.

Please, please review. Thanks for reading. Kee-kee


	29. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid aka Trish

Just to let You Know: I own nothing and no one.

"She's still not talking to us?" Amy whispered.

"I'm not sure." Trish mumbled with her eyes never leaving her boss.

'Oh yeah, I am still angry with all of you' Stephanie passed Trish a note.

'We were trying to make you feel better you ungrateful creature' Trish passed the note back with a smile on her face.

'So now, I'm a creature??' Stephanie went to give Trish the note but Stacy extended her long arms and grabbed the note.

'Sorry Stephie!' Stacy gave Stephanie the note and gave her a sincere look.

'I bet it was all Trish's idea anyway' Stephanie passed it back and Stacy smiled.

"Gimme it, Stace." Trish whispered.

"Here." Stacy handed her the folded white sheet of paper.

'Steph, it isn't my fault...ALL AMY'S IDEA!' Trish passed Stephanie the note. Stephanie glared at Amy and she frowned.

"What's with the evil look?" Amy leaned over Trish to Stephanie. Stephanie for probably the first time, she looked up at her father. Her eyes danced around the room and found her brother starring at her.

'Ames I would answer you if my brother wasn't grilling me' Stephanie passed Amy the note and she nodded. Amy leaned into Trish to say something.

"It was my idea?" Amy asked scanning the note.

"I love you too." Trish smiled and looked at her boss.

"Hi guys, what did I miss?" Torrie tiptoed in and sat next to Stephanie.

"Nothing really." Stephanie informed her.

"...No we're not going on a cruise in a long time." Vince laughed along with everyone else who got the joke.

"I don't get it." John leant back and looked at Trish and Stephanie.

"Think about it." Stephanie said.

"Oh..." John chuckled aloud. Everyone looked back at him and snickered.

"Anyway, before John interrupted me I was gonna say, see you all Saturday. Have a lovely two days off." Vince smiled. A lot of the people started to scatter.

"So, you mad at us?" Trish asked.

"No...y'all are just totally annoying though." Stephanie chuckled.

"So, you showing yet?" Stacy asked.

"I dunno." Stephanie shrugged.

"Um, where's Randy?" Trish questioned. Stacy turned around and eyed her for a second.

"He's talking to Chris." Stacy answered.

"Thanks." Trish walked to Randy and pulled him to the side for a moment. "Here you go."

"Thank you Trish, I had thought you took it and ran." Randy smiled at her and for a minute she felt herself getting lost in his eyes and that gorgeous smile.

"Never." Trish chuckled. She turned around to see who was there. Stephanie, Shawn and Paul were chatting. Stacy and Amy were in fits of giggles from something John was talking about. "So, um...lets go ask her."

"Yeah, on." Randy suddenly felt a rush of nervousness run over him. He felt him palms get sweaty and his hand started to shake a little.

"You're not moving." Trish chuckled.

"I think I need to speak to Paul or Chris...Shawn...someone who did this before." Randy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright Randy, calm down...don't piss your pants." Trish said walking over to Paul, Shawn and Stephanie. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"Randy needs to talk to you two dense men, I mean, I could do better then you two at anything." Trish chuckled as all four of them walked to Randy who was in a frozen position.

"What's at you?" Paul asked his young friend.

"How'd you prepare yourself to ask Steph to marry you?" He glanced at Stacy and she turned around and smiled.

"He called me and complained...what if she says no...what if I put the ring on the wrong finger...yeah, he called me and whined." Shawn laughed at his friend remembering that day so well.

"That is not true." Paul said.

"That's cute...you were nervous?" Stephanie smiled at him and he blushed.

"Ewe." Trish looked back and forth between them.

"Just ask her." Shawn chuckled.

"Like, 'hey will you marry me' or say 'Stace I love you, will you marry me' or take her hand and say 'marry me' what do I say?" Randy whined.

"Stace, I love you, will you marry me...that's cheesy." Trish chuckled.

"I said something like that." Paul looked at her and she smiled.

"I guess if you want...be casual about it." Stephanie smiled at him.

"I think it should be in private." Trish said.

"Yeah 'cause, what if she says...no." Shawn laughed as he walked away.

"Um Trish..." Randy looked at Stephanie and Paul.

"We get the picture." Stephanie said turning around.

"What picture? I see no picture." Paul chuckled.

"Come on." Stephanie said grabbing his hand and walking away.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Is....she pregnant?" Randy asked. Trish looked over at Stacy. Was she going to tell him the truth or just, lie? Randy had been her friend for a while now. When he first came in the WWE they were instant friends but Stacy has been her girlfriend for years now. Trish scratched her neck feeling really uncomfortable and she took a deep breath.

"No." Trish answered.

"Thank God...I don't have to ask her until I'm doubt-free." Randy smiled and walked away. What had she done? This was all her fault and Stacy was going to kill her. Trish hit her head with her hand repeating 'stupid' to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Trish mumbled over and over.

"Hey Trish, I love you, will you marry me?" Trish turned around and looked at John with a goofy grin on his face. Was he serious?

Please review; tell me what should happen. Thanks for all of the reviews!!!!! Thanks for reading,

-Kee-kee


	30. Another Womans Ring

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing, still.

"John, are you serious?" Trish asked with a small hopeful smile on her face. This was kind of silly. They just started dating even though they had been friends for a long time.

"Well, yeah." John chuckled with his gorgeous smirk on his face.

"Um..." She thought about it for a minute. "Yes." Trish answered falling into his arms. She kissed him and if looks could kill, Trish would be...gone. Stacy's eyes narrowed and she felt her heart skip a beat. This was her day, Randy was supposed to ask her. All he asked her was if she wanted Chinese for dinner. Trish opened her eyes to see Stacy glaring and she shut her eyes really fast.

"Hey." Stacy walked up to them and Trish dragged her eyes slowly from John's smile to Stacy's frown. "Congrats." She said in an evil tone.

"Um..." Trish couldn't find the words to say.

"Thanks." John smiled at her. He didn't think Trish would actually say yes.

"You mind if I steal your _fiancé_?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, as long as..." John started.

"No, haven't you heard? It's bad luck...to um...be away from your, uh, fiancé when he just asked..." Trish stammered.

"No it isn't." Stacy grabbed Trish's arm and dragged her outside, down the hall, as everyone went to say congratulations to John. "Randy told me he was gonna pop the question soon and tonight...today after this meeting we were gonna finalize our engagement. He goes, 'we'll talk about _it _later and by the way, what do you want for dinner...is Chinese good?' All after you told him and I know you did." Stacy took Trish's hand and looked at the ring. "How does it feel to be wearing another woman's ring?" Stacy walked away and Trish looked at her hand. It was really shiny and big was all she could think about.

"Hey, Trish, you alright?" Stephanie asked being followed by Torrie and Amy.

"I'm not so sure." Trish answered.

"We need to have a girl talk?" Torrie asked softly.

"Yeah." Trish answered as Stacy walked towards them with a frown on her face. _Absentmindedly, _she bumped Trish. "The word is excuse me." Trish said just loud enough for her to hear.

"And?" Stacy questioned putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Ladies, ladies...it's not that serious." Amy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it is." Stacy said still eyeing Trish. "I was coming over her to ask you..." She turned her head. "Stephanie McMahon, if we could talk."

"But..." Stephanie started but Trish shook her head no.

"It doesn't matter, I'll call you." Trish smiled. Her and Stephanie gave each other a friendly look and they all split.

"Why is Stacy not liking you?" Torrie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Girls, I may have messed up." Trish said walking into an empty meeting room. "Randy thought she was having his kid so he decided to proposed but I assured him that she wasn't so he didn't propose and now Stace is mad at me..." Trish explained in one breath.

"He was bound to find out anyway." Amy said tucking one foot behind the other.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so tense... she'll cool off...Steph is the master of...negotiation. She'll cool Ms. Keibler down, soon." Torrie chuckled.

"I guess you're right." Trish said with a small smile."You're right...I should be happy. If this...creature wants to be jealous then let her be. I couldn't care less about what that selfish little..."

"Trish, she is your friend." Torrie reminded her.

"Hey, we're both engaged!" Amy said excitingly.

Down the hall:

"So why'd you do it?" Shawn asked with a grin on his face.

"I dunno." John shrugged. "Randy told me to do something with the ring and I did...I asked her to marry me. I really do like her and I'm not getting any younger."

"Oh." Shawn chuckled.

"Do you love her?" Paul asked as John's cheeks started to turn into a shade of red.

"I guess." John laughed. "I woulda never asked her if I didn't love her."

"Woulda never? Has the English language changed?" Randy asked.

"Shut up." John laughed.

"Where's Stace?" Randy asked sitting next to Paul and they all shrugged. "Where's Trish?"

"I dunno...guess what this man did..." Chris asked smiling.

"What?" Randy questioned.

"He and Trish are getting married." Paul informed.

"Like, duh duh duh duh." He said in the rhythm of 'here comes the bride'.

"Yeah, like, duh duh duh duh." Paul chuckled.

"John Cena?? The playa? The man who doesn't know the meaning of commitment? Unbelievable." Randy said.

"What about you, man, at least I had the guts." John teased his friend.

"Yeah, I heard you punked out." Chris laughed.

"Yeah, did you get chicken?" Shawn asked.

"Well no...I'm waiting, it's what you need to do." Randy chuckled as someone's phone went off. Everyone went for their pockets and Paul laughed.

"It's me." He opened his phone. "Hey babe."

"Hey, I took your car." Stephanie said.

"And you're bringing it back?" Paul guessed.

"Not technically...after me and Stace talk while we eat I'll call you and pick you up or..."

"I could get a ride home...babe, I get it." Paul said.

"Great, love you...bye." Stephanie said hanging up her phone. She looked at Stacy across the table, she was still frowning. "Let me get this strait...you love Randy and you love Trish but you hate them both...you claim they're evil? And you said you wish Trish would fall in front of the crowd on a live show...because she told Randy something he needed to know?" Stephanie said gathering up the information Stacy had given her the whole ride there. Stacy nodded.

"If you say it like that then it seems as if I'm blowing it out of proportion which I'm not." Stacy said frowning.

"Are you jealous?" Stephanie asked.

"No...hell no...maybe but this was supposed to be the day I was supposed to be really, really happy." Stacy explained to Stephanie.

'Wait, was that ring picked out for Stacy by Randy? Wasn't that a symbol of love that Randy had/has for Stacy? How come Trish is so okay with that?' Stephanie thought to herself. "How come Trish is so okay with wearing another woman's ring?" Stephanie asked Stacy and she shrugged.

Please review, any ideas?


	31. Dr and Mrs Thugonomics

Just Let To You Know: I own nothing.

Few Weeks Later:

"What have you came up with in the past hour and a half?" Paul asked sitting by his wife's side. She looked at him and peeked at his list, which he pulled from her sight. They were still in their pajamas just being lazy around their house with Trish lingering around. "Babe, did you hear me? What'd you get?" Stephanie shifted uncomfortably and looked at her notebook.

"I'm still in the A's..." Stephanie finally spoke.

"Steph...it's been a full hour." Paul said and she frowned.

"This is our kid...her-" Stephanie started.

"Or his..." Paul informed.

"Name for the rest of...his or her life...this is really big deal so don't rush me." Stephanie looked down at her list again.

"I'm sorry." He pulled her in his lap and she smiled.

"You better be." Stephanie smirked. "I have one E...Emily and the rest are A's."

"Go ahead." Paul said kissing her hairline.

"I got Aaron-"

"That's a boy's name...I get boys name you get girls? Remember?" Paul asked.

"Okay but I say a few girl names on your paper." Stephanie shrugged.

"Just read." Paul said.

"Fine, I got...Abigail, Abby, Addison, Adrian, Adriana, Aliyah, Alease, Alicia, Alexandra, Alannah, Ashley and Ashlyn." Stephanie said looking up at him and he laughed softly.

"Those are nice names." Trish said sitting in the chair across them.

"What did you get, Trish?" Stephanie asked as she turned the TV on.

"Gabriella or Trish, Patricia, Trisha....anyone of those." Trish answered as she changed the channels.

"We are not naming our kid after you." Paul told her. She rolled her eyes and watched John's commercial for the Day of Reckoning game.

"...keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Trish mumbled.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting him for you marriage counseling appointment thing?" Paul asked.

"Yeah but I wanted to hear what you had..." Trish said pointing to his list.

"No...you've been avoiding him." Stephanie chuckling.

"No...that's not true." Trish lied.

"Wait, how are getting marriage counseling and you're not married yet?" Stephanie asked.

"My mom has connections and she thinks we need to talk to a professional because she swears I lost my mind." Trish informed.

"Oh." She looked over at her husband who was writing. "What'd you get?" Stephanie asked snatching the notebook out of his hand. She read the list and then looked up at him. "No."

"What's wrong with them?" Stephanie gave the list to Trish.

"Paul or Michael or Hunter." Trish chuckled. "Won't name it after me but after you?"

"See that's why we need a name...my baby isn't an it." Stephanie said as Trish turned the pages in Paul's notebook.

"Steph, you're what? Eleven weeks pregnant, it probably doesn't even has ears and you're trying to name it." Trish chuckled as a pillow hit her head. "What?" She screeched.

"You said...it." Stephanie frowned.

"Whatever..." She said still flipping through the pages of Paul's notebook. "This is a cute girl name...Michaela." Trish said as Paul smiled at his brilliance.

"Or Paula." Paul said smirking.

"Who says I wanna name my kid after you?" Stephanie smirked at her husband.

"Because it's my kid, too...you don't wanna name it...Stephanie, do you?" Paul questioned with a small smile on his face.

"Why you say it like that?" Stephanie asked frowning.

"Cause he's a jackass." Trish said standing up. She put her jacket on her sunglasses on her head. "It's pretty sunny today isn't it?"

"But it's windy." Paul added.

"Don't be changing the subject, what's wrong with, Stephanie?" Stephanie asked.

"No comment." Paul said walking Trish to the door. Trish walked out of the house to her car. A few minutes later she walked into a building praying it was the right one. When she saw John at an elevator she smiled. She knew she had the directions right unless they both weren't as smart as they appear.

"Hey." She gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

"What took you so long?" He asked letting her get on the elevator first.

"Me...you obviously just got her also." Trish chuckled. For some reason she felt odd.

"Well, we're late...I mean if you were there it'd be okay for me to be late." John smirked at her.

"At least we're late together." Trish said stepping off of the elevator. They walked in the room that was on the card, Trish's mom had given them. "Did you call this morning?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Dr. and Mrs. Thugonomics." A petite lady said. Trish looked up at John and he smirked.

"What? You didn't want them to know our real names did you?" He asked.

"No but Trish and John woulda been fine...you know I worry about you sometimes." Trish said following the lady into the office.

"This is gonna be a long ass day, isn't it?" John mumbled.

Please review, I'm working on the next chapter so I'll update ASAP.


	32. A Fool In Love

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

Trish and John sat side to side, he had a small smirk on his face and Trish had her arms folded over her chest. "I'd like to know how many times your mom has dropped you on your head." Trish said not looking at him.

"It was only once so shush." John chuckled.

"Okay, okay...you obviously don't know that much about each other...okay, John...lets start with you." Dr. Drew turned to him. "Umm...something easy. How tall is Trish?"

"She's like...five feet." He answered eyeing her.

"Five four and a half inch." Trish corrected.

"Okay...I was four inches off." John said still humored.

"Four inches and a half inch off." Trish sighed.

"You're basically five four." John said getting a little serious. He turned to Dr. Drew. "What is it with these blondes?"

"Blondes? What are you trying to say...I'm not ditzy or anything and for your knowledge...that'd categorizing." Trish said.

"Okay, something simpler...what color are Trish's eyes?" Dr. Drew questioned.

"Oh that's easy, they're green." He said. Trish cleared her throat. "Blue."

"John." Trish whined.

"Chill, chill...I was kidding, your eyes are a honey brown." John chuckled. Trish shook her head not believing she actually liked this guy, now somehow its turned into love.

"What's my favorite drink?" Trish asked turning to him.

"I don't know...anything diet, I guess." John said, she looked at Dr. Drew and nodded in approval.

"How old is Trish?" Dr. Drew asked.

"She's like 24 to 27..." John answered unsure.

"No...I'm 28." Trish said, he turned to her.

"You are not." John chuckled.

"Yeah I am...why?" Trish crossed her legs.

"I'm 27." John said to her.

"So...I'm older than you...big deal. That doesn't bother you, does it?" Trish questioned.

"Uh...no..." He said.

"Okay...I think we should make another appointment." Dr. Drew said and they nodded.

Keibler Home:

Stacy pressed redial for the eleventh time in total. Randy still didn't pick up his phone. She sucked her teeth and ran her hands through her hand. She heard her front door open, she stood up and watched him walk in. She walked down the steps to where he was. "Where have-" Before she could finish he turned around and kissed her. He pulled back and looked in her brown eyes. "Randy, where were you?"

"I was out." Randy said. She frowned as she took in an unfamiliar scent. She stepped away from him.

"Out?" He nodded. "With who?" Stacy asked.

"Damn, Stace...I was out...I was with Paul." He said the first name he could think of.

"Really?" She asked softly not believing it for a minute.  
  
"You want something to eat? I'm starved." Randy wandered in the other room. Stacy picked the phone up and dialed Paul's house number.

"Hello?" Stephanie asked.

"Hey Steph, is Hunter there?" Stacy questioned in a low tone. She didn't want him to know she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Stephanie gave the phone.

"How can I make your life better?" Paul chuckled.

"Really funny." She said quickly. "Um, were you with Randy last night?"

"I haven't seen Randy in a day or two...why?" Paul asked.

"Thanks." Stacy hung the phone up and walked into the living room. "With Paul my ass."

"What?" Randy asked.

"If you weren't guilty you wouldn't have lied....Paul hasn't even seen you, Randy..." She inhaled. "Tell me the truth."

"I was out Stace, get the hell off my back." Randy said. She looked at him strangely and nodded.

"Yeah...get off your back..." She said slipping her shoes on and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked; She chuckled.

"I'm going out." Stacy answered and frowned at her. Stacy walked out of her house only to realize she had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top under her windbreaker. The wind blew and she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes she felt like she was...the same fool she was just months before. "A fool in love." She whispered walking to her car.

Please review, thanks.


	33. Not Going

Just To Let You know: I own nothing.

Levesque Home:

"Okay, what was the last argument you had?" Amy asked looking around.

"Over a doughnut." Stephanie spoke up. "I wanted a chocolate covered soft, moist, delicious Entenmanns Chocolate doughnut...I just had to have one and he eats its." Stephanie said.

"Please." Trish rolled her eyes.

"What did you and Johnny-boy argue about?" Torrie asked smiling.

"Who was going to drive. He's ALL about control...he hates the fact that I'm older than him...Also...we argued in a restaurant, he ordered for me so I spoke up. We argue a lot." Trish chuckled.

"The last thing Matt and me argued about was his conditioner and shampoo. Apparently I used too much." Amy giggled.

"I had that same argument this morning with Paul..." Stephanie laughed along with Amy.

"I think I'm gonna break it off with Randy." Stacy looked up.

"Finally something juicy." Amy chuckled.

"Why?" Stephanie asked.

"Its just 'cause he's pulling the same tricks he pulled before...I thought I could trust him." Stacy said dryly. Not a tear was shed.

"Stace...he's not cheating on you...is he?" Trish asked. Stacy had to learn to forgive and forget and she was trying with Trish. Stacy looked over at Trish.

"I don't know..." She shrugged.

"I think you should get proof before breaking up with him...you love him right?" Amy asked.

"Of course." Stacy answered eating a chip. Everyone hushed as they saw Randy appear in the doorframe.

"Can we talk?" His low voice broke the minute long silence.

"Yeah, sure." Stacy stood up and walked out of the room as Paul and Shawn walked in. Everyone looked at them.

"How could y'all be his friend?" Amy asked.

"That's the second time...second." Stephanie said running her hand over stomach that was just starting to swell.

"I thought he changed...I genuinely thought he loved her...he keeps hurting her..." Trish seemed as if she was the most upset.

"Oh, yes...he changed...right, H?" Shawn asked as the girls glared at the two of them.

"Hmm...oh yeah, mm hmm...changing is what he did." Paul chuckled a little nervously.

"And she keeps going back for more so whose fault is it?" Torrie asked stretching her legs.

"We just wanted to say hello." Shawn said looking at all of them.

"It's really funny how he hangs with you almost 24/7." Torrie looked at Paul and he frowned.

"I don't have time right now, Torrie. So can you bitch to someone else today?" Paul asked.

"I never even talk to you to you." Torrie exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"You know, that's real annoying." Paul stated.

"Okay, hush." Trish said.

"If you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." Amy chuckled.

"You two argue like you have a past." Stephanie said with a small smile on her face. Torrie, Paul and Trish looked over at Stephanie and then to each other.

"What...what would make you say something like that?" Torrie asked.

"'Cause you argue, a lot." Amy answered. "Duh?"

"But Paul argues with me, too." Trish said.

"And...me and Paul argued on the way here." Shawn laughed with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Like the other day I said he had a big nose and he said I had one...too." Trish informed them.

"And we needed to know that?" Stephanie laughed.

"So, um...I'll be right back." Paul got up and left.

Outside:

"Stace-"

"Randy I really don't wanna hear some long explanation, I don't wanna argue so please tell me the truth." Stacy said sternly.   
  
"Stace...the truth is...a friend was having some trouble and they called me to help...I fell asleep on their sofa and my cell was in my car." Randy said. 'Something has changed, this man is actually speaking the truth' Stacy thought. He wasn't yelling like he'd normally do when he was guilty, he wasn't fiddling with his fingers and he wasn't lying, that was for sure. "You believe me, right?"

"Yeah...so who was your friend?" Stacy asked tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"It was Courtney." Stacy nodded at what he just said. She put her head down and scratched her eyebrow with her pinky.

"Courtney?" She cleared her throat.

"Yeah...she called me because she needed someone to talk to...she's having family issues." Randy explained.

"Understandable." Stacy said. This was killing her. "Um, one question...why was her scent all over you...were you that close?"

"Uh...I hugged her once or twice..." He admitted.

"You've changed." Stacy said to him chuckling. "We've changed."

"Huh?"

"Normally you would have made up a bogus story...and normally I woulda believed you...Randy, I still can't trust." Stacy said.

"So we're over?" Randy asked and she shrugged.

"We need to..." Stacy's eyes lit up and she put a smirk on her face. "We're going with Trish and John to counseling."

"I'm not..."

"Oh...yes, Randy you are...now I'm thinking you bring me home." Stacy informed as she walked back in the house.

"I'm not going."

Please, please review. Thanks for reading. Kee-kee


	34. Torrie Gruner and Paul Levesque?

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"So, who are your guests?" Dr. Drew asked with excitement in his voice. Trish didn't know whether if it was a sign of happiness because now he had two other great couples or that he didn't have to focus on only her and John.

"Stacy and her husband Randy..." Trish informed.

"Husband?" Stacy mumbled to Trish and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you...and who are you?" Dr. Drew turned to Shawn and Chris. They were there so they could find out about what went on. They found it absolutely hilarious that they had to go to counseling when they're not married.

"You mean, you have to actually be a couple?" Stacy questioned.

"Um...yeah." Dr. Drew answered; if he got any simpler he would have just said, 'duh'.

"That's great because they're a couple." John laughed.

"A c_ute_ one, at that!" Randy added with a smirk.

"Sir...we are no way-" Shawn started but Chris cut him off.

"We are no way ashamed of our...um...homosexuality?" Chris said femininely crossing his legs.

"Chris, what the-?" Shawn began to speak.

"Oh honey, please don't embarrass me again today." Chris giggled slapping his hand across Shawn's shoulder.

"But, I'm not embarrassing!" Shawn said.

"So, you _are_ together...let me guess, Chris, he's having trouble with excepting the fact that he's gay?" Dr. Drew asked pulling his glasses down to look around the room.

"Oh, yes...it hurts...a lot." Chris faked a few tears.

"Hellooooo? Can you help Stace and Randy and leave lover boys alone?" Trish asked trying not to lose her self laughing like John, Randy and Stacy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thugonomics." Everyone looked over at John and Trish and started laughing even more harder.

"Okay, okay...Stacy, Randy...what's going on?" Dr. Drew asked.

"I'm not sure if Randy loves me...he says he does but I'm not sure if I believe him." Stacy informed trying to hold back a few giggles.

"That's so simple." John exclaimed. "Randy do you love her?"

"Yes I love her." Randy chuckled.

"Problem solved." John laughed.

"John...shut up." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Woman please." John looked her up and down.

"He has trouble with me being older than him." Trish said to Dr. Drew.

"She's older than you, Cena?" Randy looked at John.

"Luckily, my Randy has no problem with age differences." Stacy chuckled.

"She's older than you, Orton?" John mocked putting his hand over his mouth. "I actually like the fact that I have an older woman." John smirked at Trish.

"Older woman?" Trish asked. "Are you saying I'm old?"

"Oh you get 'em girl." Chris flipped his hair.

"No...no...there will be none of that! Age is nothing but a number, guys, you shouldn't have a problem with it." Dr. Drew cut in.

"There is no problem." John explained.

"I knew I shoulda stayed home with my wife-" Shawn stopped in mid-sentence when Chris put his hand up dramatically to silence him.

"_You always bring her up_. You need a real woman." Chris wanted to burst as the words spilled right out of his mouth.

"I'm not gay!" Shawn stood up.

"You're having an affair with a guy when you have a family at home, Chris, that's horrible." Stacy shook her head trying to be serious as he phone rang. "Oh, sorry." She looked around the room. "Hello?"

"Hey, Stace, what's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you?" Stacy said glancing around her surroundings.

"Quick question...zebra printed purse is a no-no, am I right?" Amy questioned.

"I-I...I have a zebra print purse." Stacy informed.

"Oh...okay, see you later." Amy hung the phone up and looked at Torrie and Stephanie. "She has one."

"Well I don't like it." Stephanie said handing it to Torrie.

"Why do they even have purses in Victoria Secrets?" Torrie though out loud.

"I dunno." Stephanie said. Torrie and Amy had been helping her pick out Paul's Anniversary present. "I think I should buy him something else...I'm too fat to be wearing....this." She picked up a piece of lingerie.

"That's cute." Amy smirked. "I may just have to purchase this."

"What ever." Stephanie said wandering away.

"What is with the silence?" Amy asked Torrie.

"Paul and me." Torrie answered.

"There is no Torrie Gruner and Paul Levesque...there better no be a Torrie Gruner and Paul Levesque." Amy said. "Steph would kill you."

"There was...a Torrie Gruner and Paul Levesque." Torrie put her head down.

"A Torrie Gruner and Paul Levesque doing what?" Stephanie asked smiling.

Please review.


	35. Torture

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and no one.

"Paul is going to kill me." Torrie said to Amy.

"What about the man that truly matters?" Amy asked. "Billy...he won't be so happy."

"I told Billy." Torrie chuckled. "I tell Billy everything. He's my husband, I am a great spouse..."

"Oh, well that is probably why you're always arguing." Amy chuckled. "If something happened like if...if I kissed a guy 'cause I was drunk I wouldn't tell Matt. He'd torture me, he can be VERY sarcastic...I hate that."

"Well I'll tell you now, Paul isn't gonna be too happy with me." Torrie said as Stacy and Trish approached them.

"Hey." Stacy sat down next to Amy.

"What were doing?" Trish asked.

"She told Steph." Amy advised.

"You told her?" Trish automatically knew what they were talking about.

"Yeah...I'm not the lying type." Torrie confessed once again.

"Was she mad?" Trish asked.

"It was like she bought a beautiful pair of shoes that were like ten sizes too small." Amy chuckled.

"That's OD." Torrie said.

"What the hell did you tell Steph?" Stacy asked who was trying to put everything together but she failed.

"Torrie and Hunter had a relationship a while back." Trish informed.

"A relationship?" Stacy asked. After a couple of seconds of silence Stacy spoke up. "None of you were with Randy before, right?"

Levesque Home:

Stephanie walked into her house knowing there was going to be a surprise waiting for her. She prepared herself and slipped her shoes off. She was wearing the same jean outfit she was wearing while shopping with Torrie and Amy. She was suppose to be dressed up all nice and pretty for her husband considering the fact that they had been married a year today. "Hey babe." She turned around to see Paul. He looked drop dead gorgeous. Stephanie put on a plain smile.

"Hi." She waved unenthusiastically.

"Happy anniversary." Paul smirked walking over to her.

"Same to you." Stephanie replied slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"I don't get a proper hello?" He asked.

"And a proper hello is?" Stephanie questioned.

"Something like this." He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her passionately. She tried so hard not to give in to him, she was supposed to be really angry right now. "Just like that." Paul grinned at his wife's mesmerized look.

"Hmm?" Stephanie looked up in his eyes.

"Come on." He dragged her in the dining room. It was her who had decided that she didn't want to go anywhere special. Stephanie looked at him as he continued to talk. She was now lost, she tuned out everything he had been saying for about an hour. Stephanie turned her gaze to the smaller replica of their wedding cake and smiled. That day was so special. "Steph."

"Hmm?" Stephanie asked.

"Your present." He gave her a long box. She took it out of his hand and before opening it she looked at him. Her eyebrow raised and she promised herself that whatever was in this box, she WAS NOT going to make it a big deal. She promised that it WOULD NOT even deserve a smile of any sort...she decided not to show any emotion except maybe boredom. She opened it and it was **BEAUTIFUL. **The necklace she had in her hand was probably the best piece of jewelry she had, now. Her head went down, she wasn't sure whether she should tell him how she felt or shrug this masterpiece she held, off. Stephanie cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"It's nice." She said in almost a whisper.

"Just nice?" Paul asked looking at the _nice _present he spent a whole lot of money on.

"Yeah." Stephanie kept that unpleased look on her face.

"So what'd you get me?" He questioned moving his seat back, he leant back with his arms crossed over his chest. You could clearly tell in his voice that he was pissed.

"I got you this." She gave him a bag.

"Victoria Secrets?" He smirked.

"That's what it says." Stephanie nodded. He opened the bag and looked up. Paul reached in and grabbed a silky piece of clothing. He pulled it out and his face fell. It was a nightgown, a long, flower covered, big and bulky nightgown. "You like?"

"No...I hate it." He said bluntly. "It's not even tight, I hate this...my mother wears things like this...Steph, what's all this about?" Paul asked.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me about Torrie. Was she that great of a girlfriend you couldn't bare to tell me about her? I've told you about almost every boyfriend I have EVER had." Stephanie stood up. "Here's your present." She threw him a piece of lingerie he was expecting. "Oh, and I love the necklace." She walked towards the door.

"There's a bracelet and um, ear rings!" Was all he could get out of his mouth. She turned and flipped him off. "Yeah, I wish you would."

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!


	36. Women

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

Three Week's Later:

Paul's dripping wet hand reached out of the white shower curtain to grab a towel. He felt around but he didn't get it. Paul rolled his eyes and sighed. "Steph." He yelled.

"What?" Stephanie asked appearing in the doorframe, putting her hands on her hips. She was still a little upset about Torrie but she said she'd use Stacy's policy to forgive and forget. Stephanie and Paul were both annoying the hell out of each other, except Stephanie wasn't doing _all _of it on purpose.

"What?" He questioned the tone she used with him.

"Paul, what do you want?" Her eyes darted across their spacious bathroom.

"You didn't do the laundry, I need a towel." Paul said.

"I am not your maid, Paul. You need to kinda hurry because we have a doctors appointment." Stephanie informed. "Wait, as a matter of fact, Rebecca is going to come and get me...call one of your friends to bring you. You better be there, too." Stephanie walked out of the room and Paul sighed.

"I hate-"

"What was that?" Stephanie yelled.

"I hate something, not you though." Paul chuckled as he heard the door reopen.

"You hate me, don't you?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"No...I didn't say that...Steph, don't cry." He said to his pregnant wife; she's been getting really emotional lately.

"Yeah you do." She flushed the toilet and Paul screamed as cold water hit his hot skin. "Oh God, I can't believe I did that." She walked out of the room.

"Women." He mumbled rolling his eyes.

Cena House:

Trish rolled over and there John was, he was sleeping like a baby. She couldn't help but smile. Everything had been going great, every since they stop going to counseling, that is. She opened her mouth to say something sweet as she saw his eyes flutter. "Get your ass up." Was what came out, instead.

"I am, woman...wait." He mumbled as he turned on his side to get face to face with her.

"You are sleep, Cena, your eyes are still closed." Trish chuckled rubbing his smooth face. "Do you love me?"

"Trish-"

"Do you...you haven't told me lately." Trish said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, babe." His eyes opened fully with a sigh.

"I love you too, John." Trish smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't fall back to sleep until she heard John's voice, which she eventually did.

"Trish...I can't go to sleep, now." He looked down at her. "You're gonna wake up." He maneuvered his way up and looked at the clock. It was already ten in the morning; they decided they were sleeping late. John walked to the windows and pulled the curtain's back.

"John, this is my day off, leave me be." Trish murmured as the sunlight glared through the window. He sat on her side of the bed and starred at her. She opened one eye and he smirked.

"You woke me up so you gotta get me tired again." John said.

"No problem." Trish laughed softly pulling him down to kiss him. When they had decided to sleep late they had no idea it was going to be _really_ late.

Orton House:

"Randy, do you think I should get a boob job done?" Stacy asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes Stacy." Randy said reading the storyline.

"So you don't like the way I look now?" She turned to Randy with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Stacy." Randy repeated.

"Are you saying, 'Yes Stacy' I love the way you look or 'Yes Stacy', it's time for a change?" Stacy asked like a baby.

"Um, the first." He answered looking up at her.

"Good...I don't want a change." Stacy sat down next to him and poured her a bowl of cereal.

"What was the point of the conversation? Typical woman." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing." Randy said. The only thing he didn't want on his hands was another angry Stacy Keibler. She may be small but she could be a real witch.

"Do you like the way I look now?" Stacy questioned eating her cereal.

"Stace, you're gorgeous...I LOVE the way you are." Randy assured her and she smirked.

"So...why did you not ask me to marry you? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not love me? Or do you love me but you're not in love with me?" Stacy asked in one breath.

"Stace, I was just trying to wait and make sure we're ready..." He put the papers down and looked he in her eyes. He patted his leg for her to come and sit. "When the time is right, Stace, and when you least expect it, I'll ask."

"Promise?" Stacy pressed her forehead against his.

"Yeah babe, I promise." Randy said kissing her.

Gruner Household:

"Look at my baby." Torrie picked up her kitten that Billy bought her and put it in his face. "Adorable, right?"

"Yeah, if you say so." Billy answered rolling his eyes. "Women love to flaunt things like that ugly cat!"

"Why are you hating on my kitty?" Torrie asked rising an eyebrow.

"I'm not-"

"Is it because you're jealous?" Torrie leaned into him.

"Jealous?" Billy questioned. "I have nothing to be jealous about, right?" He pulled her in the chair and she giggled. "Right?" He tickled her.

"Right!" Torrie answered as the tickling continued.

"Who's your daddy?" Billy asked her.

"It's not you." She said fighting him off. He caught her hands and held them above her head and started the tickling again.

"Now, who is you daddy?" Billy laughed.

"It's you oh, it's you, Billy Gruner!" Torrie felt tears spill from her eyes. It was day's like this that made staying home and off of the road special, Torrie thought.

"Ahem?" They looked up to see Amy.

"When did you get in here?" Torrie asked looking up.

"I came to get you." She said.

"Okay, you can have her." Billy chuckled standing up. Torrie stood up and fixed her clothes and hair. She started to walk but he gently took her hand. "Behave yourself tonight."

"Same to you." she kissed him and made her exit with Miss Amy Dumas who was soon, in about 24 hours, was going to be Mrs. Matt Hardy. Before that, they were going to PARTY!

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!


	37. Mr and Mrs Matt Hardy

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

FLASHBACK:

Randy licked his thin lips as he watched a half-dressed woman parade around him. She leaned into him and his smile widened as he took out a few bills. He put money in her cleavage and watched every step she made, as she walked away. "This bachelor party is wicked sweet!" He turned to see Edge dancing with another half-dressed woman.

"I agree." Randy chuckled walking over to a fresh crowd of women surrounding Paul and John. "I think I may need to take these beautiful ladies off of your hands seeing that your hands are full."

"You better believe it." Paul grinned.

"I think I'm out of money." John laughed as a woman who declared herself 'Delicious' danced on him.

"I know I'm not." Randy's eyes lit up as more woman crowded around.

"How's the party, guys?" Jeff asked chugging down a beer.

"Just guess." John chuckled.

"It's great!" Paul laughed as the women went to go dance with others.

"It's alright." Jeff said looking around.

"I'd swear you were gay if it wasn't for the many relationship's I've seen you in..." Paul told him and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I just wonder how your wives are gonna feel after finding out about this night." Jeff teased.

"Fiancé." John corrected.

"Girlfriend." Randy laughed as they all looked at Paul.

"I'm gonna go say congrats to the groom..." He walked over to Matt and Billy.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Yeah that party was nice." Paul chuckled fixing his tie in the mirror.

"You know, Stace is still a little upset about that Delicious girl...somehow she got my number." Randy said looking over at John.

"I told the chick I was Randy cause she wanted more than a dance and money from me...she asked for my number and it just made sense to give her Randy's number." John explained looking at Paul. "It's not my fault and if I gave her mines it wouldn't go over with Trish."

"How do I look?" They turned around to see Matt standing there in a traditional black tux.

"You look fine." Jeff answered.

"Yeah and we've told you that ten times, already." Paul said.

"Hey!" Trish walked in the room with her hands covering her eyes.

"Everyone's dressed." Matt chuckled.

"Amy's dressed and she made me come in here and you know...threaten you..." Trish informed Matt. "Okay? You better not hurt her or your ass is grass...that's basically what I came up with on my walk here."

"Oh yeah, he's really scared." John laughed.

"Don't let the height fool you." Trish said arching her eyebrow.

"Please." John chuckled.

"If you want it, you can get it." Trish smirked and he laughed.

"Okay, bye Trish." Matt waved.

"Wait...is Stacy still mad at me?" Randy asked.

"She's mad at you? You mean you were doing MORE than she was doing? You guys must of had a blow out or something, 'cause she was a wild thing last night?" Trish chuckled remembering the party like it was yesterday...which it kinda was.

FLASHBACK:

"Didn't I say I didn't want any strippers?" Amy giggled finally getting a chance to sit.

"Yeah you did, but I just HAD to get you some." Trish smirked as the half naked man she _ordered,_ danced on Amy.

"Ooh, Trish, I'm so gonna kill you." Amy said still smiling.

"You gotta admit.... he is hot." Trish looked him up and down. This party wasn't as wild as Matt's bachelor party. But it was getting there. She turned around to see Stacy gyrating and turning her body. "hey, sweetheart." Trish tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Trish." Stacy turned around still moving to the music.

"Does the name 'RANDY ORTON' rang a bell for you?" Trish asked.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"She's had me feeling so guilty." Randy said.

"Well it was for nothing...sorry." Trish said walking to the door. Before she did she hit John in the head.

"Bring it." John said to her.

"Oh, it's gonna be brought." She giggled before leaving. She walked back in Amy's dressing room.

"So how does he look?" Amy asked.

"He looks like Matt." Trish answered sarcastically.

"You know...it's amazing how Steph didn't spill not a drop of that on her dress yet." Stacy eyed her friend who's appetite was enhancing day by day.

"What?" Stephanie asked. "Shut up...when is this wedding gonna start because wedding cake is sounding really tasty right now." Stephanie said scooping more vanilla ice-cream in her mouth.

"Aren't you full?" Amy asked.

"Well I didn't eat much yesterday." She shrugged innocently. "I really think you should be praying not to fall as your walking down that isle or sneeze when he's reciting his vows to you."

"Fall?" Amy asked. "Oh my God, Trish, what if I fall?"

"Baby, you're not gonna fall." Trish said.

"You never know." Stephanie chuckled.

"Okay, I think Steph and myself will take a small trip across the hall." Stacy stood up and dragged Steph out of the door.

"Trish...in all seriousness...what if I don't love Matt? Or what if I'm a horrible wife and mom.... when we actually decide to have a kid...I don't want to hurt him." Amy said gulping.

"Amy, you're beautiful and you love Matt and he loves you...your wedding is gonna be perfect except the fact that I have to walk down the isle with Jeff instead of John but that's okay..." Trish said as Amy's eyes started to water. "Come on...it took too long to get your makeup perfect, don't cry...please don't."

"I won't." They both giggled and hugged. "I love you, Ti."

"I love you too, Ames." Trish chuckled.

"Come on...it's time to get this show on the road." Stephanie popped her head in the door.

"You ready?" Trish stood up.

"Oh yeah...can't wait for my honeymoon." Amy said heading out of the door. The wedding was beautiful and already Amy broke a small promise. She did cry, she couldn't help it; but she did have a partner, Stephanie cried as well.

"Wedding's always make me shed a tear or two." Stephanie whispered to Trish who was smiling. This day was special and now, Amy was married woman.

"And I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Matt Hardy."

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!


	38. We Need To Talk!

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing at all.

A Week Later...Thanksgiving:

"Shawn...I said yes already." Stephanie rolled her eyes as she sat down and sighed.

"So I'm the god-father?" Shawn smirked; he sat right next to her.

"You're not staying here are you?" Stephanie looked at him.

"I think we should talk and get something strait!" Shawn positioned himself in front of Stephanie.

"Rebecca!" Stephanie yelled. "I love you, Shawn...don't get me wrong, I just, I really don't wanna talk right now."

"Why...we really need to talk." He repeated.

"Paul...somebody..." Stephanie put her head down.

"Hey Stephie, Shawn." Trish walked in the room.

"Hi...please, sit and talk to Shawn." Stephanie smiled at her friend.

"Nah, I'm mad hungry." Trish chuckled walking over to the stove.

"You and John with the English language." Stephanie chuckled.

"I know when I'm unwanted." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you think he really knows?" Stephanie stood next to Trish and spooned some mash potatoes onto a plate.

"I don't know...Steph...you know what I want?" Trish asked turning to Stephanie. Her eyes were opened wide and she smiled.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I want...pie...apple pie, sweet potato pie...Steph...I want pie!" Stephanie laughed as she saw Trish open her fridge and scanned it.

"You're something else." Stephanie went to sit down but someone was knocking on the door. "Might as well get that." Stephanie walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi baby." Paul stepped in and kissed her cheek.

"You left me here with your annoying friend." Stephanie pouted.

"Hi Steph." She looked up and saw her in-laws.

"Hi." Stephanie hugged Pat and then Paul Sr..

"How's the baby?" Pat asked.

"The baby's doing fine." Stephanie answered opening the door.

"And you?" Paul Sr. asked.

"Tired and hungry, still." Stephanie giggled rubbing her belly.

"That's fine...I'll work and you relax." Pat said taking her jacket off.

"Paul have I ever told you how much I love you mom?" Stephanie laughed.

"Trish is doggin' your fridge." John walked in the room. "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Levesque." He shook Paul and Pat's hands.

"That's okay we'll stop by the supermarket on our way back from getting Stace." She smiled at John. "And uh, my parents and Shane and Riss are on the way. Amy and Matt will be here soon." Stephanie said to her husband.

"I'll go and get your fiancé." Stephanie walked out the room.

"Okay, so we're out." Paul said to his mom as him, John and Paul Sr. started for the basement.

"That's what you think...you are gonna help around here." Pat told them.

"We've gotta go." Stephanie said putting on her jacket. "You see how tight it's getting?" Stephanie asked Trish as she fixed her jacket.

"Sweetie, you're fine." Trish chuckled as she finished chewing the food in her mouth.

"Come on." They walked out into the cold weather and hopped in Stephanie's car.

"We gotta talk." Trish said letting out a sigh.

"We really do...wait...what is it?" Stephanie asked starting the car. Trish's eyes darted to the scenery outside of the window. She smiled softly and turned back to Stephanie. This was going to be the first time she said anything she was actually thinking. "Hello?"

"Um..." Trish felt really uncomfortable but she decided she was going to tell her or maybe even Amy.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

(What's wrong with Trish? I repeat, ideas are appreciated!)


	39. Drive Thru

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing...nothing at all. Oh yea and I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. THANKS!!!!!

"What is it?" Stephanie looked at Trish and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel almost impatiently.

"What is it?" Stacy repeated.

"Just asked that..." Stephanie said to Stacy. Stephanie had an urge for fried chicken after picking up Stacy so they were on a drive-thru line.

"Um...I want a diet coke and popcorn chicken." Trish said eyeing the menu.

"Is it that you're gonna break up with John?" Stacy asked moving up so she was in between Steph and Trish. They were trying to figure out what was bugging the mess out of Trish.

"Uh, maybe...Steph...what was the news you had for me?" Trish looked at Stephanie, trying to avoid all of the questions.

"No. I had a question...my doctor said he knew what sex the baby is." Stephanie stated proudly, smiling.

"And what is the sex...a girl, isn't it?" Stacy asked. Nothing really interesting was happening her life except for maybe, the sex with Randy.

"I told him not to tell us and now that he told us that he knows...I WANT TO KNOW!" Stephanie said.

"So...find out!" Stacy smiled.

"How may I help you?" The giddy teen asked in the window.

"Oh um...popcorn chicken, a diet coke and...." Stephanie had to think about it for a while. "Um...yeah, another popcorn chicken. Stace, what you want, babe?"

"I'm waiting for Thanksgiving dinner." Stacy smirked.

"Yeah, that's all." Stephanie said taking her wallet out. "Oh no, Trish, I got it." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Hmm?" Trish looked back at Stephanie.

"Nothing." Stephanie paid for the meal and put the food in the middle of them and she started to drive.

"And, what's the sex?" Stacy asked.

"Paul doesn't want to know." Stephanie answered. "What should I do? I can't know and not tell him. How did the conversation switch to me...Trish what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Trish blurted out. "I don't know how it happened..." She shook her head before stressfully running her hand through her blonde locks.

"You don't?" Stacy giggled.

"Well, yeah, Stace I do...it's just that...I dunno." Trish shrugged it off. "Come on...can we get back to the !" Stephanie smiled rubbing her friends leg.

"Thanks. You guys are the first to know." Trish smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, are you leaving John?" Stephanie asked.

"She's pregnant?" Stacy giggled to herself. 'Everything I want, Trish is getting. All I wanted is to be happy and get married and have a family, with Randy and well she's accomplishing all of my goals with John, who used to be my friend before being involved with her...that bitch.' Stacy thought. "Congrats, sweetie." Stacy said sweetly.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED! Thanks for reading!! Oh, are there any stories you want to recommend? Bye-bye!

(This is probably the shortest chapter so far...forgive me!)


	40. Absolutely Pregnant

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing...nothing at all.

"Baby, where's my-why are the lights off?" Stacy asked feeling for the light. Before she could even reach the light she felt someone grab her wrist. They pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey sexy." Randy whispered and she giggled.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Stacy asked as she was lead into more darkness. "If I fall, I'm gonna kick your ass." Stacy chuckled. The next thing she knew she was in a candle lit room with flowers all over.

"Stace, will you marry me?" Randy pressed his forehead against hers and she smiled.

"Yeah, of course." She kissed his lips softly. "I love you, baby."

"I know." Randy said as he opened a black velvet box revealing a big beautiful ring; it was stunning and it almost left her breathless. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"What about my mom and dad?" Stacy asked pulling back to look him in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm Randy Orton." He informed.

"You're just as cocky as you wanna be, right?" Stacy asked.

"Nah, I had a conversation with your parents a few days ago." Randy chuckled. "Your mom didn't love it but your dad didn't mind." He kissed her again.

"Yeah, well that's my mom." Stacy chuckled rolling her eyes. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Oh, I think I know." He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Good." Stacy murmured.

"I love you." Randy told her as she tightened her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know." Stacy giggled.

J. Cena's house:

"And you told Steph and Stace before me?" Amy asked opening John's fridge. "Does he ever actually eat?"

"Yeah he does." Trish answered. "I sent him to go get some food so that's why he isn't here."

"Oh and answer me...did you forget I was your friend? Through thick and thin...through Jack, Rob, William, Dylan-"

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry...kill me." Trish said sarcastically. "I'm gonna get all fat, you know?"

"Well yeah, but its not fat if you're pregnant." Amy said as Trish pulled her shirt up showing up her flat stomach.

"I'm gonna get this big." She chuckled stretching her arms out.

"Why are you gonna get that big, baby?" John walked in the room with a few bags of groceries. He sat them on the counter and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"You didn't tell him?" Amy whispered. "I'll talk to you later, sweetness." Amy said making eye contact with the both of them.

"Bye Amy." John said taking food out of the bags. "What was with the looks between you two?"

"I've got something to tell you." Trish said seriously.

"Are you okay?" John asked putting his hand over hers.

"I'm absolutely fine...and uh, also, absolutely pregnant." Trish said not looking up at him. He was silent and Trish didn't see that as being a good sign. 'Please say he's happy!' Trish thought.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

(Emma, I'm sorry you feel that you may have to stop reading this story. I just wanted to let you know that it's okay. This story may not be your style. Hey, I can't please everyone! Oh and thanks for the feedback, _EVERY_one!)


	41. ReLaTiOnShIpS

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing.

"Uh, you're kinda like silent 'cause you're surprised?" Trish asked. She took a bag of Doritos out of the brown paper bag and placed them on the counter. Trish looked back up to John and she cleared her throat. "Did you hear me?" Trish asked. He laughed slightly.

"Pregnant?" John tilted his head forward and Trish nodded. She was trying to figure out what to say.

"Congratulations Dad." Trish laughed gingerly. All of a sudden a goofy grin appeared on his face and without warning he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead and she just smiled, this felt odd. Who knew that her John was a softy? "So you're happy about all of this?"

"Of course." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she was standing on her toes and kinda hoping that this baby had their father's height.

"I love you." Trish whispered softly, she really actually loved him. He was sweet and gentile when he wanted to be...she loved everything about him.

"I love you too, babe." He replied. All he could think of was little mini John's running around, talking about being the baby Doctors of Thugonomics and spitting rhymes left and right. Somehow he thought they came out of the mommy's tummy walking and talking. John obviously had a lot to learn.

Stacy's House:

Stacy rolled over to face her fiancé who was talking about something; she wasn't listening yet he was still talking. "Randy, whoa, what are we talking about?" Stacy giggled.

"Hmm?" Randy looked down at her and she smiled.

"What are you talking about?" She repeated.

"Just that I am the luckiest man alive." He kissed her and she chuckled. "And did you ever notice that my left side looks better?"

"Maybe I should have been more attentive." Stacy said only half meaning it; the part about him being lucky because of her, of course. She looked up and he smirked. "I told you about that smirk of yours." Stacy warned. Have you ever seen Randy Orton smirk? That's a reason alone to fall in love with him.

"You look..." He tried to find a word to fit her description. "You look angelic." Randy chuckled.

"What, is that hard to believe?" Stacy inquired.

"Very...I mean babe, you...angelic? I've seen some of the pictures you've taken...you're a freak." He said as she started laughing.

"Me? My pictures are the less _freak,_ than most of the girls." She said.

"Mm hmm." Randy shrugged. "Speaking of which, babe, I have to pose with some hot chicks tomorrow, you coming?"

"Of course." Stacy answered. "Are they as hot as me?"

"No...I mean...you're Stacy Keibler, do you know who your fiancé is...he's Randy Orton." Randy informed and she giggled.

"How do you always manage to compliment yourself in a conversation at least twice?" Stacy asked still laughing.

"Do I have to say this again? I'm Randy Orton." Randy said. Stacy felt as if she hasn't smiled as much, ever. She was actually happy and this made her feel superior of herself.

"God, I hope I don't morph into a Randy Orton clone." Stacy mumbled to herself.

Levesque Home:

Stephanie shifted in her sleep again; she sat up and looked at a sleeping lump next to her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Paul..."

"What?" He slurred never opening his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Stephanie said pulling her foot up so she could get in pretzel style.

"So go eat." Paul replied still not opening his eyes. This was her first time doing this or even asking him to get up out of his sleep. He busts his ass every night so she sucks it up every time she has a craving. Except for tonight, her eyebrows puckered and she sat strait up.

"No...go and get it for me." Stephanie said. "I'm carrying this kid and the least you can do is get your lazy ass up and make me something good to eat." She hit his arm. He wasn't lazy and she knew that, he was simply tired.

"Tor-" He caught himself and his eyes shot opened and he thought of something to say.

"What!" Stephanie raised her voice.

"Tor...remember, I tore my quad?" Paul sat up and looked at his angry wife.

"You were gonna call me Torrie." Stephanie said getting upset.

"No-no baby, I wasn't." He pleaded with her and put his hand on her arm, which Stephanie snatched away.

"Get out of my bed!" Stephanie pushed him and he stood up.

"I wasn't calling you Torrie...Torrie's a beautiful blonde and you're a-"

"A fat brunette...that's what you were gonna say? Don't compliment Torrie Wilson in our bed." Stephanie said pushing the comforter off of her. She stood up and walked towards him. "Get out." She opened the door and they stood face to face. "My territory, you cross it, you die." Stephanie said closing the door. "He calls me Torrie and expects it to be fine with me, well it's not." Stephanie said to herself sitting in her bed. She sat there for a few minutes and her stomach growled. She stood up and walked out of the room and into the hall to find that Paul had made himself comfortable on the floor.

"You've crossed my territory, can I kill you?" Paul said putting his hands behind his head.

"Not if I kill you first." Stephanie said walking into the kitchen. He actually laid there and let her get up even with all of the emotions running and the sudden food cravings and a back ache that was there to kill.

"This is a really dangerous relationship, nothing but talk about killing going on."

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

(Thanks, lilrocky80, for the suggestion!! Thanks to every1 who reviewed!!!!)


	42. Nine Months

Just To Let You Know: I seriously own nothing!! Except my crazy idea's!!!

Trish walked in the room to find John on her sofa reading a magazine, she took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder and smiled. "Hey babe." He looked up at her.

"We need to talk." Trish said bluntly walking around to sit in front of him on the coffee table. She placed her hands on his thighs and he arched an eyebrow. Was she about to break up with him and take their baby? "No, before you get the impression I want to break up, I'm gonna tell you I don't." She said as he took a deep breath.

"I know how could you leave all of this?" John asked eyeing his body then looking up to her eye level.

"Yeah, whatever and um, you asked me to marry you like...a month after dating and now we're expecting a child. John, do you know what this means?" Trish asked straitening her back.

"I asked you to marry me and I got you knocked up." John smirked and she hit his leg.

"No-something else." She frowned.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" John asked. She gave him a look. "It means I asked you to marry me after a month of dating because I love you so much and I uh, knew you were the one?" John stated in more of a structure of a question. Trish rolled her eyes and moved closer to him.

"John, we have nine months to get to know each other. I want to raise our baby the right way. I want him or her to be perfect! I'm gonna suck at this mommy thing so in my opinion, we have to be the best parents. We HAVE to know each other." Trish said looking in his eyes. He was silent for a few seconds and then out of nowhere he started laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you're laughing at me."

"No, baby, it's not that! We...you know...we know each other..." John said still laughing.

"How old was I when I had my first kiss or when I had my first kid?"

"You got kid?" John asked.

"No." Trish screeched. "See, you don't know me. Okay, if I found you kissing a woman what would I do? Would I kick your ass? Would I kick hers? Would I leave you?"

"All of the above." John laughed slightly.

"Yeah you're right, but, we don't know each other baby, and that's gonna be a must in our relationship or all types of sexual relations will be cut off." Trish assured him.

"What? You don't go threatening something like that, Trish!" He eyed her and she smirked.

"Just did and we have a doctor appointment soon." She kissed his nose and walked out of the room.

"Pregnant women are evil!" John mumbled burying his head in a pillow. He didn't want to tell her his whole past, his wild past, his exotic and crazy past. This was not good.

A RESTAURANT:

Stacy, Randy, Billy and Torrie sat across from each other and Billy threw his head back once again. "Tor, I am hungry! Your friend is taking too long!" He complained again and she put on an anxious smile.

"Baby, Melissa will be here!" Torrie crossed her legs and placed her hand on his hand. "Babe, have I ever stirred you wrong?" Torrie smiled angelically.

"Yeah." He whispered as his phone rang.

"I'm sorta hungry." Stacy informed her friend and she nodded.

"Yeah we can tell, especially by the way you're eating those bread sticks." Randy chuckled as Billy looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like answering it or talking to anyone.

"Can you answer the damn thing?" Stacy asked.

"I don't wanna." Billy shrugged crossing his arms across his chest.

"It's annoying as hell, man, answer it." Randy glanced over at him and he frowned.

"I picked the ring tone." Torrie told them. "I thought it was cute." Torrie announced and Stacy rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah?" Billy asked annoyingly into the receiver.

"Hey Billy." A voice screeched through the other line and his heart pounded.

"Lissa?" Billy mumbled.

"Who else, baby, I'm in town! After I meet up with a friend or two I want to have fun-baby...fun." Then she clicked off.

"Who was that?" Torrie asked biting into a bread stick.

"Umm-umm, nobody important." Billy assured her.

"Yeah right." Randy snickered and Stacy elbowed him.

"Quit it." Stacy mumbled.

"Oh, okay." Torrie said to her husband. A big smile ran across her face as she saw her golden-haired friend. She's loved this girl for almost all of her life until she moved away. "Melissa!" She walked over to the table and Torrie opened her arms to her. Billy didn't see her face until after Torrie let her go. She had long blonde hair, like Torrie's, and green eyes. "Melissa, this is Billy, Randy and Stace...oh-you know Stacy." Melissa turned to see them.

"Hi Stacy, long time no see." From Melissa's accent, you could tell she was from somewhere around in the south.

"Hey." Stacy hugged her. "This is my _fiancé_." Stacy turned to Randy and smiled. She was so proud to be almost married to a man like him. Stacy's smiled became wider as Melissa's eyes widened as she admired her ring. "Good taste, right?"

"Of course." Melissa smiled.

"Hi." Randy smiled warmly as Melissa shook his hand. Her green eyes darted across the table and she felt her voice get caught in her throat.

"Billy." Melissa almost felt a tear brim her eyelids. He was her lover-boy when she was in college. She really loved him, at first she was just speechless but now, she was so happy she started to cry.

"He's really not that important." Torrie smirked.

"Yeah he is." Melissa looked at Torrie and put her hand on Billy's shoulder. He was clueless of what to do. His wife and his ex-girlfriend were best friend yet they knew nothing about each other.

"Um, I have to go...Vince asked to meet with me. Bye Randy, Stace, Tor, bye Lissa um, see you all soon." Billy got up and he almost ran out of the restaurant.

"That's my Billy." Torrie giggled as she pat the seat next to her so she could sit.

"Your Billy?" Melissa asked arching an eyebrow.

"Can we order now?" Stacy asked sipping her water.

"Billy's the lucky one and left..." Randy murmured and Stacy elbowed him.

"I am sooo gonna punish you, tonight." Stacy assured.

"Mm-hmm." Torrie chuckled. "So...how's life?" Torrie leaned forward with a huge smile on her face. She was completely oblivious to the fact that her oldest friend was soon going to be her enemy. In her mind, she thought everything was perfect. Her very best friend and her husband now knew each other. Torrie was just unaware of actuality and soon she'd be hit by reality.

HARDY HOUSEHOLD:

"You remember that?" Amy's eye's lit up and Jeff laughed hysterically.

"Yeah." Jeff answered. Amy started laughing so hard tears almost started to spill from her brown eyes. Matt looked up at the pair and frowned again. He wasn't jealous, no, he was happy his wife and his brother were so close. Sometimes he thought they were a little too close but hopefully he was wrong. He wasn't!

"You know, sometimes I think you two were lovers or something and I was the third wheel." Matt laughed and everyone silenced. Matt continued laughing for a few seconds until he realized he was the only one. He started to clear his throat. "You were together?" Matt's eyes opened wide.

"No." Jeff answered trying so hard not to laugh.

"Jeff, I told you that if he ever asked I wouldn't lie." Amy said biting the inside of her mouth, trying to hide a smile. She looked down and Matt stood up.

"What?" He asked.

"Were!" Jeff said in his defense, he almost failed their devious scheme.

"Were? What?" Matt repeated looking back and forth between the two.

"We _were_ a couple." Jeff said and Amy frowned without the smile. She did a way better job at this than Jeff.

"Wrong, Jeff." She said to him. "We went on a date or two."

"It was five." Jeff responded almost laughing.

"Three." Amy negotiated.

"Four." Jeff protested standing up.

"Okay, three and a half but we never dated." Amy said. They turned around to see Matt's reaction but he was gone. "You see what you did, you freak?" Amy asked pinching him chuckling.

"Me? You're the one who went from Hardy to Hardy." Jeff laughed. Amy turned around and starred at him. She only wished Matt would act like that! She shook her head for a second.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Amy chuckled. Her and Jeff were always playing jokes on Matt and this one had to be one of the best! That's what she loved about Jeff, he was so fun--but she loved Matt even more. Only bad thing about this was that she know had to face her angry husband and inform him about the joke.

LEVESQUE HOME:

Stephanie eyed the stove for a minute before yawning again. She had been frying chicken when a sudden feeling of tiredness overwhelmed her. She turned around and sat on the stool and rested her head on the island in her kitchen. She didn't look up, not once. Paul smirked at his wife and walked towards her. He pressed his hot hands on her shoulders and she sat strait up. "Baby, you scared me." Stephanie said yawning again.

"Why are you so sleepy, babe?" Paul continued to massage her shoulders and she smiled softly.

"I dunno...but I do know that at the end of the day I just wanna crawl in the bed, wrap your arms around me and sleep." Stephanie told him and he laughed lightly.

"And what makes you think I'd wrap my arms around you?" Paul asked; she turned around and looked at him. It had slipped her mind so easily that she was angry with him.

"We'll talk about that one in a minute but now-" She chuckled. "Now, we'll talk about why you didn't get me a small snack yesterday night? I only carry our kid for what-24 hours a day, 7 days a week." Stephanie said resting her hand on her small belly; that had been happening a lot lately.

"I'm sorry, Steph." He kissed her nose and she nodded.

"You better be." Stephanie assured him. "Come on, rub my neck." She turned back around. "It felt good."

"What would you say if I said no?" He whispered in her ear and she glanced back.

"I'd tell you to sleep with one eye open." Stephanie said to him and he nodded.

"Okay." Paul nodded as he massaged her shoulders.

"Oh and I narrowed it down to two names...Emily for a girl and Aiden for a boy." Stephanie mumbled closing her eyes.

"Oh." He was okay with those names but he decided the names he picked were exclusive. "Mines are still better."

"Yeah, whatever." Stephanie said standing up. "I'm going to bed." She kissed his lips softly before disappearing in the hall. Paul looked at the stove and laughed.

"Great, I get to cook dinner tonight." Paul said to himself in a sarcastic tone.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

((I'm not sure what the Levesque **B**aby should be, boy or girl???))


	43. First Class Ticket to Hell

Just To Let You Know: I own nothing and NO ONE in this story!!!!!!

"Hi babe." Stephanie said walking into their den. Stephanie just woke up and it was the first time she had seen her hubby all day.

"Hey." He smiled at her as she walked toward him. "I say girl." Paul resumed their conversation from last night.

"Yes and I heard you the first million times you said...no insisted that I'm carrying a girl. Baby, it's a boy." Stephanie put her hand on his cheek and he smirked. "Why didn't you stay with the idea of the baby being a boy?" She sighed.

"I dunno and uh, if you're wrong you have to...give me a rubdown any time I ask for one for a few months. Deal?" Paul asked intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Um, if you're wrong than its the opposite because your fingers work miracles." She kissed his hand and he smirked.

"Call him." Paul gave her their house phone and she nodded as she dialed the doctor's number. The plan was to wait until the baby was born but for furnishing purposes Stephanie got Paul to change his mind. As Stephanie spoke to the doctor Paul watched her and listened in carefully and from what he heard, he had lost the bet. Stephanie got off of the phone and smirked at him. "It's a boy?"

"Um, no...a girl." Stephanie kept her head down avoiding his dark eyes.

"And you know what that means." He grinned.

"I'm your pregnant wife, Paul, you don't want me to do anything over the top, right?" She leaned in to him and kissed him softly.

Next Day Raw taping:

"Randy, Stace...uh, we need to chat." Stephanie smiled warmly. "Stace, you walk around Orton and be sexy or whatever with the lingerie. I don't think we changed anything."

"Yeah I know." Stacy smiled.

"Randy, you talk trash to evolution, and be a typical guy in a ring with hot chicks, clear enough? So I guess we didn't change you either." Stephanie chuckled softly.

"Right, ya need to stop worrying, Steph." Randy nodded.

"So, what it is?" Stacy asked grinning. Stephanie knew exactly what Stacy was talking about.

"What my husband said it would be." Steph laughed at the thought.

"Oh, I knew it was a girl." Stacy giggled.

"You're having a girl?" Randy asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, you can resume kissing now." Stephanie smirked and Stacy just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Steph." She looked up to see Shawn standing there.

"Hi." She said tucking the scripts under her arm to hug him.

"Wow, you're getting big." Shawn said rubbing her belly. Only if she got a dollar for every time someone made that type of remark.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Stephanie chuckled. "So, what's up?"

"I'm here to help out." Shawn smiled at his best friends wife.

"Help me or my dad 'cause if me, I'd appreciate a chocolate chip cookie and vanilla ice cream." Stephanie said grinning at the thought.

"Sure Steph." Shawn reluctantly responded. "See ya later, princess."

"Awe, you're such a sweetie." Stephanie giggled walking away over to Mr. Hardy who was standing against the wall like he was holding it up. "Uh, Matt...where's Lita?" Stephanie asked arching an eyebrow. She hadn't seen her in a few day's and they really needed to go over some storyline changes.

"Why don't you ask Jeff?" Matt inquired walking away and Stephanie chuckled. She figured Amy and Jeff went a little too far with the jokes.

"Ok." Stephanie said walking into the diva locker room and found Trish sitting on a bench with her head down. "Trish, sweetie, you're going to say a few things to Lita tonight and she'll attack you...where is she, by the way?" Stephanie asked to the blonde Canadian.

"Right." Trish nodded uncomfortably. "And Amy is warming up somewhere."

"Thanks, would you like to help me find her?" Stephanie chuckled and Trish smiled.

"Sure." Trish said. "We have some things to talk about, anyway."

"Yeah we do." Stephanie said while waving to a few diva's. "Like, how come you've been avoiding the ring?"

"Yeah that's it, exactly." Trish took Steph by the arm and the walked into an empty conference room. "I'm having a baby, remember?"

"Right...which means you can't wrestle." Stephanie said pushing her bangs out of her face. "I totally forgot to tell my dad. We have to tweak this storyline, then." Stephanie mumbled sitting on the desk. After looking over the script for a minute she looked up at Trish to find she was really uncomfortable. "Babe, are you okay?" Stephanie asked.

"Uh...I'm having the morning sickness, afternoon sickness, evening sickness type thing." Trish said running her hand through her hair.

"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Not me." She shrugged.

"Well you're lucky." Trish said.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel, I'll tell my dad." Stephanie put her hand on her shoulder.

"No, I could call Lita a few things and she could get mad and before she does anything uh, Victoria could stop her...that simple." Trish explained smiling.

"Okay." Stephanie said. "You're going to call Mr. Cena and you're going to tell him to get you comfy...and if he doesn't I may have to break your fiancé's hand." Stephanie chuckled.

"I don't mind." Trish said.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Stephanie smiled rubbing Trish's flat stomach.

"Hope so." Trish smirked.

"Well, I have to go find Batista, Flair and Hunter and then Lita so I'll see you later." Stephanie smiled and walked out of the room.

"Kay, bye Steph." Trish smiled picking up her cell. She dialed John's number and waited for him to pick up. She tapped her fingernails against the table and after a few rings he answered.

"Hey babe." John said.

"Hi, Stephanie says she'll break your hand if you don't get here and make me comfortable." Trish laughed lightly.

"What's up, you alright?" John asked picking up a fitted.

"I don't feel too good." Trish told him.

"You want me to come pick you up?" John asked as a few women walked up to him.

"You're John Cena, right?" One asked smiling.

"John, who is that?" Trish asked into the phone. All she heard was a female voice and he was paying no attention to her. It was bad enough she was going to blow up into a huge round ball.

"Yeah, ladies, I am." John answered the woman chuckling.

"Oh God, you're so hot." She said.

"John." Trish raised her voice.

"Hmm?" John returned his attention to his fiancé's voice.

"Go to Hell." Trish hung the phone up and put her head in her lap. It was getting a little too easy for him to piss her off.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

(The Levesque Baby is a girl because more people requested it! Oh and HOW CUTE WERE RANDY AND STACY ON THIS WEEK'S RAW?)


	44. Appreciated?

Just To Let You Know: As you guys know already, I own nothing.

"What up, Cena?" Randy asked smiling as John rushed in the building.

"Nothing, my...pregnant _fiancé _is mad at me for some odd reason...I'm not sure why though." John shrugged as he continued walking and Randy decided to follow. He saw it as being something juicy. The relationship with Stacy was perfect and that meant that they were having no arguments. In other words, no drama or excitement. "She called me and then she told me to go to hell, why, you may ask, I have no idea." John continued.

"Are you two gonna scream?" Randy questioned with a small smirk on his face. "Is she gonna slap the taste out of your mouth and you call her a bitch or even better, blonde bimbo?" Randy looked over at John. Randy had the biggest smile on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" John asked as they approached the female locker room, passing a few wrestlers on the way.

"See, I'd be mad at you too, you not giving me any attention." Randy said to his friend. John stopped and looked at Randy.

"Man, what the hell are you talking about? I always pay attention..." John crossed his arms. "I'm a perfect friend."

"No you're not." Randy told him with a light chuckle.

"What?" John did not need this, and he knew Randy was just looking for a reason to have an argument.

"Well, it's not like I got ice or anything..." They silenced for a minute and starred at each other.

"Okay Randy, that was just weird!" John told him as he knocked on the ladies locker room door.

"Right...talk to you later?" Randy asked heading off. He kind of got twisted up in his own little world and it was sort of embarrassing.

"Unfortunately for me." John mumbled as the door opened and there stood Stephanie biting into a chocolate bar she had found in her purse. She'd been waiting for Shawn for almost a hour and a half. If the man had any sense, he would have called her on her cell phone.

"I thought you were my dad. Ya scared me there. You know, I have the right to break you hand...right, Cena?" Stephanie asked opening the door for him to enter. "Have you seen, Shawn or Hunter...someone."

"Hey Steph, actually, I saw Flair and where ever Flair is, Paul is somewhere around." John chuckled.

"Thanks, okay, act like I punched you or something. I promised Trish I would." Stephanie told him and he eyed her for a second.

"Owe?" John asked.

"You an entertainer...you do it everyday can you at least make it believable?" Stephanie asked walking out of the room.

"Yeah, Steph, sure." John mumbled as he walked all the way in the locker room. "Please be dressed!" John hollered.

"I wouldn't mind, Cena, if you saw me undressed." Laughed Christy. She was only kidding around but John wouldn't mind either. But then her remembered, focus on Trish.

"Hi, have you seen, Trish?" John asked looking around.

"Oh yeah, she's in the stall over there...serious stomach virus, if ya ask me." Christy smiled nodding her head, her red mane bounced with every move she made. She was so energetic, John thought.

"Thanks." John walked over to the stall and she came out of it, unaware that he was standing there. "What did I do?"

"Bring me home." Trish told him sternly. "I told Steph I was going and you're taking me. I shot my promo already anyway."

"Okay but why should I go to hell?" His eyes followed her movement and she looked up at him.

"Because I heard it was a nice place and maybe you should visit." Her voice came off strong and almost intimidating.

"Oh you're such a comedian." John told her as he picked up her bags.

"Yes I know." Trish told him pushing her hair to the side. They walked out into the hall and found Lita getting her hair straitened and Stacy getting hers curled, she looked back at John. "Meet you outside." He nodded.

"Why are you two so tense?" Amy asked.

"Are the hormones, kicking in?" Stacy asked smirking.

"No. You two know men, anyway, I'm going. I'll talk to you girls later." Trish smiled.

"Okay, bye. I'll call you." Amy told her as she caught up with John.

"So my life is drama-free and by the looks that Matt is giving you, you two are in the heats right now. What's up?" Stacy asked smiling.

"He's just a little angry with me but we'll be cool." Amy said.

"Oh, I really wanna argue with Randy sadly we've been biting out tongues a lot so there's gonna be no arguing in our house. Did I tell you? We're moving in together, sort of unsure who's house though." Stacy told her.

"So, your life is great?" Amy giggled softly.

"If you say so." Stacy murmured looking at her French-manicured fingernails. Now that she had the life she's always wanted she has to learn how to appreciate it.

Please review and IDEA'S are APPRECIATED!

A/N: Hey guys, the reason why the updates have been so rare is because I'm on punishment and have been for a week or so. I got suspended from school. Hey, I'm a complete rebel now, right? LOL! Okay, I am so gonna go out on a limb and forward a few years in one of these up-coming chapters, is that okay with y'all? Oh and I'll TRY to update UNFAITHFUL? when I get the chance to sneak on the computer. Okay, guys, I'm out!!


	45. A Needed Break

Just To Let You Know: As you guys know already, I own nothing.

4 years later:

"Pancakes, John, pancakes?" Trish asked putting her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes grabbed her keys.

"The boy was hungry, you weren't here...I made what I could without burning our house down, Trish, I think I did a pretty damn good job." John said to his wife. She wouldn't stop to talk to him, she continued to grab a few things she'd need within a 24 hour span. "You're leaving 'cause I fed my son pancakes for dinner? It makes no since."

"Never said that. I'm going because I need to get away from you, John. Every single day for the past four years or so, you've been..." She took a deep breath and her throat felt like it was closing up. Her eyes burned; when she thought about leaving him, it seemed so easy. Now, she was breaking down. "You've been _there_...Don't get me wrong, I thank you for being there for our son, I also thank you for being there every time I have a silly craving or when you were around when I needed a shoulder to cry on. I just need a...I need a break." She swore she wouldn't cry but now as the words left her lips tears spilled from her eyes.

"Damned if I do and damned if I don't, Trish. If I'm not there for you, you put me through hell but when I am...you...you're leaving. The more I give, the more you want." John said crossing his strong arms against his solid chest. "You need to cool off, Trish. You and your emotional stages are killing me." He murmured shaking his head.

"Emotional stages?" She repeated in a high pitched tone. "This is not a stage, John Cena, me and Anthony are leaving and that's all there is to it." Trish said as her voice started to crack. "We'll call you when we're settled."

"Fine, Trish. I don't care now...you do what ever the fuck you want to. If you didn't want to be with me you shouldn't have said 'I do'." John yelled and the tears were coming rapidly down her rose colored cheeks.

"John, please, you're not listening to me, I love you, I really do...but...I." Trish hesitated to tell him and he eyed her before turning his back to her. "I just need some time alone." She put her small hand on his broad shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes. He turned around and they starred at each other.

"Trish, don't cry." His eyes avoided hers. She had convinced herself that she didn't love him anymore. If she didn't love him why was leaving him so hard. She had convinced herself a lie.

"Daddy, you shoulda seen it...I beat Kane with no DQ..." John and Trish turned around and there stood their son. He smiled at the both of them. "First I did the FU and then I pinned him 1, 2, 3 and I won. Wanna know why? 'Cause he can't see me." Anthony told him waving his short fingers in front of his rounded face. It was amazing how he knew hot to play video games so well and he had just learned hhis address. "How come mommy crying?"

"Say bye to daddy." Trish pointed to her husband. John picked his son up and kissed his cheek.

"Anthony, take care of mommy, okay?" John asked.

"Yeah and the baby too, right?" Anthony questioned looking back and forth between his parents.

"Of course." Trish answered him.

"See, daddy, see how smart I am?" Anthony asked wiggling out of his fathers hold. He ran to the front door and Trish looked up at John. She thought about it again and her eyes became watery once again.

"Daddy loves you Princess." John gently stroked Trish's belly and she smiled through tears. He looked back up at her and his eyes met hers.

"John, don't look at me that way...me, Anthony and the baby will be fine, John, I promise. And it's not even like we're breaking up, all I need is some time alone. We'll be back in no time and by then our untitled daughter will be here with us." She laughed. "She's gonna be 'Baby X' when we leave the hospital...but she'll be here, nonetheless." She giggled softly. Trish was trying to convince him that everything would be okay even though she had some speculation to whether that was true. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Trish looked up and he kissed her lips softly. "Love you." She lipped and she walked out of the door, grabbing her sons hand as she did. "You wanna see Em?"

"Yeah mommy." Anthony answered nodding yes smiling.

"Good." Trish mumbled. She couldn't help but think that this was her fault.

"Shut up...please?" The woman asked running her hands threw her blonde locks. "Oh God, I just told you to shut up..." She looked down at the infant who was obviously upset. The baby girl opened her mouth and out came a loud wail. Her fists were balled up and her smooth face was wrinkled. "Ash, please stop...for mommy." The little girls legs stretched as she let out another moan. "I bathed you, I changed you, I fed you, Ashlee, what else can I do to shut you up?" Stacy picked up her daughter and rested her on her shoulder. Stacy stroked her back softly and she calmed down. All of a sudden, Ashlee burped. "Oh, mommy's so sorry." Stacy whispered as tears came to her eyes, she was a new mom but how could she forget something like that. "I'm such an ass..." She felt stupid, burping her baby should have been something she automatically knew, especially as the child's mother.

"Hey Stace." She looked up and Randy smiled at his two favorite ladies.

"Take your daughter." Stacy impulsively stated. It was the least he could do. It was the first time Randy had stayed away for a two full weeks. First it was a day, sure, Stacy could handle that but now the days were getting multiplied and Mrs. Orton didn't like it.

"Was she that bad to you? She can't even walk." Randy chuckled taking their daughter out of her arms. "Hi Ash." Randy said kissing her cheek. At first she fussed but then she settled in Randy's arm and she was sleep for the night. "I can't believe she was up. That's a first."

"Yeah? I forgot to burp her and she had a fit." Stacy told him as he laid Ashlee in her crib. She stood up and walked into their room and plopped down on the big bed. She closed her eyes so she could have a feeling of serenity. That was soon interrupted when she felt Randy hovering over her. Stacy opened her eyes to find him smiling at her. "How was working?"

"Fun...these chicks tried to get with me but I told them I had a wife and a baby girl at home." Randy told her as he started to kiss her neck.

"Well while you were having _fun_ with those _chicks_, I was breast feeding and I was cleaning your daughters diaper, I kept her spotless, I woke up every time she cried and I walked the house putting her to sleep. Quit frankly, Randy, I'm tired." He looked up at her.

"It'll be okay, once she starts getting older it'll be easy." Randy assured her.

"Yeah and she'll be with us on the road and I gotta get to the gym soon." Stacy said as Randy smirked.

"Yup, you do." He chuckled and she hit his arm. "I'm kidding, Stace, you look sexy."

"Whatever." Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm only stating the truth." He said kissing her lips.

"Thank you Randy, knowing that you find your fat wife sexy will let me sleep better tonight." Stacy said rolling over and closing her eyes. All she wanted was to get to sleep.

"Stace, I'm home don't you want me to _explore_ you?" Randy asked kissing her cheek. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Baby, I'm going to be really honest with you; You are annoying the hell out of me." Stacy pushed him off of her. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of his gray sweatpants. She tightened the drawstring and retrieved a cap. After Stacy looked in the mirror she grabbed her keys and put a fake smile on for her husband. "I need a break; from you and your daughter. There's breast milk in the fridge." Stacy walked out of the door and he looked at the spot where she stood just moments agoand tried to figure out what happened.

"Okay..." Randy whispered scratching his head.

Okay, I'm back. HAHA!! (I'm not breaking anyone up! Well, no one in this chapter!) Please review, thanks!


	46. Edible

Just To Let You Know: As you guys know already, I own nothing.

"Where's my daddy?" Emily asked looking up at her mother with a small frown on her face. She gazed at her mother with expectancy in her eyes. She pushed her sleeve up and arched her barely-there eyebrows. Her light brown eyes darted from her mother to the doorframe of the kitchen as she heard the front door open. She threw her spoon on the table and raced out of the kitchen.

"Emily." Stephanie groaned running her fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs away only for them to bounce back. She made her way to the door and smiled at the sight of father-daughter interaction. Emily wrapped her thin arms around her fathers head and kissed it as he laughed. "Em, you're gonna suffocate him." Stephanie said softly. "Come on, baby, you gotta finish eating..." Stephanie looked in her daughters eyes and Emily gave her an odd stare in return.

"Mommy, daddy is here and that means daddy makes the rules now." Emily said eyeing her mother like she should already know that little piece of information. "Daddy said that you're his wife and wives are supposed to cook, clean..."

"Oh?" Stephanie giggled at the garbage that left her daughters lips, cutting her of before she could go any farther.

"I'd like to interfere and say I did not say any nonsense like that." Paul laughed pulling his wife into a hug.

"Hey, baby." Stephanie pushed up on her toes and kissed him.

"Okay, Em, daddy says for you to go eat...go." Stephanie said as her child started to pout. Emily stuck her bottom lip out and crossed her arms.

"You can stay up and we'll talk after you eat, brush your teeth and take your bath and put on your cute pajama's." Paul told her.

"I took my bath already because mommy said I was dirty. I made a mud-pie, you should have seen it." Emily told her father wide-eyed. She was so proud of herself; pleased at the mess Emily made was the complete opposite of what Stephanie felt.

"Ok, after dinner." Paul chuckled and Emily smiled. She ran back into the kitchen and Stephanie chuckled.

"You spoil her." Stephanie told him as he swept a few strands of hair out of her face. "You were late you know?" Her blue eyes connected with his brown eyes and he smirked.

"You look gorgeous." Paul told her and she giggled in response. He was so silver-tongued and she had to admit, she loved it. Especially when he complemented her looks. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Paul pulled his wife to him and she laughed lightly. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear and she took a deep breath; captivating his masculine scent. All was forgotten, that was for sure. He made her stomach feel tingly, it was like they were still the young couple they were when they were dating; still very much in love, too.

"I hate it when you make it impossible for me to hate you." Stephanie uttered, her lips barely touching his. She bit down on her bottom lip hearing him laugh. It was so attractive.

"Mommy, daddy you have to eat dinner, too." Emily said frowning looking back and forth between the two love birds.

"Emily's right, daddy, we have to save this for later." Stephanie chuckled almost seductively. She picked up her daughter and they all entered into the kitchen.

"Was this supposed to be a special dinner?" Paul questioned looking at the food on the table.

"See baby, I do know how to make lasagna." Stephanie said looking at the Italian dish she made, alone. "And it's edible, too." She joked. It wasn't like she couldn't cook because she could get down in the kitchen it was just something about the Italian food that always messed her up. Perhaps it was the need for her daughter to help in odd ways. Emily found the sauce amazing probably because of it's deep red color. She had no idea what was with her daughter and the color red. After dinner, like Paul promised, the three sat on the sofa and talked about loose topics. "Did I miss anything at your autograph signing today? Any drama?" Stephanie asked

"Nope none...except Randy didn't show up." Paul answered and she nodded. "It was sort of fun." He laughed.

"Wonder why Orton didn't show." Stephanie said leaning her head back against his chest.

"Oh yeah, a few guys are coming over tomorrow...not a lot of people." Paul lied, with a smirk on his face. He knew good and well that if he invited his friends, women were going to be right behind them. He also knew that his house was going to full with people.

"Whatever." Stephanie muttered before kissing her daughters forehead. "I love you, Em." Stephanie told her softly. She found it very important for her child to know that she's loved.

"I know." Emily giggled. She looked up to see her mother's reaction but she just got a smile in return.

"My girl." Paul chuckled rubbing her small knee. She was sitting her mothers lap and he had his arm around the both of them. Paul made the both of them feel tiny in his arms.

"It's good that my baby girl knows her mother loves her." Stephanie said in her defense.

"Mommy, if you love me how come you want another baby?" Emily asked and Paul laughed.

"What?" Stephanie asked. How did this little girl know that small piece of information, Stephanie wondered?

"How do you know everything and I know nothing?" Paul questioned his daughter and she shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Em, time to go to bed." Stephanie stood up with Emily in her arms. She put Emily on her feet and pointed to the staircase. "Be there in a few to tuck you in."

"Night." Emily disappeared up the steps.

"Wait, I think I wanna talk to my daughter. She knows a lot more than I do." He said standing up next to his wife. Stephanie rolled her eyes and pushed him back on the sofa.

"Shut up." She said as the doorbell rang.

"You're getting smart with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow and she smiled. "Come here." Paul told her and she thought about it, putting her index finger to her temple, then she flipped him off. "Yeah?" Paul chased her to the door and pinned her against it, her hands held hostage.

"We have visitors, you know?" Stephanie mumbled before he kissed her. That was soon interrupted when the door bell rang again. She turned around to unlock the door, his arms wrapping around her waist as she did. "Hey." Stephanie looked at her friend wearing that same smile she always wore after an argument with John.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little sex party." Trish's voice cracked as she spoke. Her mascara was running. She didn't know why she didn't put on water-proof. She knew she would be crying rivers even though she didn't want to be.

"No, no, Trish we weren't doing anything." Stephanie said opening the door for Trish and her son.

"Yeah well that color works for you, Paul." Trish said looking at the lipstick on his lips and he laughed as his wife wiped it off with the pad of her thumb.

"You shouldn't be holding Ant, your pregnant...I got him." Paul picked the sleeping boy up and decided it was time to make his exit. Considering the fact that Trish was going to be soon in more tears, he chose to leave.

"Thanks." Trish mumbled as she walked into the house.

"Do you need me to beat the shit out of John?" Paul asked and Trish chuckled.

"That'd be nice except he didn't do anything." She said wiping tears away from her brown eyes.

"Baby, me and Trish are going to chat while you, Em and Anthony go...do something." Stephanie said and he nodded and left. "What happened?"

"I am so obtuse...I love him and I know I do." Trish explained walking into Stephanie's kitchen. "I broke up with him...no, I left him and I know darn well that I want him back. The four hours it took me to get here all I could do is cry. I'm tired of him I've just been moody and he's been getting on my nerves. What was the stupid thing I said? Oh, yeah. He's been...there." Trish uttered as she opened a still steaming pan. "What's this?"

"Open it, it's edible." Stephanie said. "Wait...Trish, it takes forty-five minutes to get from your house to mine...what are you talking about?"

"Well it took me four hours...look, I can't go back to him...I'll even admit it...I have an enormous ego. What am I supposed to say?" Trish asked covering up the lasagna with aluminum foil and opened the fridge. "You want anything?"

"Oh...no." Stephanie said almost sarcastically. "Look, blame it on hormones and tell him you love him...he's a softy...only for you of course."

"Look, I'm gonna crash in a guest room 'cause I know you have millions of them and I'll call him in the morning. Love you Steph...night." Trish mumbled biting into a jumbo marshmallow.

"Those belong to Emily don't make the mistake and eat them all." Stephanie said disappearing up the steps. She sighed heavily and walked into her bedroom to find Paul sleeping with Emily and Anthony on either side. They looked so peaceful, too bad she was going to interrupt them. "You're gonna get out of my bed in two point two seconds...now." Stephanie shrieked.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!! 2005, can you believe it? I'm just happy 2004 is over!! Anyway, please review. I know this chapter was horrible 'cause I wrote it during my vacation (!too many distractions!) but the next should be better.


	47. Time Out

Just To Let You Know: As you guys know already, I own nothing.

"Who the hell is she?" Trish sat back and rubbed her belly. She was starting to feel really unattractive and she didn't like it. Crossing her legs wasn't even an option, anymore.

"John said that's she's just a friend." Amy informed crossing her legs.

"Wasn't that Mario's excuse?" Stacy questioned. Stephanie, Amy and Trish turned to look at her and she shrugged. "You know...oh baby you, got what I need...you say that I'm just a friend...no, okay." Stacy scratched her head pulling her eyes from her three friends.

"Stace, just hush...where's Ash, anyway?" Stephanie asked swiping her hair out if her face.

"She's with her daddy." Stacy smiled at the beautiful thought of her baby girl and her husband; him and the guys baby talking looking rather dumb.

"Why the hell is he here with her anyway?" Trish asked referring to John and his female friend.

"I think it's because he's trying to make you jealous." Stephanie chuckled threading her fingers through her brunette hair.

"I know that he's being an ass, you're fine just ignore him." Amy told her friend.

"Hi, guys." Chirped Torrie. She sat next to Stephanie crossing her legs as she did. "Okay the couples. Stace and Randy, Steph and Paul, Ames and Matt, Trish and John, who by the way, is flirting with some chick, I came with Adam...total opposite of me, ya think?"

"Adam Copeland?" Amy asked.

"Yeah where's Billy?" Torrie looked back at Trish who just asked a stupid question.

"Well, he's doing the same thing that John is doing with another woman...but, I don't mind. He's not disrespecting me because...well we're divorced." Torrie said. She didn't mean to snap at her but the question was so obvious plus she always asked that stupid question.

"Cat fight." Amy laughed lightly.

"Trish, will you please start and Steph, will you please get Emily." Paul said crossing his arms. Trish and Stephanie looked up at him.

"What's the magic word?" Stephanie asked sarcastically.

"Now." Paul demanded.

"Wrong." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Look, P, if you give Trish some food...she'll do anything." John laughed as he passed through the kitchen.

"Give me the damn thing." Trish grabbed the camcorder and walked out to the backyard giving John a death glare as she did.

"That was uncalled for, John." Amy told him standing up. "I can not wait 'till she has her baby 'cause when she does, we're going to beat the hell out of you."

"I'd like to make a motion that Tor, Ames, T, and myself will beat the hell out of John after the birth of the baby; everybody in favor say I." Stephanie looked around.

"I." Amy and Torrie replied.

"Your ass is grass." Paul laughed and John hit him up side the head, only to earn the middle finger from Paul.

------------

"Isn't she adorable? My god daughter. Steph and Paul did a great job, wouldn't you say? Personally thinks she looks like Steph. Say hi to the camcorder, Emily." The little girl smiled and waved to the camcorder that was following her every move.

"Hi, look at what I can do." Emily did a ballerina twirl. "I learned that, all by my self!" She squealed.

"You look gorgeous, Em." Emily smiled and did a bow. "Look at him...who the does he think he is?" Trish mumbled looking at the scene John was making with his friend. She scanned the setting of the backyard. Since she couldn't play the games they were playing and she didn't feel like eating Paul insisted she recorded him beating the holy hell out of the opposite team.

"Trish, what am I paying you for...you got to get this." Paul waved for her and she wobbled over. She hated being so big.

"You're not paying me anything, jackass." Trish said to him and he glared at her. "Okay. You're setting up teams go ahead...what are you playing anyway?" She scanned the group of wrestlers and diva's who were talking.

"Football." John suggested smirking.

"I agree." Randy chuckled.

"Aint nobody asked you, Cena..." Trish told him, almost forgetting she was recording this whole thing.

"How about baseball or softball." Amy asked biting into a hotdog. "I'm sure I can beat Mr. Paulie at that...how 'bout it? My team against yours."

"Ooh, that's a challenge!" Trish laughed.

"Fine." Paul accepted. "We're playing softball, sorry Cena." Paul said winding up his right arm up. He hadn't played softball since his little league years.

"I got Cena, Orton, Jericho, 'Taker-" Paul started before Amy cut him off. She gave him a smug grin as her friends started filling his backyard.

"Whoa, whoa big boy." She laughed. "Wait...my team, now...Torrie, Mrs. Orton...Amy W., Lisa and Jackie." Amy smiled.

"Okay, Shawn, Christy and Kev." Paul smirked at Amy and she rolled her eyes.

"Me?" Christy asked tilting her head to the side. "I mean...of course me...Christy Hemme." She said sort of embarrassed.

"Yeah, we need a cheerleader." Randy snickered and her fiery eyes narrowed.

"You're so funny." Christy chuckled in a sarcastic tone and Randy smirked at her.

"Fine..." Amy crossed her arms and looked around. "Matt, Christian and Copeland."

"I knew you couldn't resist!" Christian smirked and she looked him up and down before laughing.

"That's not fair you got eight and we have seven." Christy said and Torrie shot her a glare. She should be on the women's side; doing everything capable to distract the opposing team.

"You're gonna stare a hole through her, we'll win either way." Stacy said to Torrie as she fed her daughter.

"Hmm?" Torrie looked back at her friend. "Oh, it's not even like that. C'mon, let me hold her." Torrie picked up Ashlee and fed her, her bottle.

"The only one left is Steph." Amy smiled at Paul and he groaned.

"Yeah, sport!" Matt chuckled in an antagonizing tone and Paul looked over at his wife.

"She can't throw." He complained.

"I can throw. The last time I threw a glass at you I only missed by a centimeter." Stephanie argued in her defense and Paul shook his head.

"That shouldn't be something you're proud of." Trish said chuckling as she sat down. She couldn't get relaxed. Standing, sitting, walking-they were all uncomfortable.

"Auntie Stephie threw a glass?" Anthony asked excitedly.

"Yeah...she does it all the time." Answered Emily in a sly tone, smiling innocently at her parents.

"Okay, I wanna throw first." Christy bounced up and took the ball. "Guys get ready." Everyone got into their self-proclaimed positions.

"I am so gonna hit this ball out of site." Stacy said putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Time out!" Trish said putting her hand up.

"Trish, we didn't even start yet!" Kevin yelled and her jaw dropped.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked moving towards her and she opened her mouth to say something but her voice was stuck in her throat.

"What is it?" Amy questioned running to Trish aid.

"I think I'm gonna have this baby now..." Trish uttered in pain.

"Oh, hell no." Paul argued. "No you're not! I just cleaned this damn backyard..." He declared. "John, get your wife!"

Hey! PLEASE review, thanks!


	48. Nasty!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Give me your hand." Trish panted and Stephanie looked up at her and laughed. "Steph...I am serious!" Trish gripped the pillow she held in her arms and closed her eyes tight.

"I'm seriously angry at you for seriously almost breaking my hand. It's seriously hurting." Stephanie said flipping the page of the magazine she was reading. "See...if John was in here he could take it. But you decide me and Amy should be the _dads." _She said. "No, you can't have hospital ice...you want good ice. You even suggested Ames going to Toronto, Canada...a whole country away for the ice on your mom's refrigerator door...but because of your stubbornness and not letting Cena in here you're gonna suffer. Especially 'cause my hand is seriously hurting."

"Shut up." Trish huffed in a low tone.

"You do know that this baby is a little too early. It's August the baby is due at the end of this month not the beginning." Stephanie informed crossing her legs.

"Don't you think I know that? I know when the last time me and my husband had sex without a big ball on my stomach." Trish snapped. "Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque...I cannot stand you! That's why you have a chin like Vinni-Mac. You have split ends and your husbands nose is huge!" Trish said breathing heavily.

"My chin is perfectly fine and my husbands nose is adorable...I do not have split ends, Trish." Stephanie said looking at her long brown locks. "Trish, you better remember that I'm your boss."

"And you better remember that I have so much on you. Like the way you said Kurt Angle was cuter than Paul especially his blue eyes. Now you listen, McMahon...ouch!" Trish shut her eyes and took another breath. "Okay, I'm fine...go get John so I can tell him off, too."

"Thank you..." Stephanie stood up and walked to the door of the hospital room. She found Paul and Randy watching John pace the floor. "Where's Stace?" Stephanie asked.

"With Torrie at your house." Randy answered eyeing John. John sat down and rubbed his hands together again. It was better than pacing back and forth, Randy thought.

"Did you speak to her?" Stephanie questioned.

"Uh, yeah. She told me to come back because my daughter was crying but I said John needed me. I think you should go Steph, since you were once a mother with a daughter Ash's age." Stephanie smiled at the memories.

"You're going to have to learn." Paul laughed sitting down in a chair. "It's real easy...well for me it was but then again...I'm Paul Levesque."

"Shut up." Stephanie told her husband and he gave her a look. "John needs you and right now, Trish needs me." Stephanie said to Randy turning the page of a magazine.

"Is she okay?" John stood up again running his hands through his brown hair.

"Uh, she was screaming that I was an asshole earlier but now, it's that my hair has split ends, which is a total lie." Stephanie cracked a small smile. "So, she's doing better...she'd like to see you now."

"Uh, great." John inched his way to the door and finally went in to find his wife in a sleeping form. He smiled to himself and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey, John." She mumbled and he looked up.

"How'd you know it was me?" He questioned laughing, a bit.

"I felt the presence of the devil." Trish said sarcastically opening her eyes. "I'm kidding...I told Steph to get you..." She looked down to her fingers. "Why?" She asked throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"What?" John asked and she looked at him like he was dense. Was he stupid or maybe just ignorant?

"Why would you bring your friend and flirt with her in my face? You made me feel-"

"Yet, you broke up with me." John said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms with a self satisfied grin on her face.

"No I didn't...I just wanted a break...I love you though. When we leave I want to be able to come home without my house being a bachelor pad." Trish said then taking a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do." John smirked and she glared at him.

"Mrs. Cena." The doctor walked in the room smiling with a clip board and a bunch of papers.

"Yeah?" Trish looked up.

"Uh...you're delivering early...and the baby's ready and healthy. You're fully dilated." Dr. Simmons laughed. "So, what are you anticipating, dad?"

"I'm hoping it's a girl like they said it would be..." John laughed giving Trish's hand a light squeeze.

"Oh it better be." She squeezed his hand back with a little bit of strength. She smirked, it was just a little practice for later.

"I'll be back...and we're going to get you into scrubs, dad, and mom, get ready." He walked out of the room.

"Oh yeah, I can get ready to push a human being out of me." Trish laughed sarcastically as John stood up. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You can do this...you're a Cena." He joked kissing her hand softly.

"You don't have to be nice to me, especially cause I was a bitch...and you're going to go through hell cause I plan on putting you through it...but that's when we get home...now, I'd like it if you just stay here and let me hold onto your hand. And while doing all of that...you're going to pick out an acceptable name for my daughter."

-------

"I'm gonna go call my wife..." Randy said walking away and than stopping. He turned around and smiled at Stephanie. "Uh...you have any quarters?"

"As a mom...I carry change...check my coat pocket. And, why don't you have any change?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I'm a man...I carry dollar bills." Randy laughed and walked away to use a payphone.

"Such a character." Stephanie smiled lightly than she glanced over to her husband who was smirking at her. "How may I help you?" Stephanie sighed.

"You know," Paul let out a chuckle as he leaned against the wall. "Just a few years ago you were here screaming and yelling at everyone in sight. Telling me 'get this thing out of me!' It's funny when I think about it." Paul rubbed his beard with a smug grin on his face. "And, well...I'm planning on you being here...again and screaming at me in uh, nine months or so, giving me another bundle of joy." Stephanie's eyes darted up to connect with his and she tried to frown but no matter how hard she tried, she smirked. Why did he have to be so straightforward with everything?

"Don't be too sure." Stephanie laughed fumbling with her fingers. He was still capable of making her so nervous.

"Come here." He smiled at her and she shook her head no.

"Not here." Stephanie looked around. "It gives me the goose bumps. People die here every day." She eyed him and he shrugged.

"Why not?" Paul asked her urged her into a nearby unisex bathroom.

"This is crazy, baby." Stephanie squealed as they disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey, Steph, Vince, Linda, Em..." Randy looked up to see the hallway empty. "Yeah, well, they're coming." He finished quietly.

"Did she have my Goddaughter, yet?" Amy asked running up to Randy. He turned around and smiled at the redheaded diva.

"Nope." Randy answered rubbing his hands together.

"What is that sound?" Amy perked up putting the bag of ice she held in Randy's arms. He shrugged. "So, I'm not crazy?"

"Oh yeah, you're crazy...but I hear it, too." Randy said walking toward a door. He pushed it open and his blue eyes opened wider than he ever thought they could. "Now, that's just nasty."

Hi guys! PLEASE leave a sistah a review, thanks!


	49. Under Control

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Mommy, will you make it shut up? Daddy do you hear it? I'm telling auntie Amy!" Anthony yelled pulling on his fathers pants.

"Baby, if you could get your son then maybe I could handle her." Trish said picking up their crying baby girl.

"No...if I got the baby you could get Anthony." John screamed over the baby's cries and before they knew it Anthony was crying.

"See, if you would just listen to me, John." Trish said taking a breath and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well if you knew your job she'd be quiet right about now." He yelled and Trish threw him a glare.

"Why is my baby crying?" The couple turned around and Amy had Anthony in her arms.

"I don't know." Trish said rocking back and forth; doing a little dance to hush the baby.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Amy asked putting Anthony in John's arm. "John, you hovering over Trish isn't helping quiet the baby...it doesn't take two to feed her...how about you take little Anthony here and do something productive?"

"Fine." John didn't argue but he left with a frown on his face. He let a woman come into his house and tell him what to do. Wasn't that what he had Trish for?

"What's wrong?" Amy asked as Trish laid the baby in the bassinette.

"Stace, Steph, Torrie and a few other people are coming over because they wanted to have a little get together and I haven't even showered. Anthony hates Adrian and John's a jackass." Trish complained.

"Look...go get showered and stuff and then I'll get Adrian cleaned and fed and changed and burped. Then...I'll order some food. Okay?" Amy asked smiling with an, 'I told you you'd need my help' type look.

"Fine...love you Amy." Trish said dragging herself out of the room.

"Okay Miss Adrian Cena...we're gonna get you all dressed and pretty for the company and even though you still look like an old lady...you're gonna be the prettiest little thing." Amy said as she stripped the baby and got her bath ready.

"Hey!" Amy turned around and smiled. "Where's Trish?"

"Showering...but how's my little Ashlee?" Amy asked and Stacy smiled.

"She's sleep..." Stacy chuckled as she took a seat on the rocking chair. "Look, aren't these the cutest? Little Air Force One's for babies...yes, John bought them." Stacy showed Amy her daughters limp foot.

"Adrian and Ashlee...it's gonna be hard to tell the two apart." Amy said as she bathed the baby. At first she whimpered but then she got use to the water and then she was fine.

"Yes I know...two brunette, blue eyed gorgeous babies." Stacy chuckled. After Amy got Adrian all dressed Trish came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hi guys..." Trish smiled. "Ooh, Ashlee."

"No...Trish she's sleeping and every time you touch a baby they wake up so...stay away." Stacy said and Trish narrowed her eyes at her slim friend.

"Shut up. Plus, I've had practice..." Trish said taking Ashlee out of her arms. Much to Stacy's surprise, the baby didn't wake up nor did she move.

"How does she look?" Amy held Adrian up and Trish cooed.

"One hundred percent Stratusfaction...I love the shirt." She said as Stacy took the baby out of Amy's arms.

"Hey...we're one baby short!" Amy said and Stacy scoffed.

"If you want one have one of your own." She said.

"Hi girls...where's the food?" Stephanie smiled standing in the doorframe with her daughter clinging to her leg.

"Oops." Amy said and everyone looked back at her.

"No food?" Stephanie asked.

"No. Not yet...anyways." Amy said while excusing herself out of the room.

"Guess what!" Emily squealed running into the room. She stood in front of Trish and Stacy with big smile on her face. "We're having a baby!" Stacy and Trish looked up at Stephanie and she shrugged.

"My husband is too good to resist...it was peer pressure, guys." Stephanie laughed.

"It's a shame how the WWE gets two babies per year. 'Cause I'm sure Amy is next." Trish said.

"There's only Emily, Anthony, Adrian, Ashlee, Jay and the latest Levesque project from us." Stacy said and Stephanie threw her a glare.

"It's not a project." She stated and Stacy gave her a mocking expression.

"Do you believe this bull?" Torrie asked bursting into the room with Jason on her hip.

"What bull?" Stacy asked.

"I went to pick up Jay today and you know what I find...I find that my husband now has a fiancé and they're getting married. I suggest you fire his ass." Torrie said looking directly at Stephanie.

"You know I can't do that." Stephanie said.

"Married to who?" Trish asked putting the baby down.

"Some slut...a gold digging skank...ugh, I hate this divorce thing." Torrie pouted as she put her son on his two feet.

"I hate men sometimes!" Trish said.

"Why is my timing always off?" Paul asked and they all looked up at him.

"You're you." Torrie answered simply.

"Shut up." He said picking up Jason. "I don't think you need to be in here...to many moody women."

"Honey, can you ask Amy if the food is coming?" Stephanie asked taking Adrian out of Stacy's arms.

"Yeah." He laughed before making his exit.

"He keeps laughing at me because when I had Emily I wasn't as...hungry as I am now." Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you were..." Amy said entering the room.

"I was not, was I, Trish?" Stephanie laughed.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Trish wouldn't know, you were pregnant at the same time." Stacy said laughing.

"That's because Trish eats more than all of us put together, pregnant or not." Torrie said making funny faces at Ashley.

"Ha ha." Trish said sarcastically.

"Mommy, daddy says for you to come...you and everyone else." Anthony said smiling.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Because I said so." John said standing there with his arms his crossed.

"Funny." Stephanie said standing up. "Here's your baby."

"Hey, daddy's girl." He kissed her and Stacy smiled.

"You and Randy...you act so tough around the guys but when it gets to Addy and Ash...you're two softies." Stacy said standing up.

"I am not a softy, my daughter is just cute."

"Uncle John, I thought I was the cute one." Emily said smiling sweetly.

"You are, you're a McMahon." Stephanie said picking her up. Everyone joined in the living room but John held Trish back.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at him. He smiled at her she gave him an expressionless look. "What?" She asked.

"Adrian is going home with Steph and Paul and Anthony is going home with Amy and Matt. Me and you…we have a whole lot to talk about." John smiled angelically at his wife.

"Like your female slut..." Trish asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"And why you left in the first place..." He said.

"Why you're so damn sexist sometimes..." She protested and he was a little taken back. He was not sexist...he thought.

"Uh...why you yelled at me." John said hesitantly.

"That's the best you have?" Trish asked wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"Uh, I think so." He smirked.

"I love you." She gave him a peck on his lips.

"I know you do and I love me too." He said before kissing her.

"Hey, you just had one we don't need another..." Stephanie said laughing.

"Oh no Steph, you and Paul have that under control." John laughed as him and his wife walked into the room with their friends.

Please Review! Thanks, buh-bye.


	50. Last Night

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

P.S. This chapter began when _Girlfriends_ went on commercial.

Stephanie planted her hand firmly on her husband's bare shoulder and turned him around. She gently pressed her hand on his cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on him. She pulled back with a smile on her face. "Love you." Stephanie smirked as she walked out of their bathroom and into their room. "Mission accomplished...and it was easy too." She put her husbands razor in her make-up bag knowing he wouldn't look for it in there. She checked on Adrian, who was laying in the middle of her bed and kissed her cheek. "John and Trish had to be real desperate to let us watch you, little girl..."

"Steph, I'm not stupid." Paul yelled and Stephanie laughed.

"Could've fooled me, babe." Stephanie yelled to him as she walked out of their room. "Emily, you wanna go shopping?"

"To the toy store?" Emily asked standing up and running to her mother. Stephanie chuckled.

"Maybe but we're going to go shopping for the baby first." Stephanie picked Emily up and put her on her bed. "So Miss Em, which pair of shoes do you wanna wear?"

"Those." She pointed to her sneakers and Stephanie laughed. She put her shoes on and let her stand up. Emily kissed her mothers nose. "Thank you." She whispered to Stephanie, pressing her hands on her cheeks.

"You're one silly little girl." Stephanie pulled her daughters hands from her face. "Just like dad."

"Where are you two going?" Paul asked.

"To buy some things. You?" Stephanie looked up at him and he shrugged.

"To work out, call me when you're done." She gave him a peck on the lips and Emily hugged his legs. "Make sure mom buys me a new razor, okay, Em?"

"We're buying things for the baby." Emily informed. Paul looked at Stephanie, glancing at her stomach. "Not mommy's baby, Addy."

"Can you bring Adrian down stairs and in her carrier?" Stephanie asked smiling and he smirked.

"Sure Steph, I gotta get use to it anyway."

"Hello?" Emily, Paul and Stephanie turned around to find Stacy standing there. "I thought we were going shopping for the babies."

"Stace...hi." Stephanie smiled.

"Let's go- I wanna get into the stores, Steph." Stacy said eyeing the three.

"Well hello to you too, Stace." Paul said and she gave him a look. "I'll have her down in a sec."

"Thanks." Stephanie watched him walk out of the room and she turned to Stacy. "What time did he get home last night?"

"Nine." Stacy said, her eyes were on her sleeping daughter. "He said that there was a lot of traffic and your dad needed him."

"But-" Stephanie decided against bursting her bubble and telling Stacy her father was home very early last night- she spoke to him, even. "Yeah." Stephanie smiled.

"Auntie Stace, how come Ash looks like Uncle Randy?" Emily asked grabbing Stacy's hand.

Hardy:

"We're not having children, are we?" Matt asked looking over at Amy who had her feet on his lap and her hands behind her neck.

"I hope not, Jason and Anthony are enough and they're going home soon..." Amy said running her fingers through Anthony's hair.

"When did Jason even get here?" He questioned.

"Torrie had to go talk to Billy in other words, she went to go put that skank in her place."

"What skank?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Billy's fiancé." Amy informed like he should have known.

"So, she's jealous?"

"Tor? Jealous? No…." She shook her head not really believing herself. Torrie had been talking about Billy and the She-devil forever. She couldn't even hold a conversation with her without Torrie complaining about Billy.

"Yeah, right, Amy."

Cena Residents:

"What did we do last night?" Trish looked over at her husband and smiled. "I'm hurting; like I've stretched in ways I've never stretched before and I'm a professional wrestler."

"Let's just say our neighbors aren't too pleased with us as of late." John laughed moving up to kiss her.

"We didn't go crazy did we? That's how we got Anthony and then Adrian." Trish laughed. "Wait."

"What?" He asked.

"You don't think I'm pregnant, right? I can't get pregnant, now, can I?" John scratched his head and looked back up at her. She was sitting above him, her back against the headboard.

"I don't know...you could be though." He kissed her neck. "If it didn't happen in the kitchen, it happened in the shower, if not there-"

"Shut up." She giggled.

HI! Can you leave me a review please? Oh, the next chapter should be up real soon, considering I wrote it already! Ciao!


	51. Imperfect

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked looking up at her husband. She put her hands on her slim hips and he smiled at her.

"To get Jay...Tor asked me to get him because something happened with Billy and when she called I told her you were busy with Addy." John explained grabbing his hooded sweatshirt. "She made me promise to pick up my godson."

"Oh...well I'm gonna get to bed...wake me when you get home I had a small surprise for you." Trish told him trying her best not to sound disappointed.

"Promise." He kissed her before leaving. Trish smiled lovingly as she watched him leave. She officially hated the divorce thing Torrie had going with Billy. Torrie was always getting hurt by something and somehow so did she.

"Where did daddy go?" Anthony ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"To get Jason and aren't you, my boy, supposed to be sleep?" Trish asked kissing his nose. He laughed before responding.

"Yes mommy, but...I wanted to sleep with you and daddy. Adrian slept with you guys yesterday." Anthony smiled. Trish got his hand and they walked in her room.

"Adrian is a baby, she slept with mommy and daddy 'cause she didn't look too good and some little boy told her about the boogey monster." Trish laughed as she climbed in her bed. When Anthony made an attempt to scare his little sister he didn't succeed, she was way too busy staring at the light bulb.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Anthony said climbing in next to her. After she turned the television on and to The Disney Channel Anthony snuggled up to his mother and went to sleep. When Trish began to get sleepy she heard the house phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Where's John? " Torrie asked immediately.

"He left about an hour ago, he'll be there soon...bye." Trish said before yawning.

"Okay." Torrie said hanging up her phone. She walked to her window and saw John pull up. Before he could knock she opened the door not even remembering to put on her robe.

"Do you actually walk around like that?" John asked laughing. When she didn't reply sarcastically nor with a laugh, he knew something was wrong. "Torrie...look at me." He said. Torrie kept her head down and started to walk up her steps. "Am I gonna have to force you? I've never had to make a woman look at me." He smiled. When John caught up to her he turned her around and looked at her. Her eyes were red and she was really upset.

"What?" Torrie asked avoiding his eyes. He pulled her into a hug...a very long hug. After a few minutes Torrie chuckled. "I don't think Trish would like me being wrapped up in your arms in my barely there night gown."

"I'm sure under these circumstances she'd have to deal." John laughed.

"I mean really John..." Torrie backed up and did a twirl. "Am I ugly?"

"No Torrie Wilson, you are not ugly." John chuckled. "You have pretty hair, nice legs, a really cute butt and some real nice, firm-" He caught himself. "You're gorgeous."

"Thank you John." Torrie said resting her head on his chest.

"It's not your fault about Billy, okay?" John asked.

"He and his very sexy girlfriend, no...his fiancé, came over with Jay. I specifically told him that I was not gonna be able to have him this week. But he says he had something planned for..._her_. I can't just say no and so I took him. I hate this." She complained.

"Look, I'll kick his ass if you want me, too. Torrie, you're a beautiful woman and you don't have to be bothered by him if you don't want to be..."

"I can't have full custody or anything like that, Jason needs his father..."

"Me and Trish, Paul and Steph, Matt and Ames, Randy and Stace are all here for you. That's three men there for you." He said to her.

"That's four, John."

"We're not too sure about Matt but okay." Torrie chuckled as she walked into her sons room.

"His bag is over there." She pointed as she picked up her sons sleeping form. They walked down the steps when she got to the door she passed Jason to John. "Love you, thanks." She gave him an innocent peck on the lips and closed her door.

"She kissed me..." John murmured. "Maybe she's just really friendly to guys who pick up her son..." He looked back at the door and laughed to himself. "She wants me."

-----------------------

Orton

"Can we go somewhere tonight...together. Alone. You know, just me and you? Seeing that we are always doing something for every other person, I think I deserve you all to myself, Randy." Stacy said crossing her legs.

"Stace...baby..." He finally looked up at her and gave her his infamous smirk. "Stacy, I've got to go...Vince needs me."

"He has Shane, Steph, Paul, Linda, J. R. and everyone else. Why in the world does he need you? And why is it that you work more than Paul when he's apart of the family?" Stacy asked throwing her arms up in the air. She put her head down and he walked toward her.

"I don't know but I have to go..." He kissed her before walking out of the door. Stacy shook her head and walked in her daughter's room. She picked her up and put on her jacket and her slippers than Stacy got herself dressed. After making sure her daughter was buckled down, she got in her car and drove until she reached her destination. She walked to the door with her daughter in her arms and knocked.

"Hey Stace." Stephanie said smiling at the tall blonde. Stacy's fiery eyes examined Stephanie before walking into the house. "Um...what's wrong?"

"Mommy, the movie is starting." Emily said.

"Why do you and your dad work Randy so hard?"

"What are you talking about? Nobody is in the office today..." Stephanie said eyeing Stacy strangely.

"Mommy." Emily whined.

"Hold on, sweetie." Stephanie ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

"You see, you, Paul and your daughter can have these family nights but I can't even hold on to my husband for more than twenty four hours without him having to run out and doing something for Vince." Stacy complained as Stephanie looked at Ashley in Stacy's arms.

"You need to calm down." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Just because your husband is gallivanting around everywhere but your bedroom don't jump down my throat and berate my family. It's not like you didn't know what type of man Randy was when you married him." Stephanie didn't mean to say it like that, and as soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"Mommy...we're gonna miss everything and daddy's gonna fall asleep." Emily stomped her little feet on the carpeted floor with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You know, Steph, your family isn't as perfect as it appears. You need to open your eyes, _Princess_." Stacy said before making her exit. Stephanie shook her head and walked into the living room, resting Emily on her hip. She kissed her daughters cheek and put her on her feet. Stephanie watched Emily snuggle up to Paul on the sofa and laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with my family." Stephanie mumbled.

"Hey, sexy, get your butt over here." Her told her. Stephanie's eyes narrowed on Paul.

"Oh shut up." She walked around the sofa and sat on the other side of Paul. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. She kissed his neck and he laughed.

"I love it when you do that."

"Mommy, daddy be quiet!"

PLEEZE REVIEW!


	52. Insanity and Hormones

First of all, I UPDATED!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Where's Ashlee?" Trish asked as she moved her hips to the music. Stacy arched backwards for a count of ten and then stood up.

"She's with her father. You?" Stacy asked holding her foot to her butt, balancing herself.

"Same here. He's becoming real nice to me and offering out with our kids." Trish smiled as she plopped down on the floor, spreading her legs out in opposite directions. She moved her right hand to her left foot.

"That's nice to know." Trish and Stacy turned to see Torrie standing there in a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra. "When did you two become such the housewives?"

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked one eyebrow cocked.

"Your _Chain Gang_ sweatshirt and your _Destiny_ sweatshirt both coming to mid thigh, hiding the ass." Trish scoffed and turned around.

"Well the mass of my ass has multiplied over the years." Trish exaggerated pulling up her sweatshirt.

"Plus, we just gave birth." Stacy mentioned before changing the track to number fifteen. Her body moved to her voice. "Wanting to be with you more and more." Stacy leaned into Trish and they giggled together.

"So, Stace, how's Randy and my goddaughter?" Torrie asked getting onto the floor.

"Ash is fine and Randy is...well, he's...fine, too." Stacy said. As Trish walked by Torrie she smacked her up side the head.

"Hey!"

"Shut it."

Levesque:

"Right...me and Em are just relaxing…" Paul said into the phone. "Yeah, and I love you, too." He rolled his eyes, smacking his head with his open hand, tired of the questions. "See you tonight." He hung the phone up and fell back on the bed.

"Who was that?" Emily asked crawling on to her father's chest.

"The woman I used to love before she got pregnant." Paul told her, his eyes half closed but still looking at her.

"Who?" Emily asked tracing the lines on Paul's face.

"Your mother." He laughed but Emily didn't respond. She continued to manipulate his face with her tiny fingers.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"See, she's a really nice person but then she goes to work at the office and mommy doesn't yell...especially not to the employees so she yells at me and now that she's pregnant...Em, what did daddy do?" Emily looked up and opened his eyes with her thumbs.

"I don t know, daddy...what did you do?" She asked.

"I don t know either, Princess." He answered. She played with his nose and his mouth, pulling and shaping both body parts in odd ways. "Any questions for me?" He asked, for conversation sake. She pulled her hands back, her eyes squinting, slightly titling her head to the side.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Emily questioned. "I mean, a baby. How does mommy have a baby in her stomach...she said it's your fault."

"So Emily…do you wanna go to the toy store?" Paul asked.

"But-"

"Em." She looked down and a small smile appeared on her face as she thought about it.

"Yes, daddy." She said a little disappointed for not getting her answer but happy to be getting herself some toys.

RKO

"Ashlee, my girl." Randy rubbed his hands together and looked at his squirming daughter in her bassinet. He picked her up before she could hit that first high note. Randy hated to see his daughter cry, her cheeks would turn red so easily and her barely there eyebrows would meet. He sat down in the rocking chair slightly moving back and forth. "I think I owe you an explanation, Princess." Randy said not believing how much he loved her. As soon as this little girl was born she became number one on his priority list. "Mommy says I'm a bad guy and it's not true. She can be a paranoid-" He caught himself and stroked her hair. "Don't get me wrong Ash, I love her, I really do but…" He had nothing to say, nothing could justify his wife's questioning to his faithfulness. He looked, he was a man. Any man and every man looked at a hot woman. It's apart of nature.

"But what?" He looked up and Stephanie stood there with a frown on her face. "You love Stacy but what?"

"Steph, what are you talking about? You know that I love Stacy." He said standing up. Randy leaned over and placed Ashlee back in the bassinet. "She's my wife." Randy smirked.

"You can do all those things to Stacy and she'll believe anything you say. You can smirk, smile and even do a little dance, however I am not Stacy Keibler. Randy I'm warning you now, treat her right. I'm tired of being there and picking her up after she's fallen." Stephanie said crossing her arms across her chest. "And don't test me, Orton. I can always plea temporary insanity and raging hormones."

Please review!


	53. John's Mistake

No, you're eyes are not deceiving you…

ANOTHER UPDATE WITHIN 48 HOURS! WOOOOHOOO!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Your wife is freaking nuts." Randy said picking up a small shot glass. He poured the liquid in his mouth and gulped it.

"No, she isn't. You shouldn't have cheated on Stacy." Paul chuckled looking around the place and he scoffed.

"I haven't cheated on Stacy." Randy said.

"Yeah, right, Kid." Paul said rolling his eyes.

"You're no saint, Paul." John laughed.

"What?" Paul asked. "I look and don't touch; I have a wonderful wife at home. You John on the other hand…"

"The worst I did was kiss, that's the only thing and that was when Trish and me were dating, not even official. And that other time…she broke up with me so that didn't count either." John told his friends. A phone began to ring and they all reached for their pockets. "It's me." John said laughing. "Yeah?" He asked into the receiver.

"I bet it's his girlfriend." Randy chuckled.

"Ooh, Johnnie has a girlfriend." Paul teased.

"Uh, yeah, be there in ten minutes. Bye." John hung the phone and stood up.

"Your girlfriend?" Paul asked and he shook his head no.

"Trish?" Randy questioned.

"No, Torrie."

"Does Trish have a problem with you always being on call for Torrie? I mean you're always there." Randy said laughing. "If I even looked at a woman the wrong way, Stace would kill me. I'm already sleeping on the sofa."

"Trish knows I'm always coming home to her and our kids…plus she has access to all the money I own." John chuckled.

"Big mistake. Steph knows how much money I spend, how much I make and always knows what I spend it on. I couldn't surprise her if I wanted to…I need my own account, away from her." Paul said shaking his head.

"You got it bad man." Randy chortled.

"Well, I'm out, men. How about you go home to the wife Orton and you, Paul, go make sure your wife has no voodoo dolls because from what I'm hearing…" John took his finger, bringing up to his head and rotated it in circles. "She's a little nuts." They all shared a laugh about it. "Bye guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stephanie, you had no right to threaten my husband, I can handle him, thank you." Stacy said, starring directly into the other woman's eyes. Trish and Amy stood there silent, not sure what they should say. Stephanie let out a soft laugh.

"Sweetie, I was just helping out, alright?" Stephanie asked.

"Not alright, I don't need you fixing anything for me…the problem is that you've had your eye on Randy from the beginning and when you saw you weren't gonna get him, you decided to cause havoc in my home by having him work all hours of the night." Stacy countered.

"Stacy, your marriage with Randy will deteriorate without the help of anyone…I'm a happily married woman and I don't want nor have I ever wanted, Randy Orton." Stephanie explained.

"Who are you kidding? We all know you and Paul aren't happy in your relationship-"

"Stace, I am happy in my relationship but I was wondering, where is Randy, by the way?" Stephanie asked, placing her hands on her hips. When Stacy didn't answer, Stephanie continued. "Your problem is that you can't do anything except watch as your precious Randy slip through you fingers and because you're so miserable, everyone around you has to be also. I want you to know I won't sit back and let you destroy my family because you know without a shadow of a doubt I won't go down without a fight." Stacy still didn't have any words to say but she pulled her hand back and slapped the taste right out of Stephanie's mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up?" John asked walking into the lavishing room of Torrie Wilson who was yet again in one of her skimpy night gowns. She was singing a slow song, slurring every word and syllable. She had a bottle of some kind of alcoholic drink in her hand and a long stemmed glass in the other. "Torrie…" John chuckled, eyeing her. "You are strait up twisted, yo."

"I am not _twisted_." Torrie said standing up. "I'm just starting…it's my second glass and two glasses of this Chardonnay or whatever it is, won't get me drunk." The diva insisted. "And before that some tequila but I'm okay."

"Well, it's no fun getting all tipsy alone." John chuckled, taking off his jacket and throwing it across the chair. She got a glass for him and handed it to him and began to pour.

"You've been drinking, already, haven't you?" Torrie asked.

"Just a beer…or few." John answered. "So, you gonna tell me what's up or not?"

"I love him…I still love him and no matter how much I say differently, I know I'll always love him. We…" She lingered on for a moment. "We slept together recently and he claims it was a mistake but…I know it's not…"

"How?" John asked as he poured the wine into a cup and drunk it from there.

"It's sort of a women's thing." Torrie chuckled.

"Okay…" He said, backing up against the wall, watching Torrie walk around the room.

"I just wanna be loved. I want to be wanted and I wanna feel wanted…you have no idea how it feels to be abandoned by the one you love." Torrie told him, walking toward him. She stood next to him and watched him drink the wine. "I thank you for being there for me."

"Awe, come here." John pulled her into a hug, his arm wrapping around her waist loosely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and without thinking, she kissed him again. Except this time, they both deepened the kiss. He picked her up off of the floor and pressed her back against the wall, not thinking twice about the mistake he was about to commit.

OK! Don't be mad! I think it'll go well together after a few chapters. I know Stacy and Torrie are becoming annoying, sorry! Don't hate me! PLEASE! Thanks. If you review with ideas and comments, I'll update! PROMISE!


	54. Randy

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"You slapped Stephanie McMahon? You don't value your job, do you, Stace?" Randy yelled at his wife. She jumped back, not thinking he'd react that way. "She could fire you, you know that right? You don't hit your boss, that's just how things are."

"Randy it wasn't like that." Stacy muttered.

"You slapped her!" Randy yelled. "She coulda spit in your face, fact is, you need her, a hell of a lot more than she needs you!"

"Randy, I just want to know who she is!" Stacy said raising her voice, this time.

"Who? I'm not sleeping with anyone…not even my wife, but that's a whole other story." He retorted.

"Don't pin this on me. I know that there's someone else." Stacy countered.

"I'm gonna say this again…either you're gonna listen to me or you're not but I'm not repeating myself, I'm not cheating on you. Hanging out with a few friends because I can't manage to stay in the same room with you for more than five minutes is what I do and if that's wrong then you can just fucking sue me." He yelled in her face. He watched as her face crumbled and tears slipped down her cheeks and he shook his head, regretting what he said. "Stacy…"

"Just go." She whispered. They stayed still for a few seconds before they heard their daughter's wails coming from the next room. She just stood up and walked passed him, not believing she actually exchanged vows with that man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did I drink last night?" Torrie asked burying her face in her hands. She had the worst head ache. When she swung her feet over to the edge of the bed, her foot got caught on something. She pulled it up to herself and held it up. She blinked her eyes not believing what she was seeing. A pair of green boxers with the logo Word Life around the brim. "No…" She chuckled. She turned around to find her bed empty and she inhaled happily. She wrapped her robe around her body and walked into her bathroom. Before washing her face, she saw a Post-It stuck to the mirror. '_You were sleep so I didn't wake you. Lets keep this between you and me. I couldn't find my boxers so if you find them you can like mail them or something. Guess I'll see you later'_, it read. "Oh, my God!" She ran her fingers through her hair and started to whine to herself. How could she do this to one of her best friends?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bitch slapped me!" Stephanie said, walking into her bedroom.

"Steph…wait a sec." Paul whispered standing up with their sleeping daughter in his arms. When he walked back into the room he found Stephanie pacing back and forth. "Come again? What bitch?"

"Stacy." Stephanie answered, turning to him. "Because I warned Randy she took it upon herself to tell me that I was wrong and _I _was unhappy in _my_ marriage! Then she slapped me and Hunter, she is so lucky I'm pregnant because quite frankly-"

"She slapped you?" Paul asked.

"Have you not been listening?" Stephanie asked, resting her hands on her hips. Just then, the door bell rang and they both went down the steps. When Stephanie opened the door, she saw a friend standing there with tears in their eyes. Why did everyone come to her with their issues? This time though, it was Randy who was in tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby!" Trish squealed as John walked through the doors. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

"How are you?" John muttered in her ear.

"I'm fine, babe…Anthony missed his daddy and Addy made a record and went through about a dozen shirts…and your wife hasn't been receiving the kind of sexual attention she's used to in the past couple of days." Trish whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about it, once I get in the shower and sleep for an hour, I'm all yours." He kissed her lips. He headed up the stairs but she stopped him.

"Okay…Torrie called for you…she said you left a few things at her house." Trish said and he turned around slowly to see her face. She stood there with an angelic smile on her pretty face.

"Oh…she did, did she?" John chuckled nervously. "I'll tell her to…burn it or something."

"You're so silly." Trish smirked, walking up the steps to reach him. She leaned in and kissed him again. "John, I love you and I'm sorry for ever doubting us because I know you'd never do anything to hurt me…I thank you for being the father of my children and I know I'm being sappy but…you mean so much to me." She said. "Now go take a long bath and if you're that tired from your long flight, I'll even help."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the problem?" Stephanie asked, not showing any remorse for him.

"Nothing…I need a place to crash and John just got home and Trish wants him to herself." Randy said walking into the house.

"Fine." Stephanie muttered. "Honey I'm going to bed, keep Randy company." She gave Paul a smooch on the lips before leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with Stacy?" Paul asked as Randy followed him into his kitchen.

"I don't know man." Randy answered, watching Paul make himself a protein shake. When he was done, he turned serious.

"Your wife slapped my wife and if you didn't know, she's having my baby. You need to put her in her place!" Paul said looking at the third generation superstar.

"I try…she's not hearing anything I have to say now, though. I told her the truth…" Randy said.

"The part about her being annoying as hell?" Paul asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I love her, I do. I just need a break from her sometimes…" Randy explained.

"Well you don't tell your wife, 'I like hanging around with another girl because you're annoying', it's like suicide, man." Paul laughed.

"I didn't say who." Randy said.

"That was smart…"

"Honey…there's no ice cream in the freezer, can you please go to the supermarket to get me some Rocky Road?" Stephanie asked, leaning into the room. Paul glanced back at Randy and then to his wife again. He had learned before, to not say no when your pregnant wife had a craving. Once upon a time, he slept outside of their door on the floor because of a simple refusal to get her food and accidentally calling her Torrie, but he had learned his lesson.

"Sure, babe. I'll go right now." Paul smiled.

"Love you." Stephanie left out of the room again and Randy busted out laughing.

"Isn't it too early for the cravings?" Randy asked.

"You act like you don't know Steph…"

Please review. This chapter was longer then what I wanted it to be but oh, well. I'll go through with this so you can see Steph have the baby, lilrocky80.


	55. Loss of Words

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Stacy…can we talk?" Randy asked, watching his wife as she finished dressing their daughter.

"About?" Stacy asked, not paying any attention to him. She put a pink pacifier in Ashlee's mouth and smoothed her hair down.

"About what I said, I was wrong and I didn't mean to…" Stacy stood up and eyed him for a few moments.

"I know that you've been spending time with some woman and not showing me, the mother of your child, any type of love or affection. I know that on your days off, instead of coming home you went with her and frankly, that's worse than cheating. You've connected with her and…" She looked down to the tiles on the floor and then back to his handsome face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I want a divorce." She put their baby in his arms and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We need to talk!" Torrie exclaimed, eyeing John as he packed his clothes into his gym bag.

"Trish is in the other room, Torrie, not now…" John whispered. Just then Trish came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Tor." Trish smiled. "Babe, I've gotta go see Vince about a few storylines they're considering with my character, I'll be back." She kissed his cheek and then left the room.

"We can talk now." Torrie stated and he nodded. "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

"I wish we didn't Tor, I do, but unfortunately-"

"We just had a little too much to drink, right?" She asked.

"Let's keep this between you and me." John said.

"You, me and…" Torrie pointed behind him and there stood Stephanie, scowling at the both of them.

"For some odd and bizarre reason I always enter rooms at the wrong times…I always know about every bodies infidelities and now…I don't even want to know." Stephanie said shaking her head. She turned around but before she could leave, she turned back to them. "As your boss, please don't take this to work every day…but outside of work, as your friend, you better do something and Trish has the right to know. I'm gone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few Day's Later:

"Okay, so who's cheating on who…who's sleeping with someone's husband and who's pregnant?" Amy asked, kicking her feet up on the arm of the sofa.

"I don't know…" Trish chuckled as she flipped through the channels on the television, trying to find something to watch. "Oh, yeah, Steph's the pregnant one."

"We know that, so that doesn't count." Stacy smiled. "Randy say's he's not cheating and I believe him I just don't wanna be with him so I asked him for a divorce…I can't handle it anymore and Steph, I'm so sorry." Stacy said, turning to Stephanie.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll get into it again and the tables with be turned eventually." They both giggled.

"My question is still lingering." Amy said.

"Torrie isn't sleeping with anyone 'cause we all know that when she gets some she's all happy and bouncing up and down…" Trish laughed.

"That's only if it's good." Stacy added and they all turned to her.

"Yeah, so…Torrie, you sleeping with anyone? Come on, answer me!" Amy pushed.

"We all know you can't lie without your eye twitching!" Trish chuckled. Torrie glanced around the room and her eyes stopped right on Stephanie, her eyes begging for help. Stephanie just shrugged and watched the Playboy Playmate suffer.

"I…I-I…"

"Look it, the girls eye is already twitching!" Stacy pointed out.

"I-"

"So…guys I'm hungry, you wanna go to dinner? It's on Torrie?" Stephanie smiled, standing up.

Okay, so I know that it'll take me a few days to update and I had absolutely nothing to do so, there you go! By the way, Torrie gets it the next chapter or so!


	56. Sorry?

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"I don't know why you are all looking at me. I'm sleeping with the same man every night." Trish chuckled, eyeing Stacy and Amy.

"Whatever." Stacy smirked.

"Guess where Torrie's taking us, guys." Stephanie said, turning around, looking at the three divas in the back seat.

"Where?" Amy asked, already smiling, knowing how cheap she could be.

"Restaurant A La Wilson." Stephanie said with an accent and everyone laughed.

"Well, I just went grocery shopping and I'm leaving soon and with four mothers in the car I'm sure we can make something edible." Torrie smiled, driving up her driveway.

"I feel bad for Jay, having a mother like you who can't stand to spend a quarter but loves shoe shopping." Trish said, as they got out of the car.

"I'm cooking desert." Stephanie declared.

"I wanted to cook desert." Torrie said opening the door and holding it for everyone to enter.

"No, you've gotta make the hardest thing 'cause it's your house." Trish smirked. They all walked into the house, each picking out something to cook.

"Cake!" Stephanie squealed, grabbing a box of Duncan Hines

"I'm making Spanish rice." Trish chuckled. "Goya aint got nothing on me…but it sure is helpful."

"You're slow, Trish." Amy said, shaking her head.

"Hey, Ames, how about you season the chicken and I fry it?" Torrie asked, her head peaking out of the freezer.

"Hmm…okay." Amy shrugged opening the season cabinet.

"Stacy, what are you making?" Trish questioned, hopping on the counter.

"I don't know…what goes with rice and chicken?" Stacy asked still looking around the kitchen.

"Veggies…I'm doing the healthy thing with this pregnancy." Stephanie smiled, dumping the mix into a bowl.

"Before we got here you had Oreo's and ice-cream…pretty healthy." Torrie smirked, walking past her.

"It is healthy! It's…dairy…" Stephanie said sticking her tongue out, like her daughter would do.

"There are peas and corn…which one?" Stacy yelled from the other room.

"Corn!" Amy said.

"Corn it is." Stacy chuckled.

"Get your butt off the counter, I gotta mix this." Stephanie smirked at Trish.

"Whatever." She said getting off the counter. "I gotta wash my hands anyway." Trish told her, walking over to the sink where Amy was cleaning the chicken.

"No way, Stratus…try the bathroom." Amy said.

"Ooh, T, the hallway bathroom still has that leak, you can use the bathroom in my room." Torrie said. Trish nodded and made her way to the steps. She walked up the steps and into Torrie's room.

"My gosh, Tor, when do you clean?" Trish muttered stepping over a pile of clothes. When she finally got into the bathroom, she squirted the liquid soap in her hands and rubbed them together. After realizing she was having way too much fun with the soap, she turned the water on and washed her hands. "What having a baby boy will do to ya." She said. She turned around and looked for a towel, noticing Torrie hadn't washed her clothes in what seemed like ages but then again, that was Torrie for you. She picked up a shirt and wiped her hands with it and just before she left the bathroom, a yellow W caught her eye. Then she saw the green material and that struck her as odd. She bent over and picked it up and laughed to herself. "That is so funny." She muttered storming out of the room. She walked strait downstairs to find Stephanie mixing the batter, Amy seasoning the chicken and Torrie trying to find something on television. "Why the hell are my husband's boxers in your laundry?" Everybody looked up and Stacy came out of the other room and suddenly, all eyes were on Torrie. "Answer me!" Trish demanded.

"I-I…"

"You what? You couldn't keep your hands off him, huh? You slept with him, didn't you?" Trish yelled, walking toward her.

"Trish, I'm sorry." Torrie muttered.

"Sorry? That's what you think!" With that, Trish speared the other diva down and all hell broke loose.

Yay! Torrie gets her butt kicked! (do a little dance) Update soon!

Reviews, ideas, comments, suggestions, anything?


	57. Aftermath

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"…"Trish!" Steph yelled. Her hand was covering her mouth as she watched Trish attack Torrie again. She was all, "Oh my God!" And then she said, "Get her," to Amy and me. "Fine." Ames sighed and grabbed Trish around her waist and pulled her off of Torrie. "No…that bitch is gonna get what's coming to her." Trish yelled, trying to get away from Lita. Then, 'cause Tor was still on the floor, I was like, "Torrie, you alright?" And she nodded but she didn't say anything. Then T was all, "I'm fine, let me go." And then she punched Torrie in her face again and I had to help her up and Amy had to restrain Trish. When she finally got up, she was like, "Trish, I didn't mean to." And then Trish was like, "You didn't mean to climb on top of my husband and-" But Amy caught her off with, "Technically, you don't know if…" She didn't finish what she was gonna say and was like, "Forget it…" And then Steph's emotions started to get the best of her and she was crying in the other room and then you came." Stacy explained.

"And that was the short version?" Randy asked.

"Yes. Well…my short version." Stacy said.

"It was a no-holds barred turned a table, ladders and chairs match turned bra and panties match turned-" Stephanie started.

"Trish kicked her ass!" Amy interrupted Stephanie, laughing.

"Well, yeah…it was like that." Stacy said looking over at Randy as he drove.

"T, couldn't you wait until after my cake was finished? I so wanted that cake." Stephanie said licking her lips.

"I can't believe him!" Trish muttered, crossing her arms in front of her and slouching in the seat as Randy pulled over.

"Stace, my things are still here and I don't wanna drive home tonight so…" Randy used his hand and forwarded.

"If it's alright with Steph, I wanna stay here." Stacy said, not looking at him.

"It's alright, you know that, girlie." Stephanie chuckled. "Good luck, Trish. See you later. Bye guys, thanks for the ride, Orton." Stephanie said smiling as her and Stacy got out of the car. "The door will be open…or Stace will be up."

"I'll take my baby." Stacy said grabbing the baby bag and putting Ashlee in Stephanie's arms.

"Alright, I'm gonna take Trish and Amy home." Randy said driving off.

"So…you promise not to poison Randy this week-end?" Stephanie asked.

"Promise…he's lucky I had this whole Torrie/Trish thing to distract my anger…I'm only doing this 'cause Ash needs to be in a home tonight and…"

"You miss him, I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Torrie freaking Wilson?" Trish yelled, walking into their in-home gym to find John lifting weights.

"T…Baby" John said, standing up watching as she charged at him.

"Don't 'baby' me…you slept with her!" She screamed with tears in her eyes. Before she got home she told herself she wouldn't cry. She hated crying in front of him, husband or not. "You said you'd never hurt me!"

"Trish, it wasn't like that, hold up." John dropped the weights on the floor and walked toward her.

"John, you slept with her and then…from what I understand, the next day you came home and made love to me." Trish said pushing him away from her, making him stumble.

"T, will you take a minute to just listen!" He yelled as she turned away from him.

"This happened once…tell me it was the only time." Trish muttered, covering her face with her hands.

"It only happened once." John said watching her. She silently nodded and ran her fingers through her hair a few times. He didn't know if he should wrap his arms around her and comfort her or leave. Were they over, now? "T…" She turned back around to him but this time, she had a seething expression on her face. When he went to touch her arm, her fist hit his jaw. "Damn." He forgot how powerful his wife really was. His hand went to his jaw and slightly nodded. "I deserved that…" Her fists pounded against his chest and tears streamed down her cheeks. He let her have her way before grabbing her fists in his hands. "Trish, calm down."

"Calm down?" She yelled, in his face. John leaned down so his lips barely touched hers.

"Look at me." He whispered. Her eyes connected with his for a few moments. "I'm sorry…and I love you-"

"Was she worth it?" Trish muttered.

"Trish, don't do this." John said as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Don't do what? John, you cheated on me…" Trish said, feeling as if he wasn't listening to her. "Imagine if the tables were turned…imagine if I slept with Randy would it be easy for you to forgive me?" She saw his jaw clench just as the words left her lips.

"Trish, this is different." John said, getting annoyed with her. "Torrie was…she was drunk and I was drinking, too and it all happened so fast…"

"And I'm supposed to feel less hurt or something?" Trish asked as he sighed.

"I said I was sorry…"

"Well, 'I'm sorry' isn't always enough."

Quick update! TOO MUCH HMWK! Lol! Review,


	58. Daddy!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Do you really want another child, man?" John asked, eyeing Paul, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Why?" Paul chuckled.

"Because, wives are crazy as it is…adding a thousand percent more estrogen is just nuts man. You should like…adopt." John told him. "Trish isn't even pregnant and she's crazy. I had to make an appointment with her to see _my _children."

"You slept with one of her closest friends." Randy said laughing. "That's…bad, it's like…_infidelity_."

"It _is_ infidelity." Paul laughed.

"Well…like Trish said, she's Torrie freaking Wilson." John said, slouching in his chair.

"You're wife is Trish freaking Stratus…I mean, she was the Diva of The Year for like ten years." Randy told him.

"What were you thinking, man? I've said it over a million times, Torrie's not one you need to get involved with…she has this…spell, man, I don't know." Paul said shrugging. John cleared his throat and Randy started to shake his head 'no'. "It's true. She…I can't explain it, I was never able to avoid her until I got with Steph and she _still_ makes my palms sweaty…" Paul eyed Randy and John and they were both shaking their head slowly. "What?"

"She makes your palms sweaty?" He heard from behind him. He muttered a few swears under his breath before turning around.

"But you, Steph, you give me butterflies." Paul said, turning around to come face to face with his wife.

"So I make you wanna throw up?" Stephanie yelled.

"No baby, that's not what I was saying…" Paul said.

"Um, I gotta go see my kids, man." John chuckled standing up.

"Yeah, I've got to go, too…Stace is trying to take all my money." Randy laughed. "Uh, good luck." He said as him and John left the room.

"Steph-"

"First Trish's life is being broken up and now mines is? You haven't been with her, right?" Stephanie muttered, making Paul laugh.

"Steph, you know I haven't." He pulled her into him, kissing her cheek. "Honey…don't cry." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not crying." Stephanie said sniffling. "Just don't leave me…"

"I'm not leaving you." Paul told her as she walked out of the room and into the attached bathroom. He heard her blowing her nose and after a few minutes, she came back into the room to find him sitting on the sofa. "Come here." She walked over to him and sat on the sofa and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What were you talking about with John and Randy?" Stephanie whispered.

"Just about children…they were wondering why I would want to have more children…" Paul told her.

"And you said…" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." Paul answered.

"You don't know why?" She asked, pulling herself from him. "You were the one who said you wanted to have another child…" Stephanie said.

"I liked making the child." He smirked and she hit his arm. "Ouch."

"I'm pregnant and you don't want to have another child, you just wanted to make it…I can't believe you…" She left the room and he shook his head.

"I was kidding…" Paul muttered. "Steph!" He moaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why aren't _you_ gonna be paying _me_ money?"

"You make more money than I do." Stacy said simply, eyeing her husband.

"That doesn't mean I need to be paying you money for the rest of your life, 'cause by the way, I plan on outliving you." Randy said.

"So, what!" Stacy said. "I'm still gonna get your money…"

"I know what I'm doing." Randy said standing up from the table. "We're not getting a divorce."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Stacy questioned frowning.

"You still want me and I didn't do anything, as apposed to John…he blatantly cheated on Trish…so like…we have no reason to get a divorce." Randy said.

"Don't throw you're friends mistakes in to make you seem like some hero!" Stacy yelled and he pretended to be taken aback.

"Well, Mrs. Orton, I didn't do anything." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." Stacy said, shaking her head.

"You married me…look at your license or your mail or something…" Randy told her walking toward her. "You wanna love me, you wanna kiss me, you wanna lick me…" He said mimicking Miss Congeniality. She made him watch that movie a million times.

"She doesn't say that in the movie." Stacy said, slightly blushing.

"Whatever…come on, Stace, don't you think a divorce is too drastic?" Randy asked and after a few moments of staring at each other, she finally nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Fine…you're still not coming home, though and I do want a gift…"

"I shoulda singed one of those prenuptial agreement thingy's 'cause Lord knows…"

"Either way, I'm taking all your money..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John opened his car door and looked around. He didn't see anyone but he saw Trish's car and knew they were home. John knew she would be on his tale. There was more traffic than he thought and he was a little late. He didn't know what they were going to do today, especially because of Trish's hostility. "Daddy!" Anthony squealed running toward his father. John turned around to see his son coming at him full speed and picked him up in the air.

"I missed you, man." He kissed his cheek. "How are our girls?"

"Mommy fine and Addy is a cry baby." Anthony explained.

"She is a baby." John said lifting him back up in the air making him giggle.

"John, he just ate. Put him down." Trish said from the door, holding Adrian in her arms.

"Mommy's no fun." John told his son and they both laughed. "Did you really just eat?"

"Breakfast." Anthony answered.

"T, he didn't just eat." John told her as he walked into the house, eyeing her.

"Well, I still don't want my son up in the air like that. He's no wrestler." Trish countered as Anthony got to his feet. "Here's your daughter." She said handing him the baby.

"Hey, Adrian." John said in a baby voice making the infant smile. "Daddy loves you."

"Anthony, it's time for you to have a nap." Trish ran his fingers through his hair.

"But mommy! Daddy just got here…" Anthony said frowning.

"Yeah, but, your daddy was late so now it's time for that nap and I don't wanna have to ask again." When Anthony realized he wouldn't win in that argument, he stormed up the steps.

"T, I just got here." John told her and she shrugged.

"That's not my fault." Trish said. "Now, she needs to be fed her bottle, burped and then changed and put to sleep."

"I've got it…you can leave, ya know?" John asked heading up the steps.

"I'm not going anywhere, you couldn't handle Adrian and Anthony if you wanted to." Trish chuckled.

"I can to." John told her.

"You know what, as a matter of fact, I need a pedicure…I'll see you in three hours or so…" She grabbed her jacket and the keys off the table and left the house and he stood on his step not believing she left. A few seconds later, Adrian started wailing and he heard Anthony screaming from upstairs.

"DADDY!"

A/N:

A few things will be happening but it's all for a reason. I'll update soon! BTW, you guys are soooooooo funny!Just to quote a few..."Good the stupid bitch deserves her ass kicked!", "WO HOO! this story kicks ass and so does trish!", "That bitch got what's coming to her.", "holy shit trish kicked that bitches ass lol and she deserved every minute of it and then some."I love you guys! LOL!I'm out!


	59. I think I'm pregnant

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

**Before **you read, Torrie is gonna say something but to make up for it, John and Trish do something. Vague enough? HaHa.

"John Felix Anthony Cena!" John yelled as his son ran through the house. He paused and took in a deep breath, realizing just how annoying that really was.

"Yes daddy?" Anthony asked innocently, smiling.

"I told you to stop and I'm like two seconds from hanging you from the upstairs window." John said, taking Adrian's bottle out of his hands.

"Sorry." Anthony said and their eyes connected. "Um, Daddy…"

"Yeah?" John asked.

"Where's Addy?" Anthony questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh shit." John ran out of the room and into the next to find Adrian on the floor with baby powder in her hands, shaking it all over the floor. "Adrian." John sighed, picking her up. "Mommy's gonna kill me for this…" John murmured, looking at the carpet.

"Are we gonna give her a baby-bath?" Anthony asked.

"Yes…should we put her in the tub or the sink?" John questioned holding Adrian out so her could sum up her size. Anthony smirked to himself, before answering.

"Mommy washes her in the toilet, daddy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want Torrie." Trish said, walking in to Stephanie's office. Stephanie looked up at her friend and her eyebrow arched.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I want Torrie, in a match…a grueling match, Steph. I'm talking a last man standing match…well, woman standing but you know what I mean." Trish explained.

"I don't know T, I'd have to talk to my dad and if he did approve of it, it wouldn't be until later because you two are getting wrapped up in two different storylines…" Stephanie said shaking her head.

"But Steph-"

"We can't just throw out a match out of nowhere." Stephanie said, chuckling. "I'll bring it up in the next meeting, I promise."

"Alright, I'll settle for it." Trish said leaving the room. Just as the door closed, it opened again and Stephanie sighed.

"Trish, I said no-"

"What are you talking about?" She looked up to see Torrie standing there.

"I need time off…" Torrie answered.

"Why? You okay? I thought you were alright-"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Stephanie laughed.

"It's Peter's…I'm Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish walked into her home about an hour later to hear not one sound. That struck her as odd. She took off her _100 percentStratusfaction _baseball cap and rested it on the side table and ran her fingers through her hair. She walked into the living room to find it perfect. She walked into the kitchen and it was just the way she left it. "Wow." She said, truly amazed. "I won't believe it until I see my children…my children…oh, my God." She suddenly thought the worse. What if John did something stupid? She ran up the steps and into Anthony's room and then into Adrian's and each were clean and seemingly deserted. She heard the television from her room and walked into it to find John, Anthony and Adrian asleep with the television glistening off of their skin. She almost felt like she could cry. She shook her head and moved over to the bed and picked up Adrian and brought her into her room, laying her on her back. After placing a kiss on her forehead, she did the same with Anthony.

"Hey, mommy." Anthony whispered, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"No bad dreams?" Trish asked softly, remembering how he couldn't fall asleep unless she was there to coax him into it.

"No, daddy's here." Anthony reminded her as she laid him in his bed. He instantly curled up and dozed back off to sleep.

"Daddy's here…" Trish murmured to herself. She walked back into the room to find John stretched out across the bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower water on and then began getting undressed. She took off one shoe at a time, chucking each of them behind her. Her fingers hooked on to her shirt and she pulled it over her head. She got the brush and ran it through her hair. "I've really gotta get a cut…" She muttered as she felt two arms wrap around her waist, scaring her. She looked up to see the top of John's head in the mirror and smiled softly as he kissed her neck. "John-"

"T, come on." John said interrupting her. He turned her around and she starred him in his eyes for a few moments before he leaned into kiss her on her lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, though, she pushed him away from her.

"John, I'm still not…" She couldn't find the right word to say, especially because he had pulled her into him once again, his hands on her hips and his lips on one of her weak spots. "That's not fair." Trish whispered, framing his face so she could look into it. He gave her a cheeky grin and she cursed to herself, knowing she was falling for him again.

"First…"

"I'm sorry." John whispered to her.

"And…" Trish said.

"I love you." John smiled. Her eyes bored into his for a few more moments before pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.

"Uh-uh." Trish shook her head no and pushed him back and he fell into the tub under the shower head. "Not that easily."

"T!" He yelled and she pointed and laughed like a little school girl. "It's what you get!"

"Yeah?" He asked trying to get up. "Your ass is mines…and I mean it in every sense of the word!"


	60. DramaFied

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"And you're sure?" Stephanie asked, cocking her head to the side. Suddenly Torrie started pacing in the room.

"I'm sure it's Billy's…I mean, what do I do, Steph?"

"I don't know…what about John and Trish?" Stephanie asked.

"John and Trish are the least of my worries." Torrie said, slightly raising her voice. "I am a mother, you know? I have Jay and I have to tell Billy and I'm gonna have to find something to do within the nine months…"

"If you're pregnant." Stephanie said.

"I am…I've been sick and nauseas and-"

"You can't be sure because Ames has been sick, too…Look, when you are completely sure, we'll go from there, alright?" Stephanie asked, sighing. Torrie nodded, silently. "Alright…now," She got her things and stood to her feet. "I'm going home, ciao!"

"No!" Torrie yelled, grabbing Stephanie's hand.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Can you stay with me while I take the test?" Torrie asked and Stephanie sighed again and nodded.

"Fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you!" Trish squealed, leaning up against the wall, sliding down next to him.

"You deserved it." John smirked, pulling her onto his lap

"I did not…you're still cold." Trish smiled up at him.

"Well you pushed me into running water, you deserved it and then some." John said.

"You got a bucket of cold water and threw it on me." Trish told him, sitting up. "And, I'm not dressed and my jeans are now permanently stuck to me!"

"You look hot, though." John said with a smirk on his face, watching as she walked over to her dresser and then walking back to him. She crouched down in front of him and smirked.

"You'll look hotter, now." Trish said fumbling in the bag and then coming toward him with a tube of lipstick.

"T, you wouldn't dare." John said.

"Yeah?" She smirked and straddled him, pulling his face to her.

"You better not!"

"Fine! I'll only put it on me." Trish smirked, sloppily applying the lipstick to her mouth. "…And now I'm gonna kiss you!" She said, attacking him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what? Is she pregnant?" Stacy's voice echoed through the small room.

"We don't know, Stace." Stephanie said to the speaker as Torrie paced back and forth. She ran her fingers through her hair again, slightly sighing. She really didn't want to be here, but if she wasn't here who would Torrie turn to? Stacy and Randy were too busy arguing over who would die first and how the money would be handled andnot to mention, they werehalf way across the country. Trish and John weren't even an option at this point, Amy was busy, as always and Stephanie wouldn't let her husband within two inches of Torrie…she'd rather her than him. "The test says ten minutes."

"So, are we gonna sit here for ten minutes?" Stacy asked impatiently. "Lucky you, Ash is crying so I'm not dealing with Randy…he's taking care of her."

"Yeah, we're gonna just sit here." Stephanie answered; wishing the '05 Babe of the year was there with Torrie instead of her. After a few moments, Stacy cleared her voice before speaking.

"Torrie…" Stacy said, quietly.

"Yeah?" Torrie asked, biting on her finger nail.

"Um…was John any good?"

"Oh, my God. Bye Stacy!" Torrie hung the phone up and glance back at Stephanie.

"Well…I was sorta curious, too…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Em, you wanna go get mommy?" Amy asked, looking at the little girl as she played with her brand new Barbie doll.

"Sure." Emily shrugged, standing up, placing her tiny hand in her 'Aunts'. "I really don't care but if you wanna get rid of me…"

"You are too much, Em. Actually, I've got plans." Amy said smirking to herself. She had just found out Stephanie was in Torrie's locker room, plus she had someone to occupy this evening. The two walked in the empty locker room and looked around. When she heard Torrie's voice in the bathroom, she walked toward the door.

"…Pregnant." Torrie said. Amy's eyes widened and she grabbed Emily and left out of the locker room.

"I thought I was gonna see my mommy." Emily said, slightly frowning.

"Um-" Her cell phone began ringing before she could give the little girl an excuse. "Hello?" Amy asked.

"It's Stacy, um, do a girl a favor and find out if Torrie's pregnant for me." Stacy said chuckling.

"Stace, you wouldn't believe it…she is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry for this…I didn't mean to. I just got so worked up…" Torrie said, trying to explain.

"Yeah, I coulda been home relaxing but no, I stay here to find out you're not pregnant anyway." Stephanie said, sighing once again. "I love you girl, I do, you're just too drama-fied for me!"

An update and it's not like a month later! Any ideas, please tell me. Want something to happen, please tell me and don't forget to leave a sister a review...please!


	61. Chapter 61

Firstly, I know everyone's been saying things like this but I just had to say, Eddie, R.I.P.. I'll miss you and I think you're a champ forever and always!

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar. Also, Torrie isn't pregnant ifI didn't make it clear.

Heads turned as John and Trish walked down the corridor hand in hand in all smiles. "Mm, baby, I'm gonna go warm up with Mickie and Ashley, okay?" Trish grinned.

"Okay." John said before giving her a peck on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Trish said before walking away.

"Come here!" Paul yelled at John from across the hall.

"What?" John asked. Paul grabbed him and pulled him into a locker room.

"So, what do I do?" Paul asked starring at John.

"What?" John questioned.

"You cheated on your wife and she forgave you…she was all over you…you're obviously a genius." Paul said smirking.

"I told her…get this, my _feelings_." John said and they both laughed. "No, seriously, Oprah works. And that reverse psychology thing, too."

"I told Steph I was sorry about a dozen and a half times for complimenting her…in-bed skills…I mean, I was _kidding_." Paul emphasized.

"If you're bringing that to Steph, she'll eat you alive…women are like machines. You just gotta figure them out." Randy said from the other side of the room. Paul and John turned around to see the younger man walking toward them. "See, now Stace…she's trying to drive me crazy, stick me in an institution and then take my money but it's not happening. Like I was saying, you just gotta figure out what's been given to you…like Trish and Steph-"

"What about Trish and Steph?" Randy turned around and with a nervous smile on his face to find three angry women starring him down. "What was that?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, enlighten us." Stacy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me they were standing there?" Randy asked looking at John and Paul.

"Steph threatened us with her hands…I didn't even know she knew sign language." Paul said chuckling.

"Randy, you disgust me…as a matter of fact, the three of you disgust me. You with your lingering eyes, you trying to hold out on Stace and you…" Stephanie turned to her husband. "Don't even get me started."

"My husband isn't bad." Trish beamed and Stacy scoffed.

"Whatever." Stacy said grabbing her husbands collar. "Trish, Steph…we've really gotta talk by the way." She said before turning her attention back to her husband. "We're leaving." She dragged him out of the room.

"Yeah, us too." Trish smirked at Stephanie and she nodded.

"Great." Stephanie gave her two thumbs up as she and John left. Paul looked up at his wife and took a deep breath deciding he'd try again.

"Steph, I said-"

"Don't even start!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul walked into his and Stephanie's hotel room after her and watched silently as she sat down. He felt like he'd crumble under the electrifying eyes of his wife as she starred him down. He suddenly felt unwelcome. "Steph, it was a…joke." He said using his wording carefully.

"A joke? Our family is a joke to you?" Stephanie asked sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"No, I was saying that…you know, I like the sex…see, it was a compliment." Paul smiled, proud of the way that sentence came out.

"So everything you ever think about in life and in our conversations is sex?" Stephanie asked frowning.

"Well not when I'm in the ring 'cause that'd be nasty seeing as I'm in the ring with guys all the time." Paul said chuckling. She hit him on his arm.

"This is serious!" Stephanie yelled stomping her foot on the floor as she stood up.

"Mommy, daddy." Paul and Stephanie turned to see their daughter standing there. "Are we arguing?"

"No, sweetheart. We're not arguing." Stephanie said softly.

"Yeah, mommy loves me and I love mommy." Paul chuckled.

"Okay…I'm going back to bed…but you _are_ loud and I just thought I share 'cause I am right there over the hall." Emily told them.

"We're sorry, Em." Stephanie smiled. "Goodnight." She watched as her daughter left the room. "Now, like I was saying-"

"Honey, I'm stupid." Paul told her sighing, looking down at his fingers. "And I'm dumb…the things I say are by accident. They slip out of my mouth before I can stop it…I'm so dense and I'm sorry."

"No, baby you're not stupid!" Stephanie said, her hand going to her chest. "Baby, I don't think you're stupid and honey, you aren't." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Awe, come here." She framed his face and kissed his nose. "I love you!"

"And I love Cena." Paul muttered.

"What?" Stephanie asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Oh, nothing." Paul smiled. The phone rang and Stephanie picked up her cell phone.

"Yeah?" Stephanie questioned before kissing Paul again. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." She said before hanging yo her phone. "Honey, I'll be back. If Em wakes up and I know she will, let her sleep with you 'cause if not it'll be hell."

"Kay…I do want another child babe, if I haven't made it clear…"

"Well you don't have much of a choice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what was so important?" Stephanie asked plopping down on Stacy's bed and pulling a pillow in her lap.

"I know, John and I were just getting-"

"Thanks Trish for the info." Amy said sarcastically.

"Trish…Torrie is pregnant and I thought you should know." Stacy said in one breath. Stephanie's head shook furiously and Trish stood up.

"WHAT?"

There you go, a chapter! Ideas, thoughts…ideas, thoughts SHARE! Okay…ciao!


	62. Chapter 62

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Trish, no!" Stephanie said standing up.

"No, she is. I heard her say it." Amy sighed making Stephanie's eyebrows furrow, second guessing herself. Maybe she'd misheard Torrie…no, she was positive Torrie wasn't pregnant. It was just the other day. Before she could argue, Trish had left the room already in search of Torrie.

"Stacy!" Stephanie squealed. "She's not pregnant. I was there when she took the test and I remember!"

"She isn't?" Stacy asked.

"She isn't and now Trish is gonna kill Torrie." Amy said laughing.

"Stacy, Amy….this is not funny!" Stephanie squealed, sighing.

"Sorry, Steph." The two said in unison.

"Amy, go get Trish and Stace, go get Torrie." Stephanie advised.

"Why? Then what are you gonna do?" Amy asked eyeing Stephanie.

"I'm doing nothing. I'm pregnant." Stephanie smirked, watching as the two left the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Patricia!" Amy yelled, running up to catch the fiery blonde. She grabbed onto her arm and turned her around so they were face to face. "Diva, listen to me."

"She can't be having my husbands ch-"

"Don't say it 'cause then I get a visual, you know?" Amy asked chuckling. "Now that I have your attention…Happy April Fools!"

"It's not April!" Trish frowned.

"Well…she's not pregnant, alright." Amy said softly and Trish nodded. "Stacy got her facts all mixed up."

"Are you sure?" Trish whispered.

"Positive, diva, would I lie?" Amy smirked and Trish chuckled before hugging the redhead.

"After days like these, I need a drink."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Honey, if I weren't pregnant, I'd be in the bar ordering seven rounds of tequila…" Stephanie said crawling in the bed with her husband and daughter.

"Why, what happened?" Paul whispered.

"Just the Torrie pregnancy thing." Stephanie muttered.

"Torrie's pregnant?" Paul asked. He laughed and got out of bed.

"Where are you going, babe?" Stephanie asked as he put on a shirt.

"No where. Go to sleep and don't push Em off the other side 'cause I _think_ she needs her head." He chuckled and Stephanie rolled her eyes. "You can be a wild sleeper, Steph." He told her as she snuggled up to Emily.

"Whatever." Stephanie said softly.

"Be right back." He said, leaving the room. He jogged down the hall and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. A few seconds later, John groggily answered the door, holding Adrian in his arms and Anthony was clinging to his leg.

"Have you seen my wife?"

"No, but she's pregnant." Paul said and John laughed.

"What?" John asked.

"I mean…Torrie. She's pregnant." Paul told the WWE Champ and his eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"And you know this, how?" John questioned.

"Steph met up with the girls and they did the whole girl thing…I don't know." Paul said shrugging.

"Here, take Addy." John said putting Adrian in Paul's arms. "Anthony, daddy will be right back. Let your uncle Paul watch you."

"What? I told Steph I'd be right back!" Paul said watching as John jogged down the hall.

"Uncle Paul, I think it's time for you to change Adrian." Anthony said scrunching up his nose.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Torrie! Listen. I accidentally told T you were pregnant and she's really mad and now she's looking for you and I'm telling you 'cause remember when you two had that little brawl you two unleashed hell, well, yeah. She's looking for you with a purpose." Stacy said in one breath, watching as Torrie pulled on her robe.

"Why'd you do that?" Torrie asked slipping on her slippers. "Look, watch Jay while I go find Trish!"

"Right. Sure thing." Stacy muttered walking into the room. "Might as well tell Randy I'm here…" She sat on the bed and picked up her cell phone and called her husband.

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"I'll be late. I'm watching Jay." Stacy told him and he groaned. "What?"

"Well, I was hoping that tonight we could…well, you know." Randy told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. It's not gonna happen over the phone." Stacy chuckled. "Wouldn't even happen if I were there but that's beside the point."

"Yeah…so, what are you wearing?" Randy asked, making her scoff.

"I'm wearing a g-string. What do think? I'm watching Jay. Our godson, stupid!" Stacy said. "I'll be back in thirty minutes and then honey, you can look and not touch. Good enough."

"All depends on what you're wearing." He said.

"You're so horny." She sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Where's Ashlee?"

"She's sleeping. What do you think?" Randy asked in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well I gotta go." Stacy said.

"Okay. I love you." Randy told her and she bit on her bottom lip, not wanting to say it back. "Did you hear me? I love you, babe."

"Mm-hmm. Right. Bye-"

"And you love me, too?" He asked and her face softened.

"Uh, yeah. I love you too and-"

"Bye." He interrupted, hanging up the phone.

"Asshole." She muttered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Torrie knocked on the hotel door and shoved her hands in her pockets, hoping no one would see her in what she was wearing. The door opened and she let out an exaggerated scoff. "This isn't your room."

"I know that, doofus." Paul said. "But since you're here, can you change Adrian's diaper?"

"Sure. Where is Trish?" Torrie asked walking into the hotel room, taking Adrian out of his arms as he did.

"Um, I don't know." Paul shrugged. He watched as she quickly changed the little girls diaper, figuring out if he should ask her or not. "Torrie…are you pregnant?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Both Paul and Torrie turned around to see Trish standing there. "Torrie." Trish acknowledged.

"Trish." Torrie said putting Adrian back in Paul's arms. "Hey girl. How you doing?" Torrie asked, walking around to the other side of the bed, so she wasn't in arms length of Trish. "Um, before you start pulling my hair and attacking me…I am not pregnant."

"I know." Trish shrugged.

"And I don't know if I've made this clear or not, but I am so sorry." Torrie said. "I didn't mean to and we were both drunk and, uh, it wasn't even all that great."

"I resent that." They turned around to find John standing there in the doorway. Trish scowled at him and he looked down at his feet. "Too early for jokes, huh?"

"What do you think?" She asked swatting him in the arm.

"Hey guys." They turned to the door again to find Stacy holding Jason in her arms. "Torrie, your kid needs you."

"Right. So, I'm gonna be going." Torrie said walking toward the door. She took Jason in her arms and left the room and John and Trish shifted their eyes to Stacy.

"Yeah…this whole fiasco makes me realize how good of a man Randy really is so, I'm gonna be going, too." Stacy turned on her heel and made her exit.

"You can say it, Adrian. Uncle P." Paul said looking in the little girls eyes. "Or, try Hunter." Adrian gave out a little gurgle and he chuckled. "I knew you liked me." He said finally looking up to see John and Trish staring him down. "So, bye Adrian." He stood up and walked over to Trish. "Here you go and um, I uh, lost Anthony about ten minutes ago so if you wanna look for him…" Trish narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm gone!" He left.

"Going through this whole thing with you and Torrie made me realize how easy I let you off the hook and if I let you off that easy this time…what's gonna happen next time?" Trish asked looking up at John.

"There won't be a next time, T, I promise." He pulled her and Adrian in his arms and kissed her forehead. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and he looked down. "What?"

"Find our son…"

Bit of a sloppy chapter,I know. Thanks for reading! There's something wrong with my word and I couldn't open anything so I used my moms computer. Well, I've been working on another mini story and I think it's pretty good. It's about Trish, Stacy, Stephanie, Torrie and Lita and more. I might post it soon. But anyway, review please. If you have any **thought or ideas**, you can share. sn0wb047d1ng ch1ck, see, Stacy and Randy are getting there.  
And you guys are so funny, btw.


	63. Randy and Stacy

Just To Let You Know: I own no one. I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

"Baby, what are we gonna do when she starts dating?" Stacy asked, looking at Ashlee as she slept.

"I guess we'll become assassins." Randy said shrugging.

"That's why I love you, you know that?" Stacy smirked. "You have such a great sense of humor."

"I'm serious." He said, picking her up out of her arms. They both walked into her bedroom and he put her in her crib. "Night Ash…I'm sorry I gave you great genes…it's so hard being so damn pretty." Randy whispered and Stacy shook her head, realizing he was dead serious.

"Randy, leave her the hell alone because if my daughter turns out like you, I swear I'll kill you." Stacy promised, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"You say that like I'm a devil or something." Randy said following her into their room.

"Well…" She chuckled, deciding not to continue her statement.

"Stace, you got to admit it though, Ash is gonna be a beautiful little girl…isn't she?" Randy asked, laying on their bad, watching her as she combed the knots out of her hair.

"Yeah…I'm so happy she came out so perfect." Stacy said turning to look at him, sitting on the edge of the dresser.

"You sound like me." Randy smirked.

"God forbid." Stacy said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Like I was saying, she's fortunate because she has ten fingers and ten toes and she's a really smart baby. And we can provide for her and give her everything she needs and wants…I'm just really proud of our little girl." Stacy beamed.

"Are you gonna cry?" He asked, chuckling.

"THIS is why we're always arguing, you know?" Stacy asked with her hands on her hips. "I mean instead of replying with something like, 'yeah, Stace, I'm proud, too', you go and make it a joke. You make everything a joke."

"Stace, I've always been this way plus you just said not two seconds ago you loved my personality. I mean hello?" Randy said.

"I wonder why I never noticed how tactless you are." Stacy said.

"Well, you used to like it!" He roared softly. They stared at each other for a few moments before she grabbed her robe.

"I'm getting in the shower." Stacy muttered, walking into their bathroom. He closed his eyes, listening to her as she made her way around the bathroom. About forty minutes later, Stacy walked into their room to find him in the same position she'd left him. He was spread out across their bed. "Move over." She said, slapping his knee. "Randy, get up!" She whined. He reached up and pulled her down and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "God, Randy, can't you be normal?" She whispered.

"Nope. Normal is boring. I told you that on our first date, I think it was." He said softly, with his eyes still closed. "You smell good." Randy told her, burying his face in her hair.

"That's right." Stacy said, feeling her eyes tear up. "It was our first date and you said that to me when you were walking me back to my hotel room." She recalled, smiling. "This is why I married you, you know that?"

"Sure." He shrugged, kissing her neck, figuring since he'd made her shed a tear it was a sure sign he was _in_. She turned to him and he leaned down and kissed her, caressing her thigh with his hand. Everything was perfect so far. He made her cry and she let him kiss her. He was _definitely_ in. She kissed him back wholeheartedly but pulled back when she felt his hands under her shirt.

"Randy…baby…we're still not having sex." Stacy said and he sucked his teeth, pushing her away from him and she laughed, loudly.

"I hate you and everything you believe in and everything you stand for." He said, screwing his face up, his cheeks turning red. When she saw this, she laughed and reached out to him.

"Randal Keith, I'm just joking-"

"Well, I don't care! You can just do what I've been doing all month…get me all turned on and break my hopes and dreams and then laugh about it. Now she wants to kid." Randy said as he was grabbing his things for a shower.

"Randy." He turned around to look at her, sprawled out across their bed with a smirk on his face. "You'd rather go in the bathroom and relieve yourself in there and not out here with your wife?"

"What the hell?" He roared as he pulled his shirt off of his body.

A/N: For Super Britty and m1z cr4zy…I really hope you read this 'cause you were rooting for Stacy and Randy! && I have nothing else better to do with life and my Microsoft Word is finally working soooooo, if any ideas or suggestions give them…Any ideas or suggestions for a new story or something along those lines, feel free to share…okay, I'm out! Ciao!


End file.
